


The Fall

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meagman X AU, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 43,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X seems troubled, for once not over war. For some reasons (Zero guys, totally Zero. I mean mmm that blonde...). Zero keeps fighting knowing X's feelings  all too well, but he's not just fighting mavericks, his head is ravaged by painful headaches....<br/>Vile is a dick...<br/>Axl and Lumine, they do things, things....thingy things....</p><p>I also plan to make a follow up fanfic, be prepared for the emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet, the artificial moonlight gave the room a fake blue hue, carving out the covers the furniture, and his small frame. His emerald eyes blinked slowly watching a fly on his ceiling, flying rather closely to a spider web. He folded his arms behind his head.  _ I’ll have to take care of that...later.  _ He sighed frustrated.  _ Why am I so frustrated with this? I mean yea I do like like him but...he doesn’t notice me. For five fucking years he hasn’t looked at me the way I look at him.  _ His heart fluttered imagine the blue eyes burning into his, the long blonde hair tangling around him.  _ Damn it Zero… _

“What do you mean Vile is in the base?!” X yelled at Zero who was quickly walking in front of him.

“Somehow or some one let him in, and now he’s in here picking rookies off like flies.” Zero snapped not slowing down know that X would keep pace with him. “We saw him on the recordings.” 

“So why are we going after him? Shouldn’t the whole base be looking?” X caught up with the taller hunter.

“No, we’re the two most trained hunters, and Vile is leading us into his trap. We’ll give him what he wants.” Zero didn’t slow down until they stopped at an elevator. “Lower levels.”

“Isn’t that bad? I mean being lead into a trap?” X stepped forward into the small room.

Zero flashed a pass on the scanner and entered the code and floor. “Very for inexperienced hunters. We’ll be fine, Signas sent us anyhow.” He shrugged looking at X.

He lost himself for a second, those blue eyes, the long hair only adding to the mix. He fought back a moan or even a sigh, biting his lip. Every part of him wanted to corner the taller hunter and just touch him. He pushed down his wild day dream looking down at his feet knowing his face was red hot. Zero didn’t notice. X forced himself to return to his normal collective calm self even though he was stuck in a small tiny room alone with one another.

The light flickered off, Zero growled pulling out his saber and using the light to see X. “You okay?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

X forced himself to stop looking at his blue boots and nod to Zero.

“He must have cut off the lights…”

X jumped. “Zero we’re in an elev-” He was cut off as the elevator dropped at a rabid pace. Even Zero screamed shutting off his saber and grabbed a hold of X as they spiralled down. X didn’t hesitate latching onto the taller hunter.

X groaned feeling his head spinning, pushing himself up off of the rubble hearing his back crack. His whole chest and even his legs hurt, grunting as he pushed a chunk of concrete off his legs. Feeling enervate as his legs wobbled when he stood.  _ My back, the sythindic spine must be factious! _ He steadied himself on another twisted piece of metal, glad to have some kind of support.

The lower levels were dark every light was shot out or smashed in with a reploid’s head. An uneasy feeling crawled up his stomach feeling so alone on the lowest level of headquarters.

_ Zero! _ He spun around towards the rubble, there was no big piles of dust or metal that could hide Zero.  _ No, no, Zero. Please don’t tell me that I’m alone in here and you’re in pieces! _ He rushed forward digging into the piles. _ Please Zero be okay! _ Pulling up another chunk of metal, and another rock.

The darkness seemed to loom around him making him smaller and smaller. The feeling of being watch only grew with each second.

A ignoble laugh echoed through the halls. X stopped his fear turning in hysteria pulling his hands out of the dust and facing the hall. The sick twisted laughter echoed around him, the cold voice only seemed to giggle even more as X activated his buster.

A figure staked out of the hall a red dot viably peaking out of the helmet. “Vile.” X spat, his glare softened seeing that the purple maverick was dragging something.  _ Red armour? No, how coul- _ He aimed right for the red dot.

Vile’s insane laughter seemed to grow at X’s efforts, yanking Zero’s limp body upwards. “Not so smart now are we?” Vile teased using Zero’s body as a kind of aegis.

X couldn’t help but let his buster fall, but didn’t take his eyes off of Vile.

“Call it off.” Vile’s grip tightened on Zero’s arm.

X sighed forcing his buster to form back into a hand. “Okay...now put him down.”

“No, not yet.” Vile waved a finger.

* * *

He groaned opening his eyes slowly, his head hurt.  _ No, not this pain, please not now! _ Biting his lip as he forced himself to sit up, grabbing his head and trying to focus. Every part of him wanted to lose control, to berserk, it happened every now and then when ever he was increase pain or, when he panicked. This was why he always built high walls around himself keeping other save.

There was a whine a familiar whine, then a sick chuckle.

Zero turned towards the noise, feeling vomit rise up in his throat. There was X, the kind and gentle. And there was Vile shoving X’s soft face on his dick. At times like this Zero didn’t mind letting himself go.

* * *

His head hurt not just from his head ache but now his thick brunette locks were being tugged, almost pulled out.  _ Damn it Vile I knew you were sick, but this? _ He choked again his head being shoved down painfully. He whined as another wave of tears fell, the disgusting taste making his stomach roll. There was a growl, it echoed in the darkness, X forced his eyes closed. His body shook.

Suddenly Vile’s presence was gone, there was a loud thud, he fell forward spitting up any saliva he had on the floor. Took weak and helpless feeling to look at what had happened.

“Well look who woke up.” It was Vile sounding smug as a loud zip followed the comment.

There was a low snarl, it sounded above X and oddly familiar.

“Talkative as always, eh?” Vile laughed. “Let’s make this quick, kinda want to finish  _ that _ .”

The figure screamed above him them stomping towards Vile. X gasped hearing Vile’s yelling and screams and growling. Then a painful screech and the slosh of blood.

“Hello?” He opened his eyes, wincing as red eyes burned into his.  _ Oh God, no please, no Vile! _ “Please Vile just kill me, n-not that again.”  _ Zero where are you? _

“X?” It was Zero.

X blinked a few times seeing worried blue eyes, unable to keep back a smile as he wrapped his arms about the taller hunter.

* * *

Zero looked at his back again seeing X burying his head into his neck, he smiled.  _ Cute. _ He sighed holding X’s lower half as X’s arms tightened around his neck. Walking back over to the elevator shaft, looking up. “X I’ll get you out of here, okay?” He looked back at the soft brown hair.

X nodded, his arms seeming to stiffen.

“After you’re done at lifesaver's meet at my room, okay?” He patted X’s arms.

“O-okay…” X shrunk down even more.

Zero sighed jumping up and landing on the wall, then pushing himself off again, doing so until he reached where the wire was. Throwing his arm out and grabbing the thick wire, X yelped his arms almost choking Zero. Slowly he steadyed himself on the wire, using his other arm.

“X you okay?” He didn't look behind him feeling most of X was slipping off. X tightened his grip using his legs and wrapping them around Zero’s waist.  _ Damn it X the worst thing to think of right now is plowing out, stop touching my g-spot!  _ He grunted pulling X and himself up.

Finally they came out level 5 the only level that wasn’t shut off.

[Zero, here send a recovery team to the elevator on level 5.]

[Understood, team will be there in 5]

_ Layer, thank god she doesn’t ask questions.  _ “X, I’m going to open the doors I need you to hold the rope and me.” For once X stopped shaking, grabbing a hold of the silver wire. “thank, keep it steady.” Zero sighed pulling his saber from his thigh, the glowing plasma was the only light. Cutting through the thick metal doors, it was slow at first, frustrated he hacked at the doors, making more progress. Unfortunately X’s grip wasn’t that strong.

They fell another few feet, Zero growled in frustration. “S-sorry.” X wrapped his arms about Zero again, as the larger hunter climbed back up.

“I’m not mad.” Zero huffed out when they climbed back to the 5th level. “I’m not expecting much from you anyhow X, after what just happened.” X steadied himself on the rope, grabbing Zero again in the g-spot.  _ I’ll get mad if you don’t stop touch me there! _ He breathed out again steadying his nerves. “That’s why I’d like you to see me after all this.” Once again he pulled out his saber, hacking at the metal doors. “We’ll talk, just like what you did with me after...Iris…” A pang of regret and guilt hit him, pushing the images out of his head. Minutes passed as Zero continued. “Finally!” The doors were cut open five seconds later a set of clamps were used to pry them open from the other side.

X looked at Zero being taken off of his shoulder and onto the floor, the green eyes staring at him.  _ Damn it X stop worrying about me for once. _

“I’ll clear the lower levels and get power back up down there.” He looked at X nodding then letting his grip loosen.

His feet slamming onto the cold ground, the lights were still off, the lower level’s power cord must be cut off.

“Zero…” Vile’s body shifted, or what was left of his body. Vile’s legs were torn off and ripped in two, while his arm was ripped and thrown across the hall. What remained was his head that was barely attached only with a few wire, and his torso and one arm that was bent backwards.

Zero glared at the maverick, not feeling any sorrow him, glaring down at him.

“Sigma wanted me to tell you something…” Vile swiveled his head towards the red hunter. “You did this.”

_ This? _ “What do you mean?” He stood over Vile’s more than broken body.

“You gave us this sickness…”

There was a loud _crunch._


	2. Welcome X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel X generally has a tidy room, but when he's stressed or panicked. Zero has a very VERY clean room, and X is always welcome.

X grumbled waiting for Lifesaver to give him the go to leave the mechanical bay, his hands fumbled with his helmet.  _ Zero wants me to go to his room after this? _ He couldn’t help but blush thinking of the taller hunter, so calm so composed. Most hunters looked at Zero like he really was some kind of machine, seeing him in battle and so intimidating. X was the one who would actually talk to him, not stare, well not in the way of ‘look at him, he’s killed so many mavericks.’ His stares would be long periods of time, daydreaming while he lost himself in the lock locks of hair.

“Thanks X, sorry it’s been busy today.” Lifesaver poked his head into the room.

X nodded scooting off the table and leaving the small room.

He stood outside of the mechanical bay, looking around the halls for any red armour.  _ Stop it X, he’s still on the lower levels. Just quit looking for him… _ He sighed pushing any thoughts of the red hunter down, walking off to the living quarters.

His head was down, he didn’t bother to look up knowing it was Zero’s room, he knew it a little too well. Coming here when he wanted to hang out and relax, but Zero never knew that X would sneak out standing outside the door his mind burning to tell Zero. Numbly he entered his own code into the door pad, it flashed.

**Welcome X!**

The door slid open as he walked in.

The living room was large the biggest room of the lay out, decorated with a autumn theme, making it feel cozy and welcoming. The walls were a faded orange, while the sofa was a dark brown, and the tables were a deep shade of red.  _ Ha, funny he’s got an eye for decor and for decapitation!  _ X smirked flopping onto the sofa, the soft blankets crushed under him.  _ Shit my armour! _ He slapped himself in the head, forgetting to bring a comfortable set of clothes and to change out of his armour.  _ I could run out an- _

The sliding door opened again with a whisk. X rolled over on the sofa, knocking off a lamp. Luckily Zero ran forward grabbing the fragile light.

“S-sorry, Zero.” X pushed himself up, sitting on the sofa.

Zero sighed. “It’s fine.” He walked off, into his bedroom almost shutting the door. “I’ll change quickly, you can run off and get into something less destructive.”

X puffed, leaving the living quarters.

* * *

He sighed rolling his helmet in his hands, he didn’t bother to put his hair up in a bun or braid it.  _ X likes to talk and brush, and he’ll talk a lot today… _ Guilt rose up in his stomach, setting his helmet down, then working on his shoulder armours. One by one he placed the set of red armour in the closet, finally he removes his saber. He halted before putting it in the charger, dried oil and other liquids stained the golden metal.  _ I said I’d protect him, years later here he is looking out for me...Damn, I should’ve been awake, fighting off Vile. I’ll have to say something, ‘sorry X that you for violated.’ No, how about ‘hey X by the way I’m a maverick, in fact I’m the first.’ Damn. ‘X I know that look you’ve been giving me for almost five years, but the thing is…’ “Fuck.” _ He shook his head clearly frustrated, his fingers drummed on the wooden dresser.

He sighed opening a drawer and pulled out baggy pants and a big shirt.  _ Wow, five years? Damn X I’ve got to give you props for not just tackling me...Heh, wonder when he’ll mention it. _

_ “Hey Zero, cool you’re a maverick, could you fuck me?” _

_ Ha! Nah X is too tidy and perfect to say anything like that… _ He frowned slipping the baggy red shirt over his head, then pulling out his long blonde hair. Looking at the knots and how frizzed the locks were.  _ X is going to have fun with this. _

* * *

X puffed feeling even smaller with the baggy shirt that he had ‘borrowed’ from Zero, more like stole.  _ Always big ass shirts with him, bet that's not the only big thing-  _ He blushed thinking the idea then shoving it away with a more grim one. Slowly pulling up a set of baggy pants, he didn’t bother to put his armour away. He shook looking at himself in the mirror, his hair a mess and his eyes wide. His breath came in short hot puffs suddenly he fell limp to the floor shaking his eyes wide.

* * *

“What is taking him?” Zero said to himself tapping his foot on the floor, he looked down grabbing a brush and a few hair ties.

The sliding door closed behind him, his hair swooshed out of the way not wanting to get stuck again.  _ X’s room...Heh, funny you’d think I’d have a messy room, while X would… _ He stopped noticing the half eaten meal on the dresser.  _ Clean. _ He scowled at the dish, grabbing it carrying it into the small kitchen.  _ Only A class hunters get bigger apartments, I can’t help but feel a little cramped in here.  _ He groaned putting the dish by the sink seeing there was a pile of dishes in the sink. “Really X?” Rolling his eyes as he washed his hand before leaving the small ‘room’.

“X, bud you in here?” he called out holding onto the door frame.

A subtle wine answered him.

_ Is he okay? _ Zero followed the noise his long hair trailing behind him. Finding himself in front of another door. “X?”

“In here…” X answered.

The door opened easily, finding it was unlocked.  _ Always so trusty, huh, X? _

The smaller hunter laid on the floor in a tight bundle, a huge red shirt (one way too big for him) covered his head and his legs that he tucked in. Only a small bit of locks poked out of the head hole.

_ Even when he’s upset he still has to be cute. _ Zero cussed out who ever made X, finding X even the smallest bit adorable. He sighed sitting next to the tight bundle that was X. Patting the red shirt.  _ Stole that from me. _ “My hair’s a mess.” He said poking the bundle with a hair brush.

“And you wash it at least six times a day.” X snapped back not grabbing the brush.

Zero smiled knowing that X wasn’t too beaten up, or that he wasn’t acting like it. “And you have a pink bath duck.”

X’s head popped out. “Says the man who’s got fake flowers everywhere in his living quarters.”

Zero gave up laughing at the fact. “Yeah, yeah, I do have those.”

X smiled letting his legs slip out of the shirt.

“Soo...Hair?” Zero asked, pick the brush up again.

“I hope one of these days you’ll get an afro on a mission.” X rolled his eyes sitting on the bed. “Come on.” He patted the spot next to him.

Zero handed the brush over to X sitting next othe the hunter.

“What braide do you want  _ this _ time?” X took the brush running it over the locks.

“...Normal, I want to feel normal.” Zero gave X the hair ties.

“Heh, us normal? Being humans or a regular reploids?” X asked.

“...If we were humans we’d be worried about the constant threat of the virus, and if we were normal robots, well we’d be sick by now.” He winched at a harsh pull from X, normally X would be much more gentle.  _ So the virus is a sensitive topic, why did I have to be knocked out? _ X continued brushing the gentle strokes back as he zoned out. “Hey X?”

“Hmm?” He separated the hair into three parts, looking at the golden locks.

“I-” He thought how to put this. “I should’ve been there…” He could tell X tensed up as the bed ruffled a little at the smaller hunter’s movements.

“D-don’t blame yourself.” X overlapped the hair, his fingers gently weaving the locks together.

“Kinda hard not too.” He sighed looking at his bigger hands, grabbing at thin air. “When we were first teamed together, I honestly thought you were just some rookie. Who was hopeless in battle, but first mission you chanagglend  _ Vile _ to a fight” X tensed hearing the purple maverick's name. “I mean you got your ass kicked, but _ you _ challenged  _ him _ . And after saving your sorry butt, I told myself that I would always have your back in battle.”

“Is that why you take all those hits?” X asked putting a tie into the end, seeing the bradie made it all the way down the bed and off barely touching the floor.

“Well yeah, besides I get some awesome scars, and I can’t see you with scars.” He turned slightly wrapping an arm around X’s shoulders pulling him over, giving the hunter a noogie.

“Hey! Ow!” X smiled pulling himself out of the hold but going for Zero’s exposed armpit.

Zero fell off the bed thumping onto the floor, X leaned over, a sly grin on his face.

“Can’t believe the mighty Zero is more ticklish than a school girl.”

Time passed quickly as the two spent the evening together, neither of them minded it. X slowly grew less tense with Zero cracking jokes while he did the dishes. He grew more and more tired with the extra stress, until he drifted off while standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“X, come on.” Zero eblowed X’s chest, the smaller hunter jumping then settling back into a calm state.

“Mmm...Zero…” He leaned forward resting his head on Zero’s shoulder.

He sighed rolling his eyes. “Fine, only this once.”  _ I’m lying through my teeth. _ Picking up X carrying him to his private quarters.

X mumbled being placed into the bed, as a charger cord was pulled from the wall.

Zero watched as X slowly slipped into a sleeping state, mumbling words under his breath.

“Mmm…No I don’t want to fight...Zero…”

Zero smiled finding it cute as the hunter rollover getting comfortable.

“...I... love you…”

_ I know. _ He patted the locks. “Ich liebe dich, auch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ich liebe dich, auch.” = "I love you too."


	3. Headaches and Heartaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Alia, you'll read in later chapters

He sighed opening his eyes, finding the same ceiling the same room. Rubbing his eyes allowing himself clear vision, but confused. There was a limp blonde sitting in his desk chair, snoring softly. X sat up, putting his head in one of his hands.  _ He carried me to bed?  _ the blonde didn’t shift as X got up, his joints cracking.  _ Kinda peaceful, funny, he’ll rip off Sigma’s head and sleep like a kitten. _

Cold blue eyes stared at him.

“Shit sorry Zero, I thought you were sleeping.” X apologized backing away.

Zero grunted his blonde hair neatly braided trailed after his head. “How are you feeling?”

_ Disgusting, terrible, like I need to jump off a high building but that wouldn’t do any damage.  _ X smiled, ruffling his hair. “Fine.” He didn’t meet the unblinking blue eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, X.”

He leaned back in his desk chair, his fingers drumming on the wood. His helmet still in pieces, like him. Luckily Zero knew when to push X, and when not to. He didn’t ask for X to start talking then, instead, he left the living quarters.  _ He’s disappointed, hell who wouldn’t be? _ He grabbed the biggest piece of his helmet, turning it over in one hand, leaning back in his chair.  _ Pffh, some hero, always having to be saved. Killing Mavericks left and right, but can break in an instant. _ He hadn’t spoken to Zero much for two weeks, too scared what he would do. Avoiding him, but only on missions would X get close. Fear of breaking kept him away from the blonde.

Shaking his head before returning his attention to the helmet, that was in pieces. Earlier that day both Zero’s and his team were sent to take out a Maverick. It was quick work taking the weaker ones while the leader challenged X. And of course, X called for Zero who was dealing with another Maverick. One shot his helmet shattered, and his head was bleeding. But he was still active.

_ That’s when Zero came in, saber ready. Cutting the Maverick in two, but something was off. The way he watched the Maverick scream and twist in pain, cutting it into more and more pieces. Then finally ripping off its head, but not with his saber. His arms. _ The image still fresh in X’s mind, of Zero coated in blood, the blonde showed no emotion picking up the head tearing it off with a swift movement.  _ Somethings not right… _ X replayed the video again, only the last few minutes, noting his partner’s behavior.  _ Zero moves always like an animal in combat, quiet when needed, and defensive. _ Zero’s low growl replayed his quick movements the same as he jumped over X, protecting him. His saber drawing, instantly the Maverick seemed to be scared, terrified. Turning and bolting, Zero didn’t give him time dashing with his saber raised.  _ Aiming right for the spine? Why not the neck, a quick death. _ The Maverick fell face forward, his body cut in two and his screams echoed, Zero stood over him grabbing the back of his neck. His saber came down again, cutting off an arm. The Maverick screamed X could still feel his unease seeing the Maverick squirm.  _ Zero rarely does anything like this, maybe if he wants answers but nothing like this.  _ Zero glared at the Maverick not asking anything only a solid glare as he took off the other arm.  _ Is he trying to impress the rookies? He’s never done that before. Oh God just kill him already.  _ Almost like X asked Zero to finish the job, X’s stomach lurched forward, as Zero stepped on the remains of the spine. The Maverick screamed and in some movement Zero pulled his head right off, a face was frozen in terror.

X paused the footage just as Zero turned towards him, the look, something was off. Noting the blood, that stained his armor, but the blank expression. Zero rarely showed emotion on the battlefield, occasionally a sly or dirty look. But this was nothing, no laugh, no sorrow looks, he didn’t even seem upset that X got hurt. His eyes unblinking and empty, his  _ red _ irises seemed distant and confused. The saber still drawn.

X’s eyes snapped open, shaking his head again, looking at the helmet. He sighed tired, not from the mission but stress. Flicking off the lamp next to him before doing his nightly routine.

Laying in bed, when a small thread of golden caught his eye.  _ One of Zero’s hairs, damn I would not look forward to brushing that every morning.  _ X grabbed the hair, twisting it in his hands making small coils and tieing it into knots.  _ His behavior was off, really off today. I’ll check on him tomorrow. _

* * *

_ Damn it. _ He groaned rubbing his chest plate, scrubbing off the dried blood. His hair was tightly held in a bun, as he sat naked in the bath. The bubble surrounded him while parts of his armor were floating around.  _ THAT was too close. X saw me, fucking hell. _ He scraped off the blood of one of the emerald orbs that were on his chest plate. His Bio suit was in the wash on a heavy cycle, the blood had spoken into every part of his armor.  _ I hope he’s okay? I didn’t stay to check on him. _

He sighed leaning back letting the chest plate sink into the water, the sponge drifted away from his hand. “What am I going to do?” He stared at the ceiling above him.  _ I could talk to X, make sure he’s okay, well physically okay. God knows what his mind is like now, well if there is a God.  _ He scoffed at the idea.  _ If anyting X would be a God, a good one. Hell I’d be death… _ He sunk into the soapy water, his foot hitting one of the shoulder protectors.  _ Why now? Why is this starting now, middle of a war is not the best time to go crazy. Or like that… _ His blue eyes blinked slowly, changing into red for a split second.  _ No, no, bad idea. _ The sea colored blue returned as did his mind, returning into his state. _ Let’s not play around with that, just leave it be for now...Should I have Lifesaver looks at it? _

[Hey, X?]

_ No, no! Don’t make X worry, he worries over everything.  _ He sat up hoping X was still in the repair bay or ‘sleeping’. No response. He waited for five minutes knowing that X would  _ always  _ talk back, he sighed figuring that the other was sleeping. “Thank God.” He sank back into the tub, glad that X was sleeping.  _ Should I talk to him tomorrow? Make sure he’s feeling okay? He’s been sleeping a lot. _

Letting his mind wander as he did some research.  _ Humans are known to sleep more when they are depressed, but not reploids...X is just like a human, could he get depressed? Reploids can get depressed… _ He blew at a few bubbles making them float away, his foot tapping against his chest plate.  _ Okay, so if X is ‘depressed’ then why won’t he talk to me about it? Scared after what happened today? No, he’s been ignoring me for awhile...I’ll let him make the first move. _

__

The simulation ended the seminary in front of him turning back into small hologram blocks then faded. The saber at his side shrunk back into the handle, rubbing his eyes.

“You’ve been in the simulator all day, take a break. Maybe remember how to talk to others?” Alia’s sly voice echoed in the room, her figure leaned against the door frame.

Zero turned quickly, glaring at her.

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” She stepped back clearly seeing Zero wasn’t happy.

“Nothing.” He grunted stomping past her. “What do you want?” He asked, smelling fresh food the scent floating down the halls. Sure reploids didn’t need to eat, but damn they loved to eat. Seeing a few rookies down hot dogs was kinda traumatizing. His ‘stomach’ growled, and he could hear there was something going on in the mess hall. Turning that way as Alia followed.

“You know it’s best to work with your team in the simulator, right?” She asked, trailing behind him.

“So?” He turned.

“So, why isn’t X or anyone else under your leadership with you?” She ran forward standing in front of him.

Zero groaned, his head ache returning. “I needed to relax.” He snapped.

“Sure, relax by cutting up some cubes, sounds fun.” She rolled her eyes.

“Okay get to the point, kinda want to eat?” He folded his arms but knew it took a lot to intimidate Alia.

“You and X are barely talking, not even on missions. You know X should’ve called for you during _ that  _ fight. Instead he went in alone, and you come out after covered in blood.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “You ripped off a Maverick’s head, Zero. What is going on?”

“Nothing.” He walked around her, feeling her eyes burning into his back. 

* * *

X turned the blue helmet in his hands checking if the red ruby was still intact, glad to see his reflection on the cracks. The sliding door opened with a subtle  _ whoosh _ , X held the helmet under his arm.

“X!”

He gasped, too lost in his mind to notice Alia, her blue eyes cold and determined. X could feel himself panic inside. “Y-yeah?”

“We need to talk…” She grabbed his arm dragging him along. The scent of fresh food hit him, his mouth watered, forgetting to eat.

X generally ate early in the morning, his body had become use to the food intake, using it as extra fuel. His feet thumped on the tile, rookies laughed at the sense of X being dragged by a small and female reploid. The food scent got stronger with each step or stumble. “Alia!”  _ What’s gotten into her?  _ The two stopped by the mess hall, Alia’s steel grip still on X’s forearm. Alia sticking her head into the mess hall, then quickly pulling it back. “Ali-”

Her glare silenced him. “X, I’ve noticed both your and Zero’s behavior. I also know that you wouldn’t take down a Maverick without Zero next to you and that you two are like chatty birds on the com…”

“So?”

“Damn it X, what’s going on?”

“No-”

“Bullshit! It’s one thing to not talk outside of the mission, but when someone gets hurt,” She pointed to the cracked ruby on his helmet. “is when it becomes my problem.”

“Well it’s not.” He snapped turning into the mess hall.

The first thing he saw was a group of rookies playing with their food  _ chucking _ it at one another. Then one of the many cooks yelling at the youngsters, finally Zero who had been sitting in a corner chewing on a slice of ham stood up.

“ENOUGH!” At once the whole room stopped quiet, blue eye burning into the group. “Eat or leave.” Generally, Zero was okay with messing around and even letting rookies do stupid things. Many of the hunters either sat down not looking at Zero or ran out scared. Zero glanced at X’s direction but shook his head and through the tray in the trash, the ham still half eaten.

_ It’s not like Zero to waste or bark at rookies like that...Maybe Alia’s right. _ The smaller blue hunter watched as Zero passed by him, not meeting his stare. Hiding his eyes as he bit his lip and left the mess hall.

X heard light footsteps behind him, Alia’s face appeared to his left. “See? X’s grumpy but now he seems pissed 24/7. And you didn’t follow him out, you didn’t even ask him what’s wrong…”

“You’re right, as usual. I’ll talk to him,  _ AFTER  _ I eat.” X paced forward, Alia joined him.

* * *

He stomped down the hall, any and everyone even Signas stepped to the side, knowing how pissy Zero could get. His stomach growled for the half eaten meal, but his headache pushed him into his living quarters. All too glad to have quiet, nothing yelled or slammed or even moved to his quarters.

Sighing as he pulled off his helmet his hair still in a tight knot, walking into the kitchen. Grabbing an E-can gulping it down. “I needed that…”  _ But it still hurts, damn. _ Rubbing his neck feeling the metal joints locking up. “Maybe a shower?” He found that heat would often help in joint problems and even headaches.

The water started echoing in the small room, he sat his head between his hands. The sounds only gave him more pain. Reaching behind to grab and yank his hair free, golden lock floated down around him. He stopped staring at the hair tie, a blue band with ovals of gold, Iris’ hair tie. She wore this everywhere, with that smile that brightened up everyone’s day. Even his, every day he’d meet with her and at least, share a few kind words, next thing he knew was he couldn’t stop talking to her. Then her limp body in his arm,s the Maverick virus almost radiating off her. X told him again and again that he didn’t kill her, X didn’t know. Didn’t know the times they would spend together, that even the innocent and cheerful girl would skip her job, or that Zero would power through a mission just to see one another.  _ I gave her the virus didn’t I?  _ The hair tie was twisted and stretched in his fingers.  _ Now I’m scared if I give X this, this plague… _

Setting the band on the counter before stepping into the shower, his headache eased as the hot water fell around him. He puffed out glad to have quiet, cussing out the rookies who were acting childish.

He heard a small whoosh of air in the living quarters, then quiet steps almost creeping. Growling as he grabbed the back brush, as the intruder stopped by the bathroom door.  _ Damn it Zero why did you leave the door open? _ Biting his lip the brush in both hands. With one movement he shoved the curtain back jumping and pinning the intruder with his naked body, the brush raised above his head. “X!”

The blue reploid was clearly flushed and scared, Zero still sat on top of him. “S-sorry.”

He sighed rubbing his neck and rolling his eyes, before standing and returning into the shower. “What are you doing?” He asked pulling the curtain forward.

“Well Alia-”

“Wanted us to talk? She asked me before.” His headache returned, he winched.

“Yeah, and after seeing you snap at rookies kinda got me worried.” X shifted awkwardly. “I’ll wait till your-”

“Sit, I’ll take my time so let’s get this out of the way.”

* * *

He puffed taking the seat, turning away from the curtain, knowing that his face must have been as red as Zero’s armor. Taking his helmet off ruffling his honey brown hair, setting it next to a blue and golden band.  _ Iris, he still blames himself, and he’ll never move on. _ X shoved the thought out focusing on what Alia wanted. “She’d li-”

“Like us to talk, great Alia the marriage counselor.” Zero’s sarcastic tone didn’t help X.

“Yeah, after getting hit, she got a little worried.” He played with a long strand of Zero’s hair that had fallen out.

“Says the mother hen himself.”

“Says the overprotective dad.” X snapped back, smiling at Zero’s humor.

Zero chuckled. “Yeah.” The water drowned out the quiet between the two. “So, how are you doing?”

X knew he was going to ask that, he could’ve asked anything else but not that. The pit of guilt and shame only seemed to grow as he folded his arms and rested his head on the counter. “Honestly, bad.”

Zero didn’t talk waiting for X to speak.

“I’ve been out of it, obviously." He looked at the helmet. “Haven’t been sleeping, and well just pushing it down. I know you’re worried, but I want to know what’s up with you, never seen you so pissy.” X pushed his own issues away.

Zero grumbled something under his breath. “You shouldn’t do that, don’t push it down, it’ll get worse.” He breathed out. “Don’t worry about me, you really can’t do anything to help it. But…”

“Air it out with you? I will maybe once I calm down.” He looked over at the curtain. “One of those issues?”  _ Zero rarely shares any of his problems with me...He shared them with Iris, he use to share everything with me, damn. _

“Yeah, could you grab a towel?”


	4. Bye Old Lady

His whole body hurt from the lack of movement, staying on the other side of the door with his knees up to his chest. The joints were sore from it all. He watched as a speck of dust drifted downward, spinning. The fake light from his window gave it a hue of white.  _ Zero I didn’t mean- _

“-ChZZZIT- Hello? X?” Alia’s voice came from under his bed where he store his armour.

X rolled his eyes pulling the draw out, picking his helmet up. “X here.” He screamed at himself for sounding so sad.

“Oh thank GOD! X get suited up, an explosion erupted from the south district, Zero’s already there, but no armour. We’ve sent hunters but Zero’s heavily damaged and won’t back down, something's got him ticked.”

“Should I get his armour?” X asked pulling his own out of the casing slipping into the under suit.

“Please, I’m sending you the coordinates.” Alia responded, a second later X’s arm gauntlet beeped. “Got it, X out.”

He materiel smelling burnt metal, dust laid around him in the ruins. A teddy bear with a torn arm and half of its face burnt off. Another loud explosion echoed behind him. X turned seeing Zero covered in his own blood with a tire iron in his firm grip. Zero was enraged as another maverick ran at him, even if the iron was no sword it tore through the maverick’s armour, breaking bones. The maverick screamed in pain as Zero shoved the iron through the maverick’s skull.

“Z-zero?” X was shocked seeing that he left the maverick squirm in his grasp, then pulling off the metal skull in a clean yank. X’s grip on the duffel bag tightened. _Zero what’s going on with you?_ _Stop it X take over and get him the armour!_ X bolted forward, calling his buster to his arm, firing at another maverick in mid-air. The maverick fell to the ground a pile of burnt metal, X ignored the screams from the metal, tossing the bag at Zero. Who seemed to catch it flawlessly, yanking the zipper off and pulling out his body suite, as X ran in front of him, firing a folly of shots.

One by one the mavericks fell X pushed off the screams of pain. Suddenly a large one leaped forward, over X and Zero. X only had a split second to look. Zero growl was all he heard.

The maverick’s body clicked forward, headless. Zero stood atop it, coated in oil and synthetic blood. A large tube leaking blood was in his hands. Zero’s eyes rolled over to X, the red glare burning into him.  _ Zer-zero, ripped off his head… _

  
“He’s changing, that’s not my Zero.” X laid on the bed, the armour off, his hair wet from a recent shower. Zero was forced by X to return to HQ, the red hunter was digging through the ruins, looking for something. _Strange he was screaming?_ X wondered why Zero acted so, he glanced at the half burnt bear that he grabbed from the ruins. It stared back at him the lifeless eye watching him. _Zero what’s happening to you? You never snapped at me before…_

* * *

“Those bastards!” He cussed under his breath as his chest whirled as Lifesaver checked his internal systems. He wasn’t happy, hell who would be happy seeing a very close friend burned to death.  _ She was just a old lady! _ Lifesaver’s attention was brought away from the hunter, blue armour.  _ X... _ Zero audibly growled, he didn’t know why, was it that X was baby him? Or that he snapped at X? Either way he didn’t want to talk or even see the blue hunter.

His chest stopped whirling as the glass door opened, X stepped in.

“Make it quick X, I’d like to get some sleep.” Lifesaver snapped at him.

X nodded his arms behind his back, the door shut and Lifesaver walked off. He waited for a second, collecting his thoughts. “How are you feeling?” He asked still not meeting the burning eyes of Zero.

Zero scowled. “I don’t know? Kinda in the medical bay?” He snapped in a sarcastic tone, the salt rubbing into X’s metaphorical wounds.

X winched as if the salt was burning into him. “Was she close?”

“Very…” Zero didn’t snap this time with venom in his tone.

“I noticed this in the wretched…” X’s arms swung around. A teddy bear with stitches stared at Zero, a comforting tan line of fabric bent up in a smile. “I figured you’d, at least, like to have it...”

Zero stretched hearing his metal bones crack as he did so, glancing at the teddy bear that was set next to him when he was shut down. The layer of ice he had set up around his heart softly melted, grabbing the bear. He waved at Lifesaver who flipped him off.

His feet didn’t clunk against the tile floors that his armour was getting repaired and sent to his dorm. Speaking of dorms he didn’t turn to the A-class hunter dorms, the B-class dorms instead. Counting his steps until he stood in front of his door. The beer still in his hand.

_ Zero, remember that X is fragile, very fragile now...He’s fragile because you couldn’t protect him. _

The door slid open, he held his breath waiting for X to peek out only hearing a soft snore.  _ Good he’s sleeping. _ Zero smiled glad that his friend was at least resting, quietly walking down the hallway.

X’s bedroom door was closed, Zero bit his bottom lip when it creaked. X’s snore faded, Zero paused, X’s small figure rolled over his back to Zero. Quietly he slipped out of his clothes, most of them, slipping into the covers. “I’m sorry X…” He whispered pushing his nose into the chocolate locks, tucking the bear into X’s arms, as his own arms weaved around the smaller hunter.

* * *

He shifted trying to roll over but feeling a wall of a weight pressing down on his back. But at the same time, he felt warm, not from his own body but from the strange lump that was behind him. He finally opened his eyes feeling a steady puff of gentle hair on his neck. He was alert, like a guard dog, all of his sense jumping into overdrive. Something was behind him.

That something mumbled, familiar but aloof all the same. X tried to sit up but peeped as a hand pushed him back down. There he laid in the dark some large hand on his lower back pressing not hard but softly. Whatever it was groaned, breathing out so much hair that X’s bangs shifted.

He swallowed loudly, feeling his body being dragged closer to the other’s.

X pushed against the lump, his eyes wide and terrified.

Suddenly a red eye flashed open, wide and wild. Then oddly the red faded into a blue sky.

“Z-zero?” X blinked his core slowing down knowing it was his closest friend.

Zero groaned rubbing his stomach. “Did you have to punch me?”

X flushed, glad that the room was still dark, he shook his head. “What are yo-”

“X please.” Zero rubbed his eyes his hand wrapped around X’s shoulder, pulling him down. “I just got to sleep, and I have a headache…” Zero mumbled, weakly gauding X back down.

X’s face felt red hot, as he lay back down his back against Zero’s stomach. Zero mumbled thanks and let one of his arms droop over X’s waist, his steady breathing returned back to the small hairs on X’s neck. Zero mumbled something else, as sleep took over his systems again, X didn’t hear all of it.  _ What did he say? I know he said my name but...I X something- I...I need some sleep… _

Zero mumbled it again, this time, a little weaker. “I love you, X…”

X screamed inside, wanting to turn over and jump on his fellow hunter, but Zero was back into sleep mode and far gone. He only laid there his mind slowly following Zero’s.


	5. Sickness?

The first thing Zero noticed was X, well he always seemed to notice X these days. But how X acted, every time they worked together X’s eyes lit up. Like the smaller hunter was just happy, like a dog seeing their owner when they come home from work.

Zero gladly didn’t mind it. But he worried, not only that his co-worker seemed to be  _ stuck _ in his own head, but every time X had to go on a different mission. Zero knew that X could handle himself, and yet he’d always get this sinking feeling that he should be right next to him. But when ever he got like this his head ache suddenly sprung up, almost to the point of blinding pain. But soon after he saw X was back and okay, the headache vanished.

Best thing of all was that Alia seemed to notice how the two were now.

Well except now.

The door slid behind him, closing. His helmet was thrown across the room and onto the couch. Then his body fell forward, his head in his hands. His bleach white teeth clamping down on eachother. Agony rocked his body, not just his head this time, no every particle. He screamed inside, the pain spreading to his chest, his heart.

Finally collapsing.

Laying there head first, his eyes wide. His chest bounced as black liquid seeped up his windpipe and our his lips. His eyes burning red.

* * *

X stopped something in his gut felt raw, horrible, _ a sickness? _ He felt uneasy, something was wrong. Now wasn’t the time to worry, his company was waiting orders. The feeling had to wait.

He wish he didn’t wait.

The company got back from there report mission, gladly there were no signs of any maverick activity.

Once back in the base, X rushed to file any reports, and told Alia he would be off for the day. That he felt odd. Alia rolled her eyes letting him sneak off once.

X was glad, rushing towards the training simulator, Zero hung out there. Only rookies seemed to be in the holographic room. X hid his worry, biting his lip.  _ Zero...Zero where are you? _ He thought the garden this a hastened pace he ran towards the outside. the sun blinded him for a secound, then bird chirping echoed around him. He smiled softly, loving just the smell of dirt. “What am I doing?” He snapped out of the lovely dream like place, turning back inside.  _ Where, where is he? _ The pit grew heavier in his stomach, something was horribly wrong. Twisted and corrupted.

Finally he entered in the code to Zero’s door, with a subtle swoosh the door slid open.

X gasped.

Before him was a pool of oil, or something that was festering, growing and seeping into the carpet. The black pools of liquid seem to trail into the living quarters. “Z-zer-” He cup his mouth.  _ He might be in trouble, some invader of some sort? _ Quietly he walked forward, into the living room, then the cook’s room. Glancing into the bathroom, but turning back seeing no black pools. No they led into the bedroom.

The door creaked as he poked his head in, almost on cue a sick wet hack echoed towards him.  _ Zero! _

X gave up his stealth, slamming the door open, running into the room. The pools lead X to the bathroom.

Zero laid there head first on the cold tile floor, naked, shaking and a soft whimper. Grabbing his head, a moan of pure hurt came from the red hunter.

“Zero!” X leaned down.

Zero jolted away from X’s hand his eyes read and wild, like an animal he got to his feet quickly. All the scars from his past battles shown on the pale skin. Snarling. Anger, pain, and confusion reflected on his face. He didn’t hesitate jumping at X.

CLANK!

X still wore his armour, but was pinned. Surprised by Zero’s plain strength, even without armour Zero pinned X. Zero’s hot breath snapped him out of his mind, the red eyes offly close. “Z-zero?” X shook in his armour, Zero didn’t notice. The strange and feral look seemed to cut right into X’s soul. “Please this isn’t you.” He whined even begged Zero. Zero grunted in response, licking a long line of saliva up X’s chin. Then with one hand he ripped off X’s chest armour, leaving the weak undersuit on. X gasped feeling a tongue on his neck, the under armour was never meant to take on full damage. Then a nip.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!

Cold air assaulted his skin, Zero’s tongue returned. Slowly lapping at the synthetic skin. Making it red, then nipping. X gasped once again feeling Zero’s teeth grabbing at his skin, softly. He was torn in half, Zero wasn’t himself, but...the red hunter seemed happy.

Then he bit him.

X jumped up, but was pushed down, Zero snarled like a rabid dog. “Zero?”

The red eyes met green.

Lucky X was able to snake his arm from under Zero’s, he didn’t seem territorial, like Zero trusted X. Slowly Zero’s grip let up letting X sit up, the red eyes unblinking. He flinched away from X’s hand, without any hurry X lightly played with Zero’s long locks. The red hunter purred, like a cat, leaning towards X’s touch.

He didn’t know why he did it but, the next second X pushed himself towards Zero, making him jump and growl. The pain and twisted look faded on Zero’s face when X pushed his lips on Zero’s. Zero blinked, his eyes fading into a blue.

“X?” Leaned back, as he whipped some black liquid from his mouth off.

He smiled happiness overloading his system, that happiness was gone quickly.

“X…” Zero ran a finger on X’s chest, he shook violently. “Help.” He fell face first onto X’s chest.

He never saw Zero cry before.

“X…” Zero curled up in X’s lap, burying his face in X’s neck. “HIC,” He sniffled. “please...X, I-i’m turning.”

* * *

He hid in X’s chest, for once his pride was gone, he just wanted to be held. His tears fell on to X’s pale skin, he quivered. The sick wet feeling in his gut was still there still growing, spreading, his head was still aching, but dulled down. Yet he felt safe, was it that X was there?

Speaking of X. Zero flushed seeing how his whole being was bare, and X was missing his chest plate. Yet X didn’t seem in shock instead, he didn’t even care more worried about Zero then what they were wearing.

“Zero?” X wrapped his arms about Zero’s shoulders, pulling him in closely. “It’s okay…”

Zero froze inside for a millisecond. “No, X!” He shoved the arms away from him, rubbing off the tears and glaring at X. “You know what happens to us when we get sick! I’m becoming one of those things!”

X opend his mouth but then closed it, his hand returned to Zero’s back lightly rubbing his spine. “Zero, please talk to me.” He rested his head on Zero’s broad shoulder.

His pride was already gone, and X...X looked adorable as he always did. He sighed, his core started to slow into a steady rhythm again. “X…”  _ Say it say it, he needs to know you told yourself he’d be the first and only to know! _ Zero swallowed, his strong and powerful demeanor faded. “I’m changing into a maverick…” He looked away as X winched and straightened his back, looking at Zero’s face.

“A-are you-?”

“I’m sure X, I just tried to eat you!” Zero snapped, his shoulders tightened.

X blinked holding his tongue.

Zero’s face fell. “Sorry, I’ve been...Off lately and fighting this but…” He sighed, his shoulders falling back, he had given up once. And he attacked X when he gave up the fight.

X hugged Zero, he inhaled the scent of conditioner, peaches. “You have to be lying.”

“I wish I was.” He could feel X’s breath on his chest. “I want this to be some stupid joke, that I can wake up and laugh at it...But it’s not.”


	6. Good for you X

He didn’t remember how his tongue got back in X’s mouth.

The bedroom was dark the only light came from the blue night light, _ his _ night light. The bed sheets were half on him and the half on the floor. X was sprawled under him, naked, naked and painting, his face was a deep shade of red. Zero couldn't say much he was also in the same state, but with his teeth on X’s adam's apple. He moaned as cold fingers ran up his spine, they stopped where his hair was in a ponytail. A second later his long locks fell around the two of them. God, damn he looked, looked...breathtaking, literally. Zero thought as X sucked on his lips again, and once again his breath was gone.

X’s hair was messy, Zero’s wasn’t any better as the curls wrapped around X’s round face. One landed on his nose X blew some air at it, unsuccessfully moving the strand. He swiped away the lock, X smiled shyly.

Zero flashed the same goofy smile back. They both broke into a soft laugh. He couldn’t help but feel his heart racing and his headache gone. Maybe it was X? The only thing that kept him from falling apart. Zero pushed the thought away. X moaned his name his legs slid upwards his hands formed fists around the sheets.

Again his tongue was back in X’s mouth.


	7. New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a year or so after X leaves the Hunters.  
> Zero doesn't like Rookies.

Zero rolled his eyes. “What now Alia?”

Alia sighed in his com, Zero pictured the blonde rubbing her temples and making the most stressed face possible. “Signas wants to see you again.”

Now it was Zero’s turn to frown. “New partner?”

“Yep, this is the fifth one this month. Jesus, you can’t stand anyone else but X huh?” Alia grinned.

Zero groaned. “Why can’t I just work alone?”

Alia cussed. “Zero, for all these years you’ve always had a partner, someone who can do long range. Vile was your first, then after he went mav, and X took over, but yo-”

“Yeah yeah I know, X left, her retired, can’t blame him. Fighting was never his style, and besides he’s safe, tha-” Zero held his tongue, no other hunter but X himself knew. Knew of their activities, god the public would flip hearing there almighty heroes would spend nights together.

“Welp, he’s requesting you in his office.” Alia said the com shutting off.

Zero growled, he needed to see X after this.

* * *

Signas rumbled, he remembered Sigma was in this office before him. When he was ‘younger’, he was much  _ stranger _ than. And Sigma was still intimidating, funny that that monster was made off of X’s designs. It must hurt Dr.Cain that his first son is a leviathan.

Signas pushed the thoughts out of his head, now was not the time to think about the past. One of his top hunters wasn’t cooperating will anyone. He regretted reading X’s leave, almost saddened with the blue hunter’s absence. He knew he wasn’t the only one, about two years ago Zero and X had gotten...close. Oddly close, he wandered, unlike Sigma he listened to his co-workers, he also kept up with gossip. A rumor that Zero was sucking face with X, even stranger is that Signas could see it. Then again there was a rumor that Alia had a huge crush on him, that would explain how she stuttered around him.

Speak of the devil, Signas’ com turned on. “C-commander?”

Signas grinned. “Yes Alia?”

He heard her inhale. “Zero’s here, heads up he’s pissy.”

He thanked Alia inside for always giving him a heads up. “When is he not? Send him in.”

* * *

He actually skipped, he, Zero the maverick killer of thousands was skipping in the rain. Well, no one knew it was him. His hair was neatly tucked in a bun and in his hat while he had a bandanna covering most of his face. He liked seeing skinny jeans on other  _ people _ , sadly he hated the things. In other words his thighs were screaming for freedom.  _ Mental note: Rip apart skinny jeans and then re steal the pair of baggy sweats back from X. _ Besides the jeans he was rather well dressed, a leather coat and a simple plain white shirt, and oddly suspenders. X seemed to like them for some reason.

Zero paused checking if the bread was still dry, glad that the rain didn’t touch it. X had found a rather nice large apartment. He never had to pay for anything, being that he was a retired hunter and that Dr.Cain always let him ride on his coat tails. Either way, it was all free, tv to water, X never paid a cent.

Zero skidded to a stop, jumping up the three steps, pulling out a key from his pocket. He smiled at the little charm that looked just like his saber then the cute little kitten next to it.

* * *

X heard the front door open no alarms were sounded meaning Zero was home. He didn’t move knowing that Zero would find him eventually, instead, X sat in the window seat snuggling in a blanket. A book in his hands. He half listened to Zero in the kitchen, hearing the oven beep, then Zero washing his hands. X hummed shutting the rather large book and then wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

He stumbled out seeing Zero in the cook’s room, over the oven. He flushed seeing that Zero didn’t have any pants on.

“Hows the reading?” Zero asked grabbing a bottle of spice.

X shuffled over to the dinner table, pulling his feet up and yanking the blanket over his toes. “Welp, I’ve read everything that I own twice, sadly. Played all the video games, some more than once. I’ve even learned morse code in my boredom.”

Zero snorted, either from the pepper or X. “Only a year and you’ve stuck cabin fever?”

“Yep, so how was your day?” X asked, playing with a napkin, on his free time he learned origami.

Zero sighed, leaning back on the stove top. “Yelled my head off at another dumbass hunter, so once again I’ve not no one to back me up. Signas is really pissy about it.”

X stopped mid fold of making a dragon, he looked over at the blonde. “Miss me that bad?”

Zero shook his head. “Just glad that you’re off the battlefield, you know how I use to worry so much?”

X gave a weak shaky smile. “You got headaches so bad that you thought you were turning maverick.”

Zero laughed, a hearty one, he still was ify about the subject. “At least, you’re safe.” He lifted the pan off the stove, setting it on the counter with a mat under. Then he grabbed two plates. X watched as Zero fixed them dinner, Zero was surprisingly a good cook while X was good with anything sweet.

Moments later the two cuddled on the couch with empty plates, X burried his face in Zero’s chest. Zero watched the tv zoning out.

“Zero?” X mumbled under his breath.

Yet somehow Zero had heard him, raising an eyebrow.

X blushed, all of Zero’s attention focused on him. “Do you think the reason you were getting those headaches was from me?”

Zero snorted. “No,” He leaned down planting a kiss on x’s forehead. “the only crime you’re guilty of is being too absorbable.”

X blushed harder and Zero pulled them close.

X mumbled feeling the absences of warmth, he rolled over haring Zero sit up. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust. Zero was naked sitting with his back to X, he was pulling up one of his socks. Zero stopped looking over, his blue eyes cut through the darkness. “I woke you up again?”

X smiled, pulling his arm to his chest. “Zero you’d always wake me up when I need it the most.”

Zero sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he leaned over. Time stopped for the two of them, it was a simple gesture but yet so complicated. Zero sat up from the kiss.

“I wish you didn’t have to go…” X whined.

“Heh, sorry but Signas has a very short temper with me, an-”

“No, just stay, didn’t have to be out there fighting and…” X bit his lip. “I can’t lose you.”

Zero paused. “I promise you won’t.”

* * *

_ Shit, shit, shit! _ He skidded to stop, his whole body tensed, he held his shaky breath. Cupping his mouth as he heard wings flap and then a loud thump.

“I know that little shit is here somewhere!”

It was one of his old ‘friends’, Wind Crowrang, one of the members of Red Alert. Axl stilled as the bird like reploid walked up the street his claws clanked on the cold converter.  _ Dman it Axl you fucked up big time! I knew something horrible happened but this? _ He bit his lips pushing the thought out of his mind, pushing the strange purple reploid out too. Wind Crowrang stopped right next to where Axl hid, the bird huffed.

“Dumbass kid,” His hand clenched into a fist, slamming it into the wall right above Axl’s head. “I’LL FIND YOU AXL!” He stretched his wings again gently taking off until he was above the city limits to really take flight.

Axl swallowed hard deactivating his stealth gear, his orange hair puffed out and his green eyes were bright, bright and scared. He slunk down the full weight of what he had done came crashing down on his shoulders.  _ Red is gone, that purple guy did something with him...and the others followed...then they set that sick maverick we’ve been keeping on me?! _ Axl touched his forehead, wincing as stinging pain smacked into him. The X shaped cut was bleeding badly, it dripped down and off his nose. Once again he pushed himself up, feeling how drained he was from the night’s running and hiding. He needed help.


	8. Bam Ginger!

Zero cursed, his teleport signal landed evenly in the most horrid place possible, district 24. It was a run down place, most of the residents were reploids. A dull pain was at the back of his head.  _ Maybe X was right? That he might be the cause? He’s safe so why is my head killing me? _ Zero grunted walking down the sidewalk.

Signas had sent Zero to this district to check out a disturbance, made by some reploid. In other words, he was out of public duty, after his last partner Signas as a punishment made him lap dog.

“Disgusting.” Zero wrinkled his nose seeing vomit by his feet. “Cleaning this armour after this.” He looked closer seeing fresh liquid of some sort. “Some fight maybe, might as well got nothing better to do.” He shrugged following the small pools of liquid.

With each step the pools grew bigger and bigger, he finally identified that it was reploid blood. And it was fresh. He followed it down another street then an alleyway, slowly getting further and further into a maze of brick and trash.

His temper didn’t improve. “Fucking 24, fucking Signas.” He punched the wall, his neck hurt being that it was stuck looking at the ground. “This is bull-” He fell face forward landing in the first, odd he didn’t trip over anything. “That does it!” He smashed his fist into the ground cracking it.

“Uuuugggnnn….”

Zero froze hearing a weak groan of pain. Jumping up and pulling his saber, alert. “Who is there?! Show yourself coward!” He stomped his foot on the ground.

“Could you not?”

Zero gasped seeing the brick dissolved into a young face. He was hurt, badly, most of his armour were crumbling. A giant X was cut through his helmet and blood was pouring out of it.

“So Lifesaver that’s why he’s here.” Zero said looking in on the kid who was under.

Lifesaver cursed, rolling his eyes. “And as far as I know he’s a dumb ass kid.” He folded his arms, annoyed with Zero.

“Then how did he get that cut?” Zero spat back, his foul temper matching Lifesaver’s.

“You could’ve given it to him?”

Zero growled stomping off.

“Better check in on him!” Lifesaver called after Zero.

* * *

X ran over hearing Zero stomp in.  _ Zero is pissed. _ He stopped seeing the blonde still in armour and filthy. Zero looked like he was about to tear someone a new one, hopefully not X. Zero’s eyes softened when they fell on the little brunette, X let himself breathe.

“Sorry, I know it’s kinda odd for me to come here like this.” Zero pushed his helmet off, his blonde locks falling evenly around his face.

“Zero it’s fine, what is it?” X asked taking Zero’s filthy helmet. “I’ll wash this.”

Zero followed X towards the sink, X began to fill the sink with warm water, happy that the armour was water proof. “Welp Signas put me on lap dog duty.”

X gasped looking over suprised. “He did not.”

Zero nodded rolling his neck. “So I spent the whole morning in 24.”

X poured the dish soap into the sink. “24?”

“Yeah, I got bored and followed this trail of blood, next think I know is that there's this kid, a reploid, dying.” Zero sighed pulling his shoulder guards off. “So I rushed the little shit back to the base and Lifesaver gives me crap.”

X took the armor and began to dip in the sink.

“Hell I’m not even supposed to be here, I’ll just tell Signas to go fuck himself.”

“Zero!” X stepped back. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“X,” Zero grinned. “such a goody-two-shoes.”

“Zer-mm” He felt Zero’s arms around his waist and a slight tug closer.

“I don’t care, the hell with them. All I need is you.” Zero whispered pressing his mouth to X’s neck.

* * *

Zero watched the kid restart, his systems weren’t too bad, well it didn’t take long to fix. Didn’t take long for Zero’s mood to fix either. He felt the hickeys on his neck, and he still could feel X’s lips on him. He flushed looking away from anyone, staring at the wall until his face cooled.

Lifesaver stepped out. “The kid’s fine, his name is Axl and...take him to signas.”

Axl stepped out his armour was repaired and shining even, even his hair seemed better.

“Fine.” Zero grunted, turning.

A moment later Axl followed. “So you’re the famous Zero, eh?”

“Your voice already annoys me and I’ve only heard it three times.” Zero rolled his eyes, ready to break the kid.

“Nice, I bet you trip over your hair goldy locks.” Axl shot back.

_ Oh this is gonna be fun! _

“Hah, at least, I have a soul ginger.” Zero elbowed Axl, humor for once in his tone.

Axl grinned. “I can see you skipping now red riding hood, gonna talk to Signas the big bad wolf.”

“Do your freckles come off when you shake your head?”

“Do you trip over your hair?”

“Nose picker.”

“Horse tai-”

**ALERT! ALERT!**

Zero jumped hearing the alarm sound, his hand reached up to his com. “Alia?”

“Zero thank God, whoever you got with you get down to district 69, there's a huge maverick attack there!”

“69?” Zero froze, X lives in 69. “Common kid.” Zero barked at Axl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's that sex joke, 69. X lives in 69.


	9. Ginger and Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile you dick

“Heh, wow X didn’t think you’d go soft that quick.” Vile sneered looking at he beaten reploid before him. X spat up fresh blood, his left arm was torn off. “What happened to your precious little Zero?”

X growled, pushing himself to his feet.

Vile could see it with every small movement, X was shaking under his skin. “I wasn’t done last time so…” He rushed forward, pushing his fist into X’s stomach. X fell limp. “Now to see Zero’s face.” He grinned.

* * *

Zero teleported as close as he could get to X’s, Axl landed besides him. Zero had already set up there coms. “Follow me.” He barked, sprinting forward his saber and his buster both drawn, he was ready to kill. The headache was raging in his head, he didn’t care about what Vile said a year ago. That he was the reason for the sickness, right now his mind was on getting X to safety.

Axl huffed behind him, no smartass remarks, no jokes, just quiet and focused. At his sides were twin pistols, he jumped ahead. His ‘wings’ spread out as he glided above the ground. “Zero, it’s bad.”

“Tell me.” Zero growled, jumping on cars as people and reploids alike ran.

“There's a few buildings completely destroyed.” Axl saw Zero delima. “Here.” He glided down linking his arm with Zero’s. He pushed back up the two-laned on a rooftop, zero thanked him as Axl caught his breath. the red hunter ran forward. “Jesus.”

Zero leaped over an alley, he could see the smoke now rising above. His ‘heart’ was racing in his ear. “No, no, no. Please.” His head screamed.

Axl joined him once again gliding in the air.

“Go ahead kid, and listen if there's a buttered reploid get him out of there!”

Axl looked confused but nodded following orders, he went on ahead.

“Please, be okay.” Zero huffed jumping another break again.

Axl hovered ahead his pistols firing, then a giant beam blasted at the kid who floated onto the roof. Zero knew that weapon, Vile. His head almost split in half.

His fears were confirmed seeing Vile standing among the ruins, his shoulder cannon still had smoke floating off. And there was X off line and draped over Vile’s arm, X was damaged.

Zero roaded jumping down his buster charged.

Vile laughed, swinging a limp X in front of his body. “Think twice Zero.”

He growled, watching as Axl floated around Vile.

“FUCK!” Vile cussed stumbling forward as Axl landed a hit.

Zero jumped forward his saber drawn. Aiming for Vile’s head. Cutting X’s chest. He jumped back as X screamed in pain, Zero covered his mouth in shock. “X?” His head in a meat blender.

X looked over pain clearly written on his face. “Zer-”

The two teleported away.

Zero screamed his mind ripping in two, the pain increased, almost to where he would lose his vision. Axl ran over.

“Zero?”

Zero’s howl of rage and pain echoed all around the city.


	10. SIGNAS HOLY FUCK!

Axl shifted his feet again, scared. Signas was huge, he towered over both him and Zero, not to mention he was pissed.

“So Commander Zero brings some random kid into OUR HQ and then has him repaired. Then everything goes sour and you whisk the poor kid into battle. Not to mention, you screaming and throwing a huge fit if on every reploid and human newsfeed.” Signas sat after he paced around the two, Zero glared at him, Axl only wanted to make himself smaller. The chair groaned as Signas’ weight was put on it. “Zero...Axl please step out for a second, I really can’t yell at you.”

Axl didn’t move. “Sir if I may, I wanted to tag along and help in any way possible.” Zero shot him a look of worry but also of thanks.

Signas blinked.

Axl sighed. “I also have some rather important information for the hunters.”

“Spill.” Signas pressed a button on his desk, to record every work Axl said.

“I wasn’t ‘born’ with this lovely scar,” Axl pointed to the massive cut. “no my maverick teammates gave me this. they set a maverick on me and welp, that’s why I was dying in an ally.” Axl licked his lips, feeling both sets of eyes on him. “I was part of a maverick hunter group, a small one, like a gang. Red Alert was the name, our leader Red, an aged reploid, and 8 others (not including me). We would hunt down mavericks and test on them…” Zero looked away, sick. Signas hid his expression with his folded hands. “I think they’re all mavericks now and that...that Red is working with Sigma, and Vile…”

Signas sighed, leaning back. “I see.” He pressed the button, the recorded stopped. “Axl you may leave, I suggest get repairs and eat.”

Axl nodded his thanks, giving Zero a ‘sorry I can’t stay for the death of you’ look.

Axl laughed seeing that Alia and Layer were both by the door pressing their ears on it.

* * *

It was his turn to test a theory he had on the red hunter. Signas smiled but he hid it, God damn he loved it when he got some good dirt on someone. “I understand that you and X were partners, co-workers…” He still had to act like an adult around Zero.

Zero nodded. “Commande-”

Signas lifted his hand, Zero shut his mouth. “Why did you act so recklessly?”

Zero didn’t answer his head fell again.

“Zero…” Signas grinned, thinking that Alia was gonna flip hearing this. But Layer would be disappointed. “What are your connections to a retired hunter? Who has rarely shared any of your interests.”

Zero bit his bottom lip. “I acted out because he’s a very close friend and that he deserves more then wha-” Zero cut himself off, his face was oddly red.

“Zero…” Signas carried the O longer. “Tell me the truth, or I won’t put you on this mission with the kid, I’ll have you cleaning bathrooms.”

Zero swallowed loudly, he was forced to tell the truth.

* * *

“HOLY SHIT!” Alia screamed running into Signas’ office, Layer fainted. Signas growled at her while Zero only looked at his feet.

“Alia this is-”

“Signas!” Alia snapped at him, her power core jumping backwards. She frowned at him. “I knew it!”

“Alia!” Signas jumped up slapping his fists on his desk.

“Oh hell no.” Alia rushed over to him, yanking his collar down.

Signas grunted his eyes cold.

Layer finally got to her feet, she gasped. “Alia do-”

She heard both Zero and even Layer gasp, she flipped them off. As she shut up Signas with her own mouth. She turned sharply hearing Signas fainted on the desk.


	11. NAKED AND AFRAID

He shook, naked, alone and in the dark, in a maverick base, with him...X shuttered hearing footsteps, they passed. His mind was nothing but panic. Zero’s hurt and scared look permanently imprinted in his mind. His Zero, his blade, X’s skin. X touched the now healing scab, it still was raw, it still hurt. X whipped away the tears, he knew what was going to happen. He just prayed that Zero was okay.

Light blinded him, he tried to shrink into the closet to hide away.

“Get up.” It was Vile.

X nodded standing on shaky feet.

there was no blonde hair, no red armour or blue eyes, no soft whispers of any kind. No, only screams begging and crying, pain and shame. No safe place for X to run to, no place for him to find Zero.


	12. Worried

Zero sat next to Axl, still in shock from Alia and his heart in a pit of worry. Axl bit into another burger, everyone else watched putting their food down. Axl ate like he never seen food in his life, and it wasn't a nice thing to see. Zero poked at his stake with a cold fork, he wasn’t going to eat much for a while.  _ X...How could I let that happen?! X please be okay! _ Slowly Zero’s anger built up, his headache returned shaper this time.

“So kid,” Axl looked up pulling a patty out of one of the many burgers he had, meeting the eyes of a hunter. “I’ll wait for you to finish eating.” The hunter sat next to Axl.

Axl nodded wolfing down the remains of his food. “Yeah?” He whipped his mouth on his armor sleeve and then washed it down with a cold drink.

The hunter leaned in close whispering. “So did you hear about what happened?”

Axl shook his head.

“I heard that your ‘friend’ is getting some as-” The hunter stopped seeing death in Zero’s eyes. “Shit sorry I’ll tell you later.” The hunter jumped up running off.

Zero slid his stake to Axl, the kid dove into the still lukewarm slice of meat. “I’ll talk to Alia about the mission, and we’ll rest up and head out tonight, got it?”

Axl, stopped half of the steak hanging from his mouth, he didn’t use forks or a knife. “Why are you so impatient to get to...this guy?”

“...That’s X.”

Axl spat out his half chewed stake. “You shitting me? I thought he was far off on some island relaxing!”

Zero shook his head. “Too many friends.”  _ And a lover he didn’t want to leave. _

Axl stood up tossing his food. “Well come on, we can’t sit with out thumbs up our asses.”

Zero looked at him. “Signas old us to rest and repair before g-”

“And Alia knocked him out like an elephant. This is THE X we are talking about. God knows what hell he might be going through.”

Axl didn’t see Zero winch, but the kid did have a point. They needed to get him back pronto. Zero stood up, towering over the kid. “Report to Alia, I’ll need to get a few things meet me in the teleporter pads, level 3.” Zero swiftly turned, his blond locks flowing behind him. A dull knife cutting into the back of his head now wasn’t the time to rest.

* * *

He grinned X laid numb and shaking, facing away from him. He grinned more than satisfied, he broke X and Zero all in one day’s work. “Don’t worry,” He said a sly and greasy tone. “Zero will come for you and when he does...Well, the remains of you that is.”

X shook his legs still parted, his eyes wide. His mind was gone, his whole backside was red. A line of blood fell between his legs.

* * *

Axl knew Zero was the most professional out of the professional but not like this. Zero was panicking. He watched the red hunter talk to Alia, he tapped his foot glancing left and right. Axl popped his gum again, watching every move of Zero.

“Okay so we…” Alia trailed off seeing Zero’s red eyes burning into her’s.

“Have no idea where they are.” Layer finished, she calmly walked around with a class pad.

Zero snapped again, punching his fist into the wall behind Alia. Alia screamed ducking, Axl jumped up standing between Zero and the navigator, Layer jumped and joined Axl. Axl’s mouth was dry seeing the pure anger in Zero’s red eyes. “Z-zero, just relax for a second I know you’re screaming insid-”

Zero grunted twisting back to the entrance, his hair slapped Axl in the face. “I’ll be in the simulator room, in an hour I’ll be back and you better have a lead.”

Axl watched him. “Wow...Can one of you do a little bit more explaining?” He turned to Layer was Alia was too shaken up to speak.

Layer sighed sitting on her desk. “In a way zero is an outsider to all of the hunters, even X sometimes. But X was always the closest, even when Zero put up the highest walls, X would climb them. And Zero…” Layer licked her lips. “Zero loves that about him...that’s why he always protected X even when X didn't’ need it.”

Alia stood up using the wall to balance her. “So he feels he failed X…”

* * *

The room warped and twisted, digital figures formed everyone of them in a battle stance. Zero pulled his saber out, he snarled, his mind changing all of their faces to Vile’s. He sprinted slicing one in half, then stabbing another’s eye socket. They both faded into cubes, dead. Then there was the boss, a horrid looking maverick who’s synthetic skin was peeling.

Zero didn't’ waste any time, jumping forwards and striking a hit on the head. The maverick screamed. Zero gasped landing a few feet away. His head bursting in pain. He heard X’s scream. Quickly he ended the simulation, falling forward grabbing his head. His breath was ragged and shallow, his mind was filled with terroirs. X screaming out his name, then suddenly quiet, Zero sighed relieved that it was only his mind.

Then the image of X’s beaten torn up body flashed in his mind. His armor cracked and caked with blood, most of X’s skin was torn off. His internal systems were exposed. Then X’s head swiveled to look at him, his mouth moved but there were no words. Zero reached forward his own hand covered in blood. He could hear was X was saying now, or he didn’t need to hear it.

Zero screamed it echoed back in the room.

Axl looked up his face determined, that faded quickly, the kid was in shock. “Zero?”

Zero brushed off the remaining tears, he folded his arms making himself look taller, or well not like he had spent the last hour breaking down. “Anything?” He asked, too worried to give any intimation to Alia, layer or even Axl.

Alia glanced up, shook it off, then returned to looking at the hologram table. “A small lead, really small one.” She nodded to Layer.

Layer controlled the table. “We found a small transmitter, an old one from the first outbreak. In the sewers, I’ve checked and re-checked the activations numbers and owner, it’s one of X’s. We don’t know if he set it up or…”

“Vile.” Zero spat the name out as if it were roitin food.

Axl nodded. “So we’ll go down and check around.”

Zero nodded, inserting the location in his teleporter.

Axl glanced at Alia and Layer. “What if it’s a trap?”

“Good.” Zero said in a frozen tone. “I need to let off some steam.”

Alia slapped her hand on the table. “And what if it’s not? what if it’s a lead? You’ll get running after some blue ghost that might not even be the real X!”

“She’s got a point.” Layer noted.

Zero turned sharply back. “Pray for their sake it’s not.”

Axl glanced around, then winked at the two ladies. “Come on, you're boyfriends ass won’t save itself!”

For that Zero punched Axl in the stomach.


	13. A Flickering Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUMINE!  
> RED!  
> And yes they are both mavericks...

_ Zero...please, please don’t take this out on yourself... _ X bit his lip facing down a cry of pain, hating how his body reacted and that it wasn’t him...No it was this red eyed black haired rapist. One who had kept X all to himself. It was odd that Vile kidnapped the very first reploid and didn’t even report it to Sigma, or if Sigma was still alive.

Instead X was confined to a small room, some duct tape and rope kept him from escaping, that and his mental state. “Help...Please someone...anyone…?”

His hope wavered.

* * *

“ So the lead was real?” Signas rubbed his head, looking for an E-can.

Alia handed a cold one to him, nodding. Her face was bright red. “Yeah Layer is looking at the evidence as Zero and Axl rest, well Axl.”

“That bad?” Signas questioned, opening the can.

“Yeah, Zero’s off in his living quarters, doing God knows what.” Alia sighed, waving at Signas before leaving his office.

The door shut Signas was alone with himself. “Shit.” He rubbed his head, pressing the com on his desk. “Layer?”

“Yes sir?” Layer’s voice came throught.

“What happened before I offlined?” He asked. “I can only recall zero admitting that him and x were together…”

“Ohhhh….So Alia ran in making a huge mess, you tried to calm her then…”

“Then?”

“Then she kissed you and you were out like a light.”

“Oh…” Signas licked his lips, cherry. “That'll be all.” The com clicked off. He was once again alone. “Welp that confirms that…”  _ I'll have to think of something really clever...maybe cheesy? Oh, OH! Check mate Alia… _ He grinned leaning back in his chair. His mind returning back to the actual issue. “Damn it Zero.”

* * *

Axl’s eye blinked open, someone was coming. He shook it off, zoning out to his music that played in his helmet.

A group of reploid walked up the halls, two large ones in front two in back, but a rather small tall one in the middle. The middle one was in white armour, his purple colored hair stood out.

Something about the group made Axl pause his music, he stood up brushing off some dust. “Yes?”

The pale white one clicked his tongue the four brutes stopped, he turned walking over to Axl. “A new gen?”

Axl blinked finding the voice rather odd, but it stuck out, not to mention how he walked. there was something odd about him and yet he had Axl’s full attention. “Y-yeah.” He didn’t know why he stuttered just then.

The pale reploid stopped he hummed looking at Axl’s design. “Odd I’ve never seen a model like you, a copy chip, and even thrusters? Not to mention the orange hair?” he tapped his fore finger on his pale lips. “A prototype? Maybe...No doubt you’re a fighter, then again who doesn’t fight today.”

Axl shot him a confused and flustered look.

“Oh my apologizes, I’m Lumine director of the Jakob project, I’m kinda lost, could you direct us to the commander?” The orange eyes pinned Axl.

“S-sure.” He stood up. “This way.”

The four brutes made a movement to continue down the hall, Lumien raised his hand. “Wait out in the front, I’m surrounded by the best here.” The towering four reploids nodded turning back.

Axl swallowed loudly. “Are they really needed?” He asked.

Lumine nodded. “Sadly, so…”

“Oh right.” Axl looked around. “This way.” He rushed over to a corner. “Sorry I’m on the jum-”

Lumine was right next to him waiting quietly for him to show the way. “I can keep up.”

Axl grinned. “You can try.” He wings switched on.

Lumine rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.” He ran forward stopping by the restroom half way down the hall.

“Oh this will be fun.”

* * *

The water sloshed around him, he cussed resting his head against the wet tile, it still hurt. He blinked a few times his vision warping. “It happends when X is in danger…” He noticed his temper flare ups and the constant squeezing pain in the back of his mind. His hair drifted in the water, curling all around him. Wanting his mind to be relaxed and free, not in this dark constant turmoil. Wanting his X back and safe, in his arms and smiling. 

Not the mental imagine he seemed to be stuck with.

* * *

He smiled as Axl heaved next to him, it had been a long while since he could have any fun. Or not stress over  _ that... _ But he had a good laugh, seeing Axl fly over some girls with a bunch of papers, and get hit with a shoe.

Axl rubbed his head as he reached for an E-can that a blone girl handed him. “Thanks Alia.”

Lumine smirked. “That was fun.”

“Fun until you zipped around like a fucking mouse.” Axl sighed sitting in a chair.

“I was built mostly for space, so my thrusters are a bit stronger than you’d think, and I’m not use to gravity…”

Axl waved his arm.

“Thanks Axl.” Lumien turned bowing his head to Alia. “May I speak with Signas?”

Alia blinked, she nodded. “About what?”

“I have a bit of an iussie I want the hunters to look into.” Lumine said folding his arms as he looked back at Axl whom was still breathing heavily.

* * *

_ Zero isn’t going to like this… _ Yet Signas held his composer well, understanding Lumine’s needs. The Jakob project was recently attacked by mavericks, some important reploids were killed in the process and some were taken. So Lumine was requesting a form of protection, A.K.A. top hunters far away from earth protecting him.

“So…” Lumine crossed his arms, he didn’t sit in one of the chairs, only standing and trying to look convincing.

Signas sighed. “...I understand your need, however Director...we can’t spare any hunters at this time.”

Lumien raised an eyebrow, his orange eyes turned cold.

Signas hated explaining himself. “As you know we have a very small amount of hunters stations here, and a large amount of square feet to cover.”  _ Not to mention that our two top of the top hunters are un fit, X is retired and more than likely won’t touch his armor again, Zero is...mentally killing himself. _ He sighed folding his hands together, the feeling of lecturing a child can over him again. “Sadly I-we can’t spare anyone but rookies...possible take this up with the humans?”

Lumine chewed on his inner lip, Signas watched him. Observing the white armored reploid, he was off, granted he spent most of his time in space. working day in day out, but it seems like Lumine had some extra weight on his shoulders...Like he wasn’t in control… His nervous shifting gave it away, the little drip of sweat from his hair, not to mention the shifting eyes. God Signs wanted someone to keep an eye on this one, but he had no one. Not even a rookie, he wanted to give Axl the assignment, but Axl wasn’t even a fully registered hunter, the kid seems to have a liking with the Director…

Lumine finally gave into Sigans’ unblinking stare. “Very well, I’ll see what other options I can get.” Lumine tanked Signas, leaving before the Commander had time to say good day.

“Something isn’t right…”

* * *

Lumine sighed Alia walked in front of him carrying a stack of papers.  _ Sigmas isn’t going to like this...Then again there really is no rush, that Red guy should help that mad man around until the hunters fall into the trap… _

“Hey Lumine.” It was Axl whom jumped up no longer out of breath, the kid smiled.

_ Heh, cute...Wait! Cute? _ Lumine smiled back forcing his inner struggle down. “Yeah?”

Axl grabbed him by the arm yanking him around. “Come on.”

“Come to what?” Lumine asked laughing.

“Let’s eat before you do anything else!” Axl stopped pulling Lumine instead he tossed the pale reploid over his shoulder. “Come on, I bet space food sucks!”

“Wel-”

“I forgot you’re from space!” Axl slid him off his shoulder. “What’s it like?”

_ Oh God he’s got so much energy...Quit smiling that smile! _ “Uhhh…”

“Axl stop before you break him.” It was Alia, there was a snicker behind her, it was the other girl who had long purple hair.

* * *

He didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t have much of a choice. His whole team but one were mavericks now, even him, his mind screamed to obey every demand Sigma made. Even sending Wind Crowrang, after Axl...Red hated himself. Axl was like a little brother to him, after everything they had gone through. Axl was a scrapped new gen reploid, Red found him half broken and bleeding out in the dump. Fixing him to see if he was a maverick, but the ‘baby’’ was nothing but that a baby. Soon Axl was “growing up’ learning from Red and the others, from programming self repairs, then fighting…

Red didn’t want Axl int the battle, truly seeing him as a child. The only bit of the sunshine that seemed to break the clouds, the only one who smiled.

But here he was waiting for his ‘master’, a man he truly _hated_. Sigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Red, I feel like he was like a big brother to Axl and like a father. And yes Lumine fell head first for Axl, I see Lumine as still kinda childish but doesn't have any time to act like one, so that's why he likes Axl.


	14. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero still loves and blames himself for Iris' death. And Axl tries to make him smile.

“So…” Zero started.

“So, this is great.” Alia said looking at the tests. “X is alive when he set the lead, and healthy. But scared…” Alia bit her lip.

“Great, he  _ was _ alive! So fucking helpful!” Zero snapped his head ached didn’t ease up.

Alia rolled her eyes. “It can also help you track him down.” She pointed to the still active piece of metal. It was a small blue painted chip that was a sticky residue on it that was so difficult to get off, every second or so the red light blinked. Every reploid had them even Zero who was no built in this decade. It was like a black box tracker, mostly used to find hunters M.I.A. but it was recently used to find humans too.

Layer spoke up. “It’ll be the best way to track down your X, well…”

Signas spoke up the door to his office wide open. “The signal only lasts two weeks after the lead has been activated.”

Alia licked her lips. “You’ve got to hurry…”

Axl grabbed the lead looking at it. “So how does it work?”

Layer stepped forward. “Who wants it?”

Zero nodded.

“Stupid question.” She leaned up taking zero’s helmet off. “It’ll lead you with your map interface, and it might bug out now and then but keep up with it. It’ll retrace X’s steps.” She slipped the lead in Zero’s helmet, pressing it down. “Here.”

Signas rumbled again. “I want a check up every hour, and if you do find the maverick nest then you send for back up. Axl don’t let zero get too carried away, got it?”

Axl nodded, giving a shitty salute. “Sir!”

“Okay in five Axl meet me in th-”

Alia rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. “He doesn’t know where the pad room is?”

“Fine,” Zero snapped, turning. “You’ll come with me.”

Axl followed, a extra bounce in his step.

The door whooshed open, to Zero’s living quarters. Axl poked his head in, Zero yanked him back with the orange hair, Axl gasped.

“Ow!”

“Don’t touch  _ anything _ .” Zero stepped in.

Axl followed staying in the living room. “So, tell me about X.”

Zero felt his whole mouth go dry. “He’s...he’s a sweetheart, not a fighter, it’s not in his code.” Zero walked forward turning down the hall.

Axl sheepishly followed him.

“Heh, he knew how to make someone smile,” He stopped in the bathroom pulling his helmet off and grabbing Iris’ hair band, the only thing he had left of her besides the digital photos.  _ NO, I’m not letting that happen again, Iris I promise! _ X’s broken body’s image imprinted in the back of his head. “even after...after  _ I _ killed  _ her. _ ”

Axl stayed quiet out of regard.

* * *

He huffed following behind Zero whom’s only attention was on the lead. First it was the sewers, then a teleport to the main park, then the back alley ways, it glitched taking them back to X’s now destroyed home. And now they stood in the middle of a scrap yard. A landfill to be exact.

Axl held his tongue seeing parts of past reploids. Seeing torn heads, broken chests, and even ‘children’. Axl cupped his mouth fighting back hot sick vomit, Zero didn’t seem fazed by it. But this was eternal hell for Axl, knowing he was a reject an unfinished project. And that he would return from the junk he game from, a short life. Sadly that was the only reason he acted like a child, the whole world seemed to be nothing but a burden to everyone, so he figured why not grin through the pain?

But the sadist this was that he missed Red, his big brother...It was hard to smile now, to crack jokes. The world came down once again fullweight on his shoulders, and he had no one to help him up this time.

Zero groaned, rubbing his head.

Axl stopped his deep thinking looking at the red hunter. “Zero?”

“This headache…”

Axl frowned, headaches were one of the most common symptoms of mavericazation. “Did you get it ch-”

“X first then me.” Zero shook himself pushing forward.

_ He doesn’t show it now, but I can tell he doesn’t want to see X’s severed head in this dump...Vile is toying with him, I hope. _ Axl swallowed thinking of Zero the most feared berzerker in the hunters going after him, it wasn’t a nice to imagine.

“Great, okay back to the sewers.”

“Ugh!” Axl grinned. “I know I’m shitty as it is but this is just mean.”

Zero didn’t laugh, didn’t even smile, no he just teleported them both back.

* * *

He whimpered, it had been three days, every night and every time he saw the red eyes he prayed. Every cold touche and foul smelling whisper, he cringed. He didn’t know what else to do, but cry. Now broken, his hope was long gone, the days seemed to be years, his mind shattered. His thoughts choppy and uneven, he didn’t even beg anymore, numb inside and out. No longer in need of talking, no word he spoke would stop or save him.

Yet when he closed his eyes there was a red figure smiling at him saying something, but he couldn’t hear it anymore. His _heart_ hurt.

* * *

His _head_ hurt, leading them down another tunnel, the beeping became louder, but slowed as he passed the wall. “Something is here…” He turned back where the beeping got louder and more violent, he stared at the wall. “Axl, look for a switch.”

Axl groaned. “So sick of this shit, literally.”

Axl made jokes towards Zero, the red hunter didn’t bite, too focused to getting his X back.

The two felt around the wall, touching every filthy covered brick.

“I bet the people in the park smelled this when we walked through, huh?”

“Shut up and look.” Zero pushed Axl back to the task at hand.

“Zero that brick doesn’t have any shit on it.” Axl pointed towards a brick that was low towards the ground and yet the water sloshed off it. Axl leaned down pressing it, nothing happened but her noticed it was loose. He tossed the brink behind them seeing that there was a hidden handle, pulling it.

The water stopped with a loud crank. Zero gasped seeing that the floor feel forward into steps, into another tunnel. He pressed his com. “Signas we found a secret tunnel I’ll leave a marker by the lever for the backup. I think we’re getting close…”

“Thanks for checking it, report in 30. backup will be there in an hour.”

“I’ll take lead.” Zero shut hsi com off, pressing the blue gem on his helmet, the light began to grow brighter. “Down we go.”

* * *

Alia tapped her fingers on her desk, checking over Zero’s and Axl’s position, glancing at the map then writing another report that Zero wouldn’t do. Signas groaned leaving his office to grab a cold E-can, he was always under constant stress, and he still dealt with it. Better than herself, after Gate went mad she bailed on him, her fiance. Unable to touch another test or a lab again. Too scared.

And yet Signas had completely trusted her, to do more than what was asked for her.

He rumbled. “Zero please be right.”

“Hmm?” It was only them, Layver left on her lunch.

“He found a stairway in the sewers, he thinks it was once part of the old subway system.”

“Wow that old, subways?” Alia knew that subways were shut down due to teleportation.

“The city should’ve filled them up years ago…” He shrugged walking back into his office. “Alia I have some paper work for you to fill out.”

“I’m not doing your taxes again.” She snapped wishing it was a just a joke, but knew that Signas asked her now and then for help.

“Sadly not today, I’ve been good.” He slipped her a heavy folder full of papers.

“Thanks, you should go eat.” Alia commented opening up the folder.

“Sounds good thanks.” Signas rushed out, something odd for him.

“Please tell me the printer isn’t jammed again.” She groaned looking at the stack of pure white papers, thumbing through them. She stopped on a pink paper, the only pink paper. She pulled it out. A rather well drawing of a heart was on it, she flipped it over. “Oh…” She flushed quickly. “Welp, I’ll just check the yes box.”

Quietly she slipped the paper back in Signas’ office.

Closing the door and leaning on it. “Wow...Just wow that was so dorky.”

A pink piece of paper laid on his desk.

_ Do you want to eat some time? _

_ Yes ✔✅√✓ (oh fuck yes!) _

_ No _


	15. The Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red still cares about Axl!

He held his breath. “No, please, no.” The old monitor flashed two figures, one in bright red armour and the second, black. Red flinched inside, blinking a few times, it was him, Axl. He hoped that the kid ran off and hid somewhere, safe. His hope faded seeing that the prototype was following one of the most dangerous hunters, Zero. Biting his inner cheek as he played with the possible solutions.

Warn Sigma and watch as the mavericks tear them up? Or let it slip, and see if Axl is okay?

The _scar_ on the kid’s forehead tilted the scales. As he disabled the alarm.

* * *

Lumine grumbled crossing his arms.  _ I need to somehow lure in the hunters to the project...Sigma isn’t going to be too pleased with me… _ He rubbed his eyes stepping out of the shower, his purple hair flopped onto his pale back.  _ Yet he still thinks he’s running the show? HA! _ He grinned pulling on his robe and tying it. Blinking the water off his eyelashes. He grinned, looking at himself in the mirror. “Let’s see how this plays out…”

Gasping as he backed away from the mirror, his eyes flashed red for a split second. “No, I’m not one...one of those.”

* * *

Zero was quite, well as quiet as you can get carrying twice the weight of his armor's, X’s armor proved to be heavier. Being that X needed the extra weight that he was a shooter, not a berzerker. But Zero was slowing down, they stopped by the corner next to the old dusty tracks.

Zero leaned against the wall, Axl stuck his head out glad to have his camo active. Zero told him to radio and vocal since the two only communicated with short choppy messages in their helmets. It was like an app.

[We got two at 3, take out or?]

Zero grunted pushing himself off the wall. {Don’t.} The red hunter pointed at the ceiling.

Axl nodded jumping up and perching himself upon a beam, giving Zero his hand. Zero was heavy, heavier than before when they first fought Vile. [Jesus!] Axl yanked Zero up on the beam, the metal support didn't’ break.

{X’s armor.}

Axl nodded looking at the back that was magnetically attached to Zero’s back.

{We go in get X and get out, that’s all.}

They held their breath seeing the two mavericks pass under them, to Axl it seemed like years till the two passed down another tunnel.

{Let’s use these.}

[The beams?]

Zero nodded.

Axl jumped on ahead turning on his helmet light.

* * *

Something creaked.

X bolted up shaking, his eyes wide and his ears straining to hear. There it was again, this time, louder. Then again even louder, something was coming. X’s fear grew, festering in his belly, growing, spreading, like a sickness. With each creak, he shivered even more pushing himself more and more into the corner. The chains clanked as he shivered. The creaking stopped.

He held his breath hearing a loud thump, shutting his eyes tight.

The door swung open, there were gasped.

“Axl keep an eye out.” It sounded like Zero, but...It had been so long scene X had heard Zero give orders.

He shivered even more feeling a touch from something.

It recoiled back. “X?” The voice sounded worried and caring. “It’s me, _please X_ …”

X shook even more, biting his lip now, his eyes shut so tight that it hurt.

* * *

It hurt, everything he saw and felt hurt. X tied up like some animal, naked and bound. And he acted like one, shaking from the slightest touch, he didn’t even look at Zero. Axl glanced back giving him a worried look as he poked his head out the door.

{Someone’s coming.}

[Well do-]

{No it can’t be him!} Axl jumped out his twin pistols drawn. {Zero get X in his armor now!}

* * *

He stopped seeing Axl in a battle ready stance. “Good kid.” He said to himself withdrawing his scythe, then dropping it. “Axl please let me explain.”

Axl growled his guns didn’t waver.

_ He’s learned so much, heh. _ Red grinned a familiar grin one Axl knew, he raised his arms above his head. “You need help out of here.”

Axl glared at him, hiding all of his emotions, he waved one of his pistols. “Go on.”

Red’s focus was cut when a low scream came from Vile’s living quarters.

Axl glanced in, for a split second, still his firearms were held right at Red’s forehead. “Zero, what happened?”

“Just. Keep. Still!”

Red blinked. Did Vile have a prisoner but didn’t inform Sigma? Even if he was labeled a traitor and a maverick he still had some dirt on Vile. Red gasped seeing Zero stepping out, with X another famous hunter in his arms, knocked out.

The red hunter glared at Red, X mumbled something. “Shh keep quiet I’ll get you home.” His red eyes turned back to Red.

_ Zero has blue right?...If he had red then it was a sign of… Oh no. _ Red cleared his throat. “You can’t got back the way you came by now they know, I suggest the backup teleporter pad.”

Zero whispered to Axl. “Can we trust this guy?”

Axl turned back towards Red. “I did once, but then again being called ‘useless scrap metal’ punched my ticket.”

Red bit his lip.  _ I have to think of something! _ “I only said that to prevent you joining the rest of us.”

“Oh and giving me this nice scar sooo helped.”

Red grunted hi com flooded with voices now. “Zero, your eyes...they're not red.”

Zero blinked startled he pulled X closer to him.

“You know that’s the first sign of maverickism…”

Axl lowered his guns. “Where’s the pad?”

* * *

He was kinda glad that some of Red was still in there. Red bolted in front of them leading them down the tunnels, Zero held onto X even if he was slowing down.

[I can take him if you want?]

{No! I’m fine}

Axl glanced back shooting Zero a worried look, Zero shot back a pissed look. [You and your pride…] Axl hid his small smile, maybe...maybe Red could come back with them?  _ Red only calls out his enemy when he doesn’t want to fight...Smart move. _

The three turned left, down a flight of stairs, Red smashed a basement door open. glancing around for any mavericks who were following him. “Go.”

Axl jumped in first scanning the room, they were alone and there were no traps. “Good.” Zero followed than Red who shut the door behind them.

The lights flicked on, the room was dusty. In the middle was a massive old teleporter pad, so old that you had to manually press the coordinates in.

_ ~THUNK!~ _

He jumped drawing his pistols again, aiming for Red’s head. The giant didn’t stop as he tossed an old metal desk in front of the door. Axl sighed letting his arms fall to his sides, Zero waited on the pad, talking soft words to X, who was ‘sleeping’. Red crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

Axl nodded towards him, before dashing over to the pad, entering in the coordinates. the pad started to hum with energy. Axl smiled, looking at his older brother.

Red frowned. “You know I can’t join you.”

Axl’s heart broke, here was his mentor, his friend his  _ brother _ , staying behind and his first lesson was to never ever leave anyone behind. “But, Red…”

Red held up his hand. “This’ll be the last time we are allies, Axe.”

He swallowed his nickname...Only Red used it when he was proud. “Red please!” He ran over hugging the taller.

Red sighed hugging him back. “I can’t I can feel this thing growing in me, taking over...Axl please, show them what it was really like to be in red Alert.”

He sniffed his arms tightened. “I’m not letting go!”

The door thumped behind them, Red laughed walking over to the pad. “Heh, be good, okay? Don’t turn Zero into a maverick.”

“Red please, you ca-!”

Axl went limp as red set him next to Zero on the pad. “Keep an eye on him.”

* * *

He blinked a few times the bright light about him didn’t allow him to see. But he could hear. Rushing, back and forth, all over the place. His fear returned feeling large hands on his back, they moved closer picking him up. He screamed.

“X.”

He stopped.  _ No, it can’t be...Am I turning maverick? _

The sky blue eyes were the first thing he saw, the blue eyes he knew by heart. “Z-zero?”

Zero smiled down at him. “Yeah, you’re home.”

He forgot if he cried or not.


	16. Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia went to a party, and drools in her sleep. And Layer is good at drinking games. Red does worry about Axl.  
> Gotta love Signas (Huh Alia?)

It was quite, well besides the little snore she let out every now and then.

Alia’s head jumped up, looking around. She was in someone’s living quarters, well kept beside the stacks of papers on every table. She was in the living room, the tv sat to her right and a coffee table in the middle of the room.

A low rumbled made her look down.

She flushed seeing a shirtless sleeping Signas under her, and a small pool of drool on his naked chest.

“That was some party.” She mumbled rubbing her head, remembering that she called Signas when she was drunk. Then the next second he was there next to her as she puked in the alley. She didn’t know that she had fainted and he carried her back to base.

* * *

He grinned unable to stop his happiness, checking his hair in the mirror. The purple locks were tied up in a bun but his bangs.  _ Okay hair, check, clothes, check, shoes? He looked around for the black shined dress shoes. _ He glanced at the messy floor under foot, seeing ties, socks, and even toothpicks scattered. Grabbing the half empty bottle of mouthwash, and once again spitting out another mouth full of the chemicals.

He stepped out of his quarters breathing in deeply, it wasn’t often he would visit earth. But when he did it was on maverick business, and not on his own terms.

Red leaned next to his door. “Got a date?” he grinned, knowing Lumine’s secrete.

Lumine nodded, he always had respect for Red. Openly defying Sigma, by saving Zero, Axl and even X. Sigma wasn’t happy but he was pissed hearing that Vile had X all to himself.

Red scoffed. “Just take care of him, eh? I trust you.” Red turned.

“I’ll let you know how he’s doing.” Lumine called after the giant.

* * *

Axl pulled the baggy shirt over his fluffy hair. He was off the clock until 6 am, he had to be home by 10 pm if he wanted any time to recharge. Glancing in the mirror, brushing away one of his bangs, then tying up his hair. “Okay, good.” He told himself, running out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, passing the kitchen living room and then finally opening his door.

Coming face to face with Zero, the red hunter grinned. Zero was much more likeable now, that X was safe but recovering slowly. Even though Zero didn’t like it when he was gone on a mission for too long. “Date ginger?” Zero joked flicking Axl’s forehead.

Axl flushed frowning. “N-no!” He stepped to the right.

Zero stepped in front of him. “Not gonna tell me who the lucky lady is?”

Axl pushed past him. Zero prodded like an older brother, questioning everything and making the worst jokes. He’s been like this for about three months when Axl started going out more. “Nope.”

Zero huffed trailing behind him. “Oh come on Axl, how long have you been doing this? At least, let me meet em?”

“Sorry nope and…” Axl checks his internal clock. “Shit, I’m late!” Running forward as he jumped over one of the cleaning ladies. “Sorry!”

* * *

Her head beat like a drum in a metal band, curling up on the couch. Signas gave her the day off, thankfully she took it. But he didn’t need to make her  _ stay _ in his quarters or make her food, and check on her every two hours.

The door cracked open. “Alia?”

She grumbled her head ache not going away, next time don't have a drinking game with Layer. “What?” She snapped.

Signas walked over looking down at her bundled up in blankets. towering over her. “I’m off for lunch, what you want to eat?”


	17. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tight pants are the real mavericks!

Zero sighed, he liked bothering Axl, but the truth was that he was avoiding X…

X wasn’t really his old self and no one could blame him. Just that X would spend his time alone, quiet. So quiet X had gone mute. And every time Zero touched him or even moved quickly X would start shaking and even yelp.

Zero still loved him but, it was hard to love when you can’t touch. Or sleep in the same bed.

Yet he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, his heart sank.  _ X please I know you’re in there. _

* * *

The door slid open making him jump, he shook it off seeing the blonde-haired hunter walk in, Zero was rolling his arm. X raised an eyebrow.

“Sore.” Zero commented, taking off his shoulder pad.

X nodded sinking back into the pages of Sherlock Holmes, he bit his lip. Slamming the book closed.  _ X you know you have to talk to him, have to try! _ Tossing the book onto the coffee table as he sat up. For a split second his fingers dug into the leather of the couch. His mind plagued with horrid rampant thoughts.  _ Fight them X, fight them! _

Slowly he rose to his feet, looking around for the blonde.

The shower started.

_ Damn it! _ He sighed looking around for something to do, he mentally confined himself to Zero’s quarters, fearful of his enemies, his allies but mostly his friends. to see him like this, so helpless. X looked at the tv remoter, his hand ran through his hair, touching each and every follicle. He swallowed down his fears.

Slipping his shirt off and tossing it on the couch.

* * *

The bathroom door creaked open, wet footsteps followed then the door shut again. He wasn’t alone anymore, Zero would have poked his head out but about half a bottle of shampoo was in his hair and eyes. “X. Is that you?”

Cold air whipped at his back, he shivered.

“X?” He couldn’t help but grin, it wasn’t like X to do something like this. Soft hands pressed on his skin, he inhaled sharply. Then someone leaned against him. Zero chuckled leaning forward letting the hot water slash on his head, blinking away the drops.

The water cascaded inward around them. Zero sighed looking upwards, his hand stoked X’s shoulders. X nuzzled more into Zero’s chest, his eyes half closed. For once he looked at peace. Zero played with X’s hair, twirling it into points.

“How you feeling?” He asked making a unicorn horn.

X’s arms tightened around Zero’s chest, as he pushed himself closer to the blonde’s neck.

Zero smiled, washing off X’s messy hair. Funny, the creator of X made every little perfect detail. That the brunette hairs would shine when the sun hit them, to how long his nails were. Even how X would hum when he was looking at something for a long time humm a really odd tune, one Zero had never heard of before. From the color of his skin and his eyes to his...scars.

Zero jerked up looking at X’s naked body, he gasped.

It looked as if someone dragged there nails down X’s back, around his hips and his shoulders, almost paper thin scars lined his whole body. 

Zero choked.

X’s eyes widened he shifted trying to hide them but with no luck.

* * *

He grinned, the two walked next to each other, there steps almost in perfect alignment. Lumine’ feet were a bit slow, well he was looking out at the street. Axl laughed grabbing Lumine’s shoulder and pulling him to the side.

“No matter how many times you come home, you still get so lost.” He kissed the tip of the pale nose. “And you always try to look good.” Axl looked down at Lumine’s attire. A dress shirt with a purple sweater over it, then he wholesome simple white pants. Meanwhile Axl was in the biggest pant he could find, and a XL shirt with some old college university logo printed on it. Hell his hair wasn’t even brushed.

Lumine kissed his nose back. “At least, I try, and besides, I often forget what it’s like u-down here.”

Axl sighed wrapping both his arms around Lumine’s shoulders this time sharing a deep long kiss. He backed away laughing. “You tasted like you drank half a bottle of mouthwash!”

Lumine grinned pulling Axl back. “You taste like three day old pizza!” He stole another long tender kiss. “Best flavor out there.”

* * *

_ Fuck! _ He swallowed hard as they walked out of the dinner, Axl strutting ahead, Lumine trying to keep up. the only reason why he wasn’t next to Axl right now was that his whole lower region felt so tight. Axl didn’t notice. Lumine groaned running after the ginger, pulling his shirt down.

He stopped wrapping an arm around Axl, he painfully grinned forcing down a whimper. “Axl?”

The pained voice made Axl stop and look at him, worried. “Lumine what is it?”

Lumine huffed his face turning bright red, pulling Axl close. “We sho-Ah-uld…” He paused pushing against Axl wasn’t helping. “Axl let’s go somewhere private?”

Axl raised an eyebrow. “Lumine what is i- EPP!”

Lumine didn’t have time, in frustration he pushed Axl into an alleyway. 

“Lumine what are you doing?”

Lumine couldn't help it, ripping off his own pants. “Sorry, Axl I need your pants.” He handed the white jeans to the red head.

Axl took them confused.

He sighed, grabbing Axl’s hand, he gasped feeling the heat of the hand on him.

“Oh.” Axl didn’t hesitate to give Lumine his pants. “Sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry.” He slipped the baggy pants up, snapping the waist.

Axl began to slip the white jean on but stopped. “There too tight.”

“What?!” Lumine grabbad the jean back. “How?”

“Zero’s got me doing a lot of training lately, so I’ve bulked up a bit.” Axl blushed being pantless in an alleyway.

“Shit.”

“Thank Go-ooop!” Lumine’s mouth was quieted by Axl’s hand.

“Shh, I’m not supposed to use the emergency teleporter for personal activities.” He quoted Zero. Looking around the corner, he waved Lumine who didn’t have pants on but had Axl’s baggy shit on, over. “Okay remember the first time we met and we ran like hell down the halls?”

“Yeah why?” Lumine whispered, pulling the shirt down.

“Count this as round two.” Axl jumped forward, his bare chest exposed, he carried Lumine’s clothes.

Lumine followed tying the shirt down.

* * *

The door closed quietly behind Lumine, Axl sighed, he won this round. Lumine panted and flopped on the ground, he wasn’t expecting to run like he got some farmer’s daughter pregnant. Yet Axl wasn’t far better off, he still sounded like he just got out of a furnace. “Beat you.” He kicked Lumine’s leg.

Lumine nodded. “Yeah you win, ugh…” His face was still red, and he still had a noticeable dent.

Axl lenaed against the door locking it, checking his wrist band the light beeped showing that the pad was offline now. “Thank God Zero is paranoid over everything.”

Lumine was still catching his breath. “Why is he like-ah-mmm that?” He bit his lower lip, his need not getting any better with Axl’s panting.

Axl stood up walking over. “E-can, water, or some coffee?” He strutted over to the kitchen. “After X was kidnapped by Vile, and saved by Zero and myself,” Axl tooted his own horn, yet he couldn’t help but feel...odd, like he needed something. “X has...Changed, closing himself in Zero’s living quarters and he doesn’t talk anymore, sad really.”

“So he doesn’t want to see anything like that happen again?” Lumine still puffed air in and out of his lungs.

“Yeah, smart when you think about it. But if it was Zero’s way I’d be fighting in bubble wrap and X would have a chastity belt.” Axl cupped his mouth, he went too far.

Lumine sat up looking at him. “Wait did Vile? Did he-?”

Axl nodded, if Zero found out then Axl would really be on the ropes.

Lumine blinked, his face twisted as he thought. “Water please.” He laid back down.

He bit his lower lip fighting back another hot moan, he won the race Lumine wasn’t winning this. Light simple touches didn’t help him, or that he was pulled back down, Lumine’s glass of water spilled on the carpet, Axl didn’t give a damn.

“Heh, nice chest.” A finger lined the indened of Axl’s chest, trailing downwards to his baggy pants. “Let see how hard zero’s been training you?” Lumine grinned yanking down the sweat pants.

Cold air assaulted him Axl feel forward pressing his forehead into Lumine’s neck. “Mmm, bedroom, it’s cold he-ER!” Axl squawked as he was lifted up so easily.

“Good, didn’t want to get a rug burn.” Lumine whispered in Axl’s ear, tickling him.

Axl grinned it was his turn to ‘play’, lowering himself down to Lumine, pressing them together. “Ahh…” He moaned loudly.

Lumine moaned into his ear, trembling, he grabbed the wall. “Ass-Ahh…” He couldn’t finish the statement.

Axl’s body bounced on the bed, Lumine yanked off his pants. “Impatient aren’t we?”

“Says the guy who just rubbed himself against me.” Lumine shot back, crawling back up to Axl’s face.

Cold fingers trailed up him, Lumine grinned diving for Axl’s neck. “First time?” he asked between the muffled soft bites.

Axl really blushed now, Lumine seemed to know every thing he was doing, while Axl had little to no idea. He nodded.

“Good I didn’t want to look like we were just flopping around in a bed.” Lumine sat back up.

Axl blinked trying to hide his shock. “Y-you mean?”

Now it was Lumine’s turn to blush.

* * *

He grinned they were both naked now, Axl was under him, shifting nervously. “Quit being cute.” Lumine dove down kissing him deeply, running his tongue over Axl’s.

Axl moaned when he pulled away. “Excuse me?” Axl snapped, jumping up and kissing Lumine again, pulling him back down. “You’re over here blushing like you’re in a porno, besides I’m the one taking it.”

“Good point.” He bit the tender flesh under him, not making it bleed.  _ No, he’s too good to hurt. _ A hand ran up his back, resting on his shoulder blades, he shook. The cold fingers danced over his skin.

“Look at you, can’t handle cold fingers, but can handle the freezing atmosphere of space.” Axl grinned.

“Oh fine!” Lumine fell back, his eyes meeting Axl’s length.

“What are yo-OH FUCK!” Axl jerked, moaning his back arched, he shut his eyes tight.

_ Now I’ve got you... _ Lumine licked up him, taking him fully in.

“Lumine, oh God how is this your first time, fuck!” Axl cried out, his hands rushed to Lumine’s hair.

Lumine grinned sitting up, his hand slipped between Axl’s legs.


	18. Saddest Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might be a little difficult to read.

X shook as Zero picked him up, checking every inch of his bare body. He made a pained noise, a finger ran over one of the deepest scars.  _ Stupid!  _ X pushed against Zero wanting to run off and hide away from his lover. Yet Zero didn’t let him go. X froze feeling a gentle pair of lips on his back, he swallowed.

Zero didn’t stop, tracing over every cut, every little disfigurement of his once ‘perfect’ body.

His eyes stung as hot tears welled under them, pouring out.

Carefully Zero turned him around pressed them together, X lost track of everything sobbing into Zero’s exposed chest.

One moment he was in the shower naked held in Zero’s arms. The next he was dried off and laying in their bed, a chord in his port. It was Zero’s.

_ You feeling okay? _

Zero’s warm voice talked in the back of his mind, X jerked a little, not use to the feeling of two minds.  _ F-fine… _ He lied.

Zero pulled him closer, his hot breath was felt on X’s neck, his neck hairs jumped up, but settled.  _...Kinda wish they were battle scars. _

X’s heart dropped, he shivered, Zero pulled the covers other them.

_ I wish I could’ve gotten you earlier, so you didn’t have to suffer. _

X dried his tears wiping them off.  _ You’re the one suffering. I’m not even leaving this place, too scared of my own shadow… _

Zero kissed another scar on X’s shoulder.  _ How many times? _

_ More than I can count… _

X felt Zero pressing his forehead against X’s back.  _ It’s all my fault! X please, forgive me for being late! _

The tears started again, for both of them. It was as if you could hear their heart strings being yanked out one by one. Zero pulled X even closer trying to make them one again, X fought back his fears pulling at one of Zero’s pale hands. Kissing each one of the knuckles.

_ Saddest thing is that I wanted it to be you giving me the scars… _

* * *

_ What? _ Zero sprung to life, X squealed trying to run away pulling the cord out of his head. Zero rolled over pinning X, but hurting him, even if X started acting like some caged animal. even clawing at Zero’s shoulder. Zero closed his eyes, his frustration turning into pure terror, was his X so scared that he didn’t act like a ‘human’ anymore? “X.”

The smaller slowly stilled, his breathing still insanely rapid, his eyes dilated, but the pupils contract. He still had an iron grip on Zero’s shoulders.

“Here let me get that for you.” zero reached over painfully slow, not wanting X to spin into another panic attack. He gave X the other end of the cord.

X looked up at him worried.

Zero sighed, lowering his head and sitting up. “It’s up to you, X…” Zero closed his eyes. “I trust you’ll make the best decision for your benefit.” A sharp pain like a needle pricked his neck.

_ Zero, please understand. _

He sounded worried. X was back in, Zero smiled a little. “Good boy.” He teased in hopes of getting a smile.

_ Oh shut up. _

X snapped back, he played Zero’s game.  _ X, I’m scared. _

_...I...I knew if it were you it would be okay… _

Zero fought back his despair, gently cupping X’s face. “X whoever would do this to you, X the only hero in the hellhole of a future, deserves to be killed like a dog.” Zero breathed in seeing how shocked X was. “Even if I did this...I’d want you to ‘take care of me’ like I should be.”

X jerked up, hugging Zero.  _ Just shut up! Okay? Please Zero, you are a hero.  _ They fell back down on the bed. “You’ve done so much.”

He forgot if he cried hearing X’s crackly voice, not in his head, just a whisper. He missed it. “Please X don’t say or even think like that again.” He whispered in X’s ear.

“I won’t.”

* * *

He whimpered his hands shot down into the lock of hair, fighting back to thrust upwards.  _ Oh God, oh fuck. Shit stop looking at me like that...please, please. _ He begged, biting his lower lip wanting so hard to moan but his voice chip hurt after only a few words, moaning would only make it worse. His need pounded, more blood flowing right to its tip. The set of soft lips didn’t help. “Zeroooo.” His chip hurt even more, but fuck it. “ah, please.”

The blonde grinned looking up at him, the trademark smirk making X’s core skip. “Happy today aren’t we?” Zero teased X running fingers up and down his length. “Let me hear it one more time.”

“Zero, please.” X begged, ignoring the pain in his neck, his mind still rampaged with the past. He pushed those away, no, he was needed here with Zero, safe. He had a sick feeling if he didn’t let Zero in then the red hunter would be gone from him forever.

Zero growled. “Good.” He tried to hide the little burst of energy that ran up his back, falling back to X’s knees.

X tossed his head back crying out, Zero’s head bobbed. X trembled as the hot wet slick tongue licked up him, then rolling around at his tip. His back arched.  _ Oh fuck don’t stop, please. _ The cord was still connected to the two of them, transmitting emotions, feelings, and Zero’s favorite, seeing himself sucking X from X’s own eyes.

_ X shit, damn... _ Zero sent back, feeling his own lips on himself.

They rarely used the cord in sex but when they did, time seemed to slip from their hands. X moaned in Zero’s head, Zero moaned back.  _ Z-zero ah-....mmm _ . X thrusted upwards, Zero choked but pushed X’s hips back down.

_ Relax boy...Fuck that felt good. _

_ What are you thinking? I can’t completely read your mind when you’re like this. But is smell trickery… _ Zero laughed the vibration ran up X’s length, the same feeling on Zero’s on length.

_ Close your eyes, and I promise it’ll be good. _

X sighed in his mind.  _ Fine… I trust you. _

* * *

_ Is this what you feel? Fuck it’s good! _

_ Zero!? _

He grinned but moaned letting gravity drag him down again, feeling X rub his walls. His legs opened a little, X pushed a little in him. “Shit.” X moaned out, losing control as he painfully thrust up into Zero. He gasped falling forward, panting on X’s neck. “Ahh- fuck- n-not too f-fa-AH- st.”

_ Sorry you just feel so good. _

Zero cried out pure pleasure rocked his body, X’s cried out too not coming but. “Fuck!”

_ Found it. _

_ Fou- Ahhh! _ X pulled out slowly, Zero whined. “Please X...X!” Suddenly X pushed himself back in rubbing against that spot. “X oh God...A-ahh, please X.”

“Fine.” X rolled them over, Zero was pinned on the bed, X was out of him. “Beg.”

Zero moaned, turning himself over, lust taking control of his mind, he wiggled his hips. Only whining like a dog. Crying out as X thrust back into him, hitting the knot of nerves, hands grabbed his hips. Feeling X’s own dick in him, pulling back and in again.

_ Zero, I-i can’t hold on anylonger. _

_ And you think I can? _ He looked over at X’s sweaty panting face.  _ Oh god you look so good. _ X jerked up.

_ Fine! _

X slammed himself back in, pushing right into Zero’s spot. Zero screamed X’s name, a second later coming. Then the hot warmth filling him. Their hips still rocked weakly, Zero came again, X’s seed dripped down his legs and pools between the two.  _ X...Fuck...Damn that was so… _

_ Good? _

They couldn’t talk anymore, out of breath.

_ Yeah, I’m in love with you… _

_ Zero you’re a dork in bed….I’m in love with you too. _


	19. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very, very sore.

_ Ow, damn X. _ Zero sat up wincing as the sore feeling between his legs. “Today is going to be a long day.”

X shifted next to him rolling over and wrapping his arms around Zero’s waist. A bright green eye popped open, the brightest it’s been in a lot while. He grumbled pushing a bit of hair out of his face. “Do you have to go?”

Zero snorted, running his hand over X’s messy hair, clearing his face of any follicles. “Yeah, Axl needs training. It’s odd he seems to be really pushing himself these few weeks.” It had been two weeks after that night when X showed his scars. Zero noticed how x was slowly opening up again, that and how many poundings he was getting now.  _ Damn that hurts. _

_ Is it sore? _

Zero flinched seeing that the cord was still shared between the two of them. “Yeah, any ideas?”

X grumbled shoving his face into Zero’s lower back.  _ I could try kissing it but I don’t think that’ll do too much… _

_ Smart ass. _

_ Great ass, _ X grinned pecking a kiss on Zero. _ We need to get some lube, or some lotion? But then again you seem to like it kinda painful...You’re fucked up. _

_ You’ve been fucking me up every night for TWO weeks! _

X laughed. “Okay, maybe we’ll take a walk around some stores and look in a few? See what we find?” X sat up leaning on Zero.

Zero grabbed X’s hand tugging it. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

X snorted, kissing Zero’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, so after you get off let’s go.”

* * *

He jumped out of the way as another beam of light hurled towards him, his twin pistols at his sides. Leaping on the wall as he sprinted ahead, passing the giant mechaniloid, it roared turning slowly, the twin laser cannons charging up. He smirked, the only place the giant robot didn’t have any weapons was its back.  _ Alright Zero let's see what you have to say about this! _ He turned suddenly running up the curved wall, his speed increased. Letting himself stop when he was right above the mechaniloid, falling. Flipping, and aiming. He rolled once he hit the giant metal back, his guns still charging. He didn't have any more time, it was either finish this thing or get his hands blown off.

He jumped over to the neck, finally letting his pistols go.

A massive explosion followed and a bea mfo light he was flung back several feet, landing on the simulator floor.

The giant clanked but then dematerialized, turning into nothing but blue lines and then faded. Axl panted sitting on the floor.

The door opened Zero walked in, with a limp.

_ Odd zero hasn’t been in combat for a few days, the last time was at least a month ago. _ Axl shook his head standing up when Zero stood above him, giving a salute.

“Not bad, you did take care of it almost in record time.” Zero didn’t look up for his data pad, waving his hand letting Axl relax.

“ _ Almost? _ ” Axl glared, no he was in there only for at least a minute and a half.

“Yeah, you did come close, but there's still one other who’s got you beat.” Zero grinned flicking his hair over his shoulder. “X.”

“X?!” Axl cursed out loud, annoyed to be beaten by some retired hunter who never showed his face.

Zero glared at him. “Yes?”

Axl saw his mistake and that Zero would flip him over in a second if he said another foul word about his lover. “My bad, just how?”

Zero scrolled on his data pab. “Here.” He handed Axl the pad.

Axl clicked the video.

It was more than 3 years old, and yet the exact same simulator, hardness level and all.

A blue hunter bolted, faster than Axl had ever seen, his buster charging. The mechaniloid roared spotting X. It stopped trying to hit X with the massive metal feet, just in time, the blue hunter pushed himself to a wall. Twin laser cannons fired a trail after him, burning the floor, X jumped out of range. Raising his blaster. Then the screen turned white as an enormous buster shot almost echoed in the room.

The mechaniloid fell, X laid back panting. The battle ended, Zero rushed in sliding over to X’s side.

“Dude you okay?” He helped the blue hunter sit up.

X sighed leaning on Zero’s chest. “Fine.”

“I told you that you needed more training!” Zero smacked the back of X’s helmet.

“I told you I’m fine.” X snapped back, glaring at Zero.

Axl paused the video. “Heh, cute.”

Zero turned back at him. “What?”

“You’re both blushing in this.” Axl handed zero the pad. “See?”

Zero snorted. “Shut up.” He turned smacking his hair into Axl’s face.

“Wait Zero I have a question!” Axl ran after the red hunter.

Zero growled stopping by the door. “What?”

Axl slid to a stop. “If you’re training me, then why haven’t you done this simulator before?” He checked the records on the datapad expecting to see Zero at the top ten.

Zero paused, the doors slid open. “X isn’t working anymore, so I have to train you, and I’ve never done this simulator, the saber is my choice of weapon.” Zero folded his arms. “I personally trained X and fought Sigma when I was first activated. Let's just say there’s no need.”

“Smug answer.” Axl commented.

* * *

_ There he is, eating, with Axl? I guess, never got a good look at the kid, God he's fucking puppy. _ X peeked over the half-open door, seeing that he mess hall was full of hunters, Zero sat at the end of a table next to a hunter in black, Alia and Layer sat across them. He grinned, Zero didn’t know that X snuck out...But he wasn't ready to face all of his old friends. X turned leaning on the wall, sucking in breath.

“How’ve you been?” It was Signas, the one reploid X didn’t want to face.

X jumped looking up at the towering commander, surprise not just the fact that Signas was quiet but that he was a mess. X nodded. “G-good.” He looked at the messy suit of armour it looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in days, that was something Signas would’ve never allowed.

Signas gave him a look. “Oh, my atrie?” He gave a weak smile. “Yeah I’ve been a bit busy lately, dealing with a sick someone.” He rubbed his tired eyes. Pointing to the mess hall. “Is Alia there?”

“Yeah, why?” X asked looking in again.

“Oh good, sorry I’ve got to go.” Signas turned waving a hand at X. “Keep this between us okay?”

“O-okay?” X watched the giant walk off.  _ That’s really odd of him. _

* * *

“Will you quit looking in on me?” Alia snapped shutting Signas’ door. The commander didn’t answer didn’t even turn to face her. “So what if I got drunk one night and called you? So you pick me up and forced me to take a day off an- ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!” She stomped over to the desk then behind it.

Surprised to see that the giant Signas was sleeping in his chair, and snoring.

“I shouldn’t have told you about my sickness...Now look what you’ve done to yourself.” Alia sighed picking up one of Signas’ over sized coats and draped it over his shoulders, then wiped off the line of drool on his chin. “Wow, I have a bad taste in guys.”

Signas’ eye shot open. “Yeah you do.”

Alia screamed and fell back, landing on her butt.

* * *

He laughed helping his assistant and top navigation up. “Sorry.”

“You haven’t done something like that since you were first in the office.” Alia glared at him rubbing her sore butt.

Signas stood up yawning and stretching. “How’ve you been?” The thin needles of worry and fear pricked at his heart.

Alia huffed, but forced herself to relax. “Okay I guess, I mean I still wake up and...purge a little, and after that, I can’t sleep.”

Signas sighed, rubbing her back. “I’m ordering you to get checked out by Lifesaver.”

“Signas! It doesn’t matter right now, besid-”

Signas raised his arm. “It’s an order, and an order is an order.” He pointed towards the door.

“You can’t make me go!” Alia glared at him.

“Fine.” Signas tossed up his arms. “But you’re gonna hate me for a long while.” Like that, he picked her up tossing the pink navigator over his shoulder. “Away to Lifesaver’s!”

“I’m so going to give your personal number to the rookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bad would it be for Alia to get all these messages from rookies?  
> Like memes, constant memes.


	20. Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red really cares about Axl and Lumine's relationship.

“You have your orders Red.” Sigma barked at him.

_ And you have a giant spiky dick up your ass. _ Red nodded, holding back the disgusting comment, now wasn’t the time. “Very well.” Red glanced at the disfigured reploid, unable to handle the sight he quickly left.  _ I need to speak to Lumine… _

* * *

_ Damn, sorry Axl I can’t hang out tonight I have things to do… _ He sent Axl a message, wanting to send JK back, but sadly he had to discuss the layer of the project’s layout with Sigma. His pad hummed, Axl sent a message back.  _ Okay! :) _ Lumine smiled. _ You’re too cute. _ The pad hummed again.  _ Axl what is i- ohh…. _ Lumine blushed setting the datapad down. “Damnit why does he have to be fucking adorable?”

_ Have a good day, love you. _

Lumien licked his lips at a loss for any words. _ Love you too. _ Came to mind but he couldn’t type out the three simple words, guilt clouded his mind. “I’m in too deep.”

A knock came at his door, Lumine set the pad down rushing over to his door.

Red stood outside, a grim expression on the tall reploid’s face.

“Red?” Lumine paused, letting the taller in.

“Close the door.” Red’s head sunk.

The door slid closed, Lumine leaned against it. “So?”

“Tell me is Axl happy?” Red didn’t meet Lumine’s stare.

“Y-yeah, why?”

“Sigmas has ordered my group to stall, then you and him get the project ready…”

Lumine cupped his mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry…”

“Just...keep him happy okay?”

* * *

X paused mid-sip of his hot tea, Zero walked in. X set the tea down. “Ho-” He stopped seeing the same black armored reploid follow Zero in. The ginger looked over at X, he smiled.

“Sorry X should’ve warned you, seems Axl’s plans have been canceled and he wasn’t to know some of your moves.” Zero rubbed his head, popping off his helmet.

X brushed off the third presence in the living quarters rushing over to Zero. “Headaches?” He looked at Zero’s eyes not a spot of red.

Zero shook his head. “Just tired, but we should get going.” He pressed onwards to where they slept together.

Axl glanced over. “Sorry I know this is really last minute, I’ll go change and be right back.” Axl turned leaving.

“Okay...Zero!”

* * *

They stopped waiting at a street light, X on his arm while Axl looked in at a window. The ginger seemed like a never ending list of questions while X was happy to answer but was still quiet. Zero grinned leaned into X’s ear. “I’ll go inside the pharmacy and look around, have fun.”

X squeezed his arm. “Just to be mean I’ll freeze it before you use it.” He glared, but his face softened.

Zero was pulled down, X kissed his cheek. “Okay, I’ll go.” The red hunter rushed off, but before he could move a foot away X slapped his butt.

* * *

“So X, what’s it like working with Zero?” Axl asked looking in on a cookie shop, for once not looking for himself. Something about how Lumine was acting early made him worry, so there he was looking at a specialty cookie shop.

X walked over standing next to him. “Zero was...Cold around others, he got colder when Iris…”

“Iris?” Axl asked taking his attention off the cookies.

X grabbed his arm, pulling it close, the green eyes fell. “Zero doesn’t like it when people talk about her...But she was...Well like the flower beautiful, and well one thing happened after another and...They were lovers, heh, funny really.” X’s hands seemed to shake.

Axl paused his mind freezing up.  _ Someone before...X?! _ Axl’s mouth dropped open.

X smiled his eyes flashing around for any sign of Zero. “Trust me I was jealous, but after...She died, Zero shut himself in. I couldn’t even get to him, that’s when his headaches started.” X glanced away.

“Oh...Sorry.” Axl looked back at the cookies. “Want to go in?”

* * *

Axl rushed over to the counter asking for specially made cookies, while X stared out the window, seeing cars pass. He placed a hand on the glass.  _ Did I do the right thing? Pushing Zero on for myself? Manipulating him? _ X bit his lip.

“X what do you want?” Axl asked tapping him on the shoulder.

“Uh, chocolate chip, and Zero...Lemon.” X blurted out, his mind lost.

Axl nodded, turning back to the baker.

X zoned out again. _ Am I really that weak? Zero, if you knew would you leave me? _ X shook his head pushing the foul ideas away as Zero crossed the street a plastic bag in his hand. The rain started again.

The store door shut behind Zero, who flung his blonde hair over his shoulder. He turned towards X like a dog who retrieved a ball for his master, Zero smiled. X’s heart hurt seeing Zero so happy, happy with him but...in love?


	21. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to write a fic just for Signas and Alia.

“Really?” Zero leaned on X, breathing air through X’s hairs. X turned away from him. “X what is it?” Zero crawled back over, resting his head on X’s hips.

“No tonight, okay?” X looked away, shoving Zero off him.

Zero whined, looking back at the pile of bottles on the floor, for once X wasn’t interested.  _ Something is bothering him. _ Zero sighed, wrapping his arms around X who slipped out of them. “X did the kid say something?”

X scooted away from him. “Nothing, just...night.” X turned the lamp off laying down on the bed.

Zero watched as X’s chest rose and fell.  _ You were starting to get there but...you’ve put up your walls again. _ Zero huffed rolling over and pulling a blanket over his shoulder. “Night.” He held his tongue waiting for X to respond, yet there was nothing.

* * *

Signas was more than “stressed”, no, right now he was mentally screaming. Only an hour ago half of the south side of the city was blown up, mavericks. The whole population broth reploid and human spiraled into madness. Hunter HQ was a riot, rookies to S class hunters were running around, some returning others getting sent out. The medical bay was filled with reploids, some not even hunters, just caught in the blast.

Alia barked orders over the com, while Layer was more then full of reports, of who’s doing what. Signas scanned over the information that poured in.

_ It was a team, of 9 reploids, none of them were caught…. _ He watched the security video again pausing it.  _ That raven looking one...I’ve seen him before on another recording. _ Signas check the other 8 who were involved in the crime. “Alia, do we have Axl and zero on a mission?” He pressed the com on his helmet.

“Yes sir, but X is here.” Alia answered in.

Signas blinked, X was rather sheepish recently, even when they met in the mess hall, the ex-hunter was, scared. “What does he want?”

Alia paused. “To join the fight.”

Signas looked away from the hologram screen, his eyes focused on the door. “Send him in.”  _ Zero isn’t going to be happy. _

* * *

_ Shit! _ Axl turned hiding behind a massive slab of concrete, gripping his bloody arm, he watched as Zero’s company took aim. He winched as the massive amount of busters and cannons fired over his head. Zero’s voice called over all there coms.

“Hold, Axl are you fit to advance?”

Axl grunted. “I’m hit only m-”

“Company stand back, I’ll advance.”

The com shut off

Axl smacked the back of his head to the concrete. “Damn it, first day really out and I’m hit and Zero, the captain is advancing, fucking lovely.” The numbing in his arm grew, his grip only tightened.

He could hear Zero hacking away at a mechaniloid, what he didn’t expect to hear was his com activating again.

“Axl?!”

Axl jumped hearing a familiar voice but unable to place it. “Yeah?”

There was a long sigh. “It’s me X, where’s Zero?”

“Why does that matter?” Axl blinked more focused on his arm then X.

“Hello, I’m running around in down town in amor looking for that red dumbass.”

“Well why?” Axl puased lickign his lips. “Wait! Are you going to fight?!”

“...Yes, yo-”

“Zero’s gonna kill you!” Axl jumped up rushing over to where the rest of his company was.

“Give me the fucking adress and I’ll deal with Zero!”

Axl sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, fine. East of 234 Apple street drive.”

* * *

Zero jumped back as another giant metal arm swung at him, he landed on the side of a wall, bouncing off. He glanced at Axl, seeing the kid’s arm was heavily damaged, but this wasn’t a code red mission, if it was Axl would’ve been forced to continue fighting. Oddly the dark green eye looked worried even scared. That was odd for the kid. Zero shook his head jumping again, he had to get above to handle this one.

Finally he sat high above the giant metal robot, his saber drawn. “Strike the head, a clean cut to the neck would do.” He breathed in looking around seeing the peaceful world of the sky above him, well besides the massive trails of black smoke. Birds fluttered the sun began to set, giving the clouds a orange and yellow hue.  _ It’s so peaceful… _

Zero shook his head stepping off.

Twisting mid air his saber pointed down, his hair tangles in the wind whipping to and fro.

**_SHUNK!_ **

His saber sunk into the neck of the mechaniloid, Zero grinned. The mechaniloid stopped, whirling to sleep. Zero sighed standing up. The mechaniloid groaned to life, tossing Zero off. “Wh- OFH-!” Smacking into one of the stone columns, the giant turned raising a leg. The shadow fell over him.

**_BOOM!_ **

**_CRACK!_ **

The mechaniloid fell forward, only feet away from Zero, nothing but a giant shell smoke rising above it. A vast blue beam tore it in half.

He turned looking at his company, fear rose in his chest, his headache returned.

Axl stood next to a blues hunter, a familiar hunter. One Zero never wanted to see in armor again.

* * *

X glanced away seeing the burning glare for Zero, not to mention the red iris in each eye. Axl stood next to him, still gripping his bloody arm.

“Zero company return to HQ and alert Alia that the mechaniloid is down. That mean you too Axl.”

Axl looked up at Zero, then to X, giving a sad smile, taking his leave.

Zero waited till the company was teleported back to HQ. Then his full rage was free. “What are you doing?” Zero’s voice was cold, but wasn’t full anger, no Zero started with cold then burning.

X looked away. “I couldn’t leave you two to fight alon-”

“We have a company, I’m not taking down Sigma without backup.” Zero folded his arms.

X knew that Zero was going to burst like a damn full of foul tempered words. “You’ve tried once and died.”

Now the damn broke. “And you think it’s smart to go out here like this? With no wing man? X how stubborn are you?!” Zero stood in front of him, standing to his full height. “Look at me.”

X didn’t raise his head not even glance in Zero’s direction.

A large hand was placed on his chin, shoving his head up wards. “Look at me!” Zero growled between clenched teeth. “Do you know how stupid that was, just now? Did you even clear this is Signas?”

X nodded, unable to look Zero in the eye. “Zero your headach-”

“I don’t care right now!” Zero growled bring X’s face towards his. “Go. Home. Now!”

X finally turned towards him his belly burning, swiftly he pushed away from Zero. “How stupid are you? You just got flung off a mechaniloid and it’s not too smart to jump off buildings!” He glared at the red and blue eyes, biting his tongue holding his sharp words back.

Zero returned an equally enraged look. “Says the EX-hunter! Go back home and toss out your armor now!” Zero pointed towards HQ.

“I’m not part of your company!”

“You are now, and I’m ordering you to retire, now!”

“I’m not going back to HQ weather you like it or not!”

“GO BACK NOW!”

“YOU WON’T ORDER IRIS AROUND LIKE SOME B-CLASS HUNTER!” 

Zero gasped lowering his head, no longer showing his eyes.

X didn’t even winche at the insult, still panting and wanting more.

“Fine, go get your head blown off.” Zero growled turning and walking back towards the teleporter pad. “Glad to know that this is how you say ‘thanks for saving me from that rapist Vile’” Zero was beamed away.

X glared at the spot for a mid second. “You stay home.”


	22. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine blames himself, Axl blames himself.

Lumine licked his lips, nervously sitting on Axl’s bed. He would’ve been more relaxed if the giant scar on Axl’s arm wasn’t staring back at him. Axl didn’t notice handing him a small bag of cookies. Lumine smiled thanking him. But his attention returned to the scar.

Axl noticed. “Oh yeah I got hit, it’s not ba-”

Lumine hugged Axl, pushing his head between Axl’s head and shoulder. “Did it hurt?”

“Kinda, I mean I did get shot by a mechaniloid.” Axl padded Lumine’s back.

“Oh God.” Lumine choked back hot sobs. Sitting up and grabbing Axl’s head, kissing him. “Please be safe.”

Axl flushed, the scar on his forehead seemed to stick out more. “I will okay?”

Lumine sniffed, kissing the X-shaped scar on Axl’s hair, he broke down letting himself be held by Axl.  _ It’s all my fault! I can’t let this happen again, please Axl just give up and quit! _

_ Please I care too much about you to lose you. _

* * *

_ Great, this is fucking lovely. _ A few days ago Axl confirmed it was Red Alert planning the attacks, from there he told signas there weaknesses and strengths. It took every ounce of strength for him to face Signas and not break down, it wasn’t just a team of kids, but a family of rejects. But red took them in, helped them, trained them, and now they were all mad mindless dogs.

Axl laid in his bed, Lumine snuggled next to him, the pale arms were oddly tigther around his waist. Axl sighed, Lumine’s odd behavior didn’t help his worry, rubbing his scar with one hand. Lumine shifted coming back from slumber, the sunset orange eyes met Axl’s oak tree leaf green.

“Not feeling well?” Lumine blinked looking up at Axl as he rolled onto Axl’s chest.

“Kinda sore after today.” Axl smiled weakly.

Lumine grinned, point Axl’s chest. “Zero’s been working you like a dog, I mean looks at how buff you are now? I remember when you were a shrimp and were relying on your ‘wings’.”

Axl flushed it was true that he had grown in that sense, but he didn’t figure that much. but now that Lumine had mentioned it he did need to get his armour resized awhile ago. “So?”

Lumine burst into light-hearted laughter. “So?” He snorted sitting up but ended up falling backwards. “You’re still adorable.”

“Says the skinniest guy I’ve ever seen.” Axl sat up, grabbing at Lumine’s waist, pulling him closer.

Lumine’s laughter filled the dark room.

Axl’s last reasonably thought was simple.  _ Please don’t worry about me, you’re too good to worry about me my love. _

* * *

Zero sat up again in there bed, meeting darkness, and loneliness. Glancing over to X’s side, seeing it was empty. He bit his tongue wanting to call out the brunette's name, he puffed annoyed at himself. Yet anger was still in the back of his mind, so was that dull pain. Falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, he chewed on his cheek.

* * *

He heard it again, Zero falling back on  _ their _ bed. X only shifted till he faced the couch cushions again, hopefully blocking away anything and everything. He blinked slowly, his breath shallow.  _ I’m still going to fight, not for the world, not for humans, or reploids. Zero, damn it. _ X punched the cushion. unable to come up with any good reason to fight for anything. But he wasn’t going to take his armour off again.  _ I’ll fight so that sick bastard won’t get pleasure out of anyone anymore. _

* * *

_ Any minute now... _ He glanced back at the controls seeing all 8 lights off, only his remained, he was the only one left. The three hunters worked together pushing past every team member that Red had stationed. Regret stung at his heart.  _ My family they are all...gone, and it’s my fault! _ He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the metal. “Only if I didn’t listen to him. If I killed him then and there, instead of dragging them all with me...Forgive me, my family, Axl please Just have a good long life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Lumine "cares" and Axl "loves". Lumine really just wanted someone to fuck, but...He tries to convince himself that he isn't in love.


	23. Family

Zero glanced at Axl, the kid seemed really shaken up. “Who’s next?”

Axl looked at his feet. “Red, he’s the leader his main weapon is the scythe.”

Zero nodded tossing an E-can to Axl, but glared at X who didn’t face him, instead, the hunter looked around the battle-tore room. Neither of them bothered to speak much, X didn’t even seem to care. Zero ignored X’s walls, but Axl, the kid knew what was going on, he didn’t like it.

“Let’s keep moving.” X turned walking towards the exit.

Axl jumped up. “No.”

Zero turned towards Axl, X did so too.

“I’m going to fight him, alone.” Axl passed Zero, grabbing X’s shoulder. “You both should relax.”

X glared at Axl, Zero did so too, the dull pain slowly growing. The blonde hunter grinned. “You want to prove something huh?”

Axl nodded.

Zero gave him a cold stare, neither of them blinked, a quiet metal fight began. Luckily Zero nodded slowly.

Axl took his leave.

X turned towards him, the green eyes burning.

* * *

Axl stood in the middle of another room, the walls were covered in dust as large tubes hung from the ceiling, wires scattered almost every corner. And in the middle of the room was Red. The scar on the giant's head stood up, running over his eye and some of his forehead. The black eyes met the dark green.

“Hows your arm?” Red asked folding his own arms, lowering his head.

Axl grinned through the pain. “Fine, hows your eye?”

Red laughed, touching his damaged eye socket. “Still not there.”

Back when Axl was young he’d have laughed his ass off, but now it was only quiet, so quiet they could hear the steady oil drip across the room.

Then they jumped forward, weapons drawn, teeth bared, and eyes burning. They’d finish this now.

* * *

“So we’re gonna sit here with our finger up our asses?” X asked holding his cold glare at his lover.

Zero glared back. “Till the ki- Axl, comes out.” Zero corrected himself.

X blinked hearing a loud explosion, his arm twitched, wishing to turn back into his X-buster and help the young reploid. Instead, he still held the rageful scowl with Zero.

* * *

The walls began to fall around him. Wires holding giant chunks of the ceiling.

Axl held this breath, physically and mentally the world around him was crumbling.

Red’s eyes so sad and full of grief and yet happy. “Axl please...don’t blame yourself…”

He shot up the blanket flung off him, he was back in his bedroom, alone. It was dark besides the small light that crept out from under his window shade. He was use to the dark by now, growing up in the shadows, hiding from everyone’s eye. But he was never alone, his family always watched after him, they laughed fought and even healed one another.

It hurt all of it to have to so painfully yank away, his whole world gone in seconds.

Now he was only stuck in a hole with not the ladder and only a shovel. Stuck with the memories, of them all working together, and now of them all screaming in pain his name.

His sweat began to pool around him, he shook violently.

_ Red, Ride, Soldier, Splash, Tornado, Vanishing, Flame, Snipe and Wind… Oh God there screams. _

He shook and walked over to the bathroom.

His face was white as snow, his pupils shrunk. He blinked seeing the massive scar on his forehead, the one on his arm. And now his shoulder was covered in little bullet scars, the long line of light flesh on his chest. The bags under his eyes was the perfect sign he wasn’t sleeping.

He needed to talk to someone.


	24. Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'll make you feel about Axl. (I'm sorry I just love him out of the three hunters, like he still jokes and is fucking cute)

He was woken up by his data pad ringing, then it fell off the nightstand, smacking his head. Now he was wide awake, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times then read the name.  _ Axl? That’s odd, he hasn’t talked to me after red alert was taken down… _ Lumine shook off his slumber, shipping the screen. “Axl...Ugh, what am I-” Lumine cupped his mouth worry stung at his mind. the first thing he heard was soft crying. “Axl?” Lumine moved the pad closer to his face, only seeing the wall, then suddenly the pad switched to Axl’s face. Axl was pale, very pale like he was cut out of fresh printer paper, the only color was the dark circles under his eyes.  _ Axl, no please. _ “Axl?”

Axl blinked a few times rubbing his eyes, then finally looked at Lumine. “Oh, sorry.”

The pad went dark.

“Axl! Axl? Please come on!” Lumine tried messaging calling him even finding him on any form on social media. “No, no, no. Please!” Lumine tossed the pad away jumping off his head and grabbing his robe.

* * *

“Axl!”

Pain ripped across his cheek.

“Axl please!”

Then cold water splashed over his face, another smack.

“Axl, come on...Please!”

Something pressed against his chest.

“I know you’re still there, please Axl!”

The bathroom was a mess, the lights flickered, the shower curtain was torn off and the contents of the counter was on the floor. And a foul smell of puke wafted above the toilet.

His head burned, everything burned for him, his throat.

Lumine whipped off his tears. “Axl,” He sniffed loudly. “what were you thinking?”

Soft hands pressed on his face, bringing him closer to Lumine.

“Why didn’t you tell me? How long were you thinking about drinking battery acid?”

He shifted closer towards Lumine, resting his head on his lover’s chest. There he let the tears fall, letting his emotions out.

Lumine only listened and held him, rocking softly on the bathroom tile flooring.

* * *

Lumine got another alert, Sigma. “Go fuck yourself.” Removing his headband and placing it on the nightstand. He rolled over pulling Axl’s limp body closer to him, not once did he even think of closing his eyes. Scared, terrified as he watched Axl’s chest rise and fall.  _ Axl...I worry so much about you, I promised Red that I would be there, fucked that up...Going to fuck that up. _ He noticed how he acted around the ginger haired hunter, others he’d snap and act coldly and compile himself like some heartless CEO of some major company. But the second he was next to this childish and yet brave hunter, he turned into someone completely else. Something was just so refreshing around him, just that simple smile or fart joke. Maybe it was the fact that right off the assembly line Lumine was tossed right into a project, having little to no time for his personal life, shutting himself in.

anyway, Lumine didn’t blink watching Axl as if he’d burst into flames, ignoring every alert from Sigma. There were more important things at hand.


	25. Off Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all need a break.

Signas noticed. That his top three hunters were in pieces. Zero was colder than pluto during its winter, he’d glare at X and even Axl at times. Pushing both hunters too far, almost to the point of injury. The red hunter even dared to lash out at him, even Alia and Layer. Zero’s foul temper wasn’t helping.

X was another issue, being that he was distant. Everytime Zero ‘blew up’ X seemed like he was oceans away. During training simulators, X would even call out Zero, challenging the S-class hunter. then he wouldn't leave the simulator after, setting another session up. It got so bad Signas was forced to order X to leave.

Then there was Axl. He was recently rushed to the medical bay, right to Lifesaver’s lap even. Sigmas watched hiding his horror as the kid’s chest was yanked open, a column of smoke rose out of him.  _ Most of his internal systems are damaged, including his nervous system, it’s a miracle that his I.C. chip is even able to function….Who even reported about Axl’s condition. _

Signas sighed, sitting back in his large chair.  _ They all need a break, a long one if possible.  _ He drummed his fingers on his desk. “Alia, what are our vacation options?”

* * *

“Signas what’s us to WHAT?!” Zero snapped.

Alia frowned at him. “Vacation all of you, well you X and Axl. X I’m ov-” the blue hunter seems to care more about the wall then what she was telling him.

“I heard, and no.” X said firmly.

Alia glared at the two. “Damn you Sig-”

The huge commander stepped out of his office, place a hand on Alia’s shoulder. she flushed looking at her feet. “Gentlemen this is sadly not up for discussion.”

Now it was really out of character for X to snap. “You can’t force me to go to some island with this thing!” He pointed towards Zero.

Zero winced, his hand grabbing at his saber. Eyes red with rage and snarling like a mad dog.

X met Zero’s saber with his gantlet, his other arm switched into his buster.

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE!”

Alia and layer panicked and ducked behind desks.

“ENOUGH!” Signas yelled grabbing Zero’s saber and X’s arm, quickly elbowing zero’s stomach. Then doing the same to X. Both hunters fell on their hands and knees, coughing. the commander didn’t hesitated. “None of you have been to the infirmary have you?”

X glared up at him. “So?”

Signas sighed. “I called three hunters here and there's only two.” Swiftly he grabbed Zero’s hair yanking him up, but not setting him down. Then stepping on X’s back and grabbing at X’s arms. “Let’s go.”

* * *

He stared wide eyed, his mouth dry. He wanted to run off and hide, something, but Signas pinned him and Zero on the thick glass. X could only close his eyes. No longer able to take in the sight of Axl.

* * *

Zero stared, his mouth open. He blinked only once, watching as Lifesaver pulled out a metal saw. Setting the blade on the ribcage. Even if the sound was muffled he could still hear the cutting of Axl’s bones. “I’m so sorry kid.” He could hear X sobbing next to him

* * *

“Both of you are to take immediate leave as of now.” Signas turned away from Lifesaver’s station, his own stomach uneasy. “And if anything I’d like to see a functional team of you two when you get back, both training Axl.”


	26. Floss and Loss

_ What am I going to do? _ X laid on the couch all too familiar with the leather on his soft skin. He watched a fly circle around the ceiling, buzzing around the light. Still upset with Axl’s actions.  _ He tried to drink battery acid...not really a great start for any hunter. Then again we all didn't have the best start, most of the hunters are here to avenge loved ones…. _ X blinked sitting up as he heard a loud thump, and then a crash from the hallway. _ Definitely Zero, he doesn’t even know who built him, storing him away like me...Is that why we even fell in ‘love’? _

_ CRASH! _

X jumped up glaring at the blonde in their bedroom. “Zero what the hell?!”

Zero paused looking at X, dressed in jeans, a wife beater on that was covered in oil and coffee stains, and wore a leather jacket. “What?” Zero snapped.

X opened his mouth trying to think of something but wasn’t able to think of anything.

Zero rolled his eyes, turning back into their room.

X held his breath seeing a large suitcase under zero’s arm. “W-what are you doing?” Something about the case wanted X to run over and toss it out a window.

Zero looked down at the case, his expression blank. “Signas said we need a vacation, to ‘recover’.”

X wet his lips. “Yeah he said ‘we’, not just you go to some amusement park an-”

Zero dropped the case, turning so quickly his hair whipped out. “Fine! I’ll mope around with you and say ‘pity me, oh is me. First highly advanced robot that can’t handle a little bloodshed!’”

He didn’t think, the next thing that happened was a slap to Zero’s face, an elbow to X’s gut.

The two fell into a pile, fighting one another. A mess of punches, kicks and cries of pain.

“Face it you’re a maverick!”

“And you’re still needed in B-class!”

“At least I didn’t try to eat me!”

“And I don’t take it like a whore!” Zero yelled back.

“At least Iris did!” X saw how quickly Zero flipped them over, the blonde pressing his weight on X’s stomach.

“I know what I’m fighting for!”

“And what’s that?!”

Zero stopped, pushing X’s hands to the ground.

X huffed pushing back. “What sick of this?”

“You.”

“What?”

“I’ve only got you to fight for.”

 

X froze under Zero’s weight, the blonde was frozen too, his mind a blur. _ Zero...God I’m an asshole! _ He knitted his brow, his anger melted like candle wax. “Z?” The nickname they used only for sex or for cuddling, never in public, it had been such a long time scenes that word rolled of his tongue.

Zero glanced away, his hand reaching up to undo the braid his hair was in. The blonde hair spilled out, dripping like gold onto X.

Slowly X pulled himself up, using his elbows to keep from falling back. He licked his lips, his mind blank, nothing he could say now would do any good. That’s why the next feeling X came in contact with was a soft strand of gold, gently pushing it away from Zero’s face. “Oh Z, I’m so fucking stupid.”

Zero blinked yet his blue eyes didn’t meet X’s. “Don’t say that.”

X gave a weak smile, pushing his pride down. “Z, what are we gonna do?” The rhetorical question hung in the air. Wrapping his arms around Zero’s neck pulling the blonde close, kissing his forehead, where his blue gem would have been if he was suited up.

Zero weakly smiled back, then was forced to hold down a laugh.

X pulled back feeling a line of blonde hair stuck in his teeth, trying to spit it out, but of no lusk. “Ugh.”

The blonde laughed at X’s unpleasant look, pulling on the long strand of gold, till it popped out of X’s teeth. “Just be happy not all of my hair is like that.”

X snorted, finally pulling himself up into a sitting position, leaning on Zero’s chest. ‘Where you want to go?”

Zero grinned. “The store.”

X raised an eyebrow confused. “The store? For what?”

“You’re not using my hair as floss again.”

* * *

 

He held his breath materializing in Axl’s room. This would be one of the last time he’d be ins such a warm and welcoming environment. Probably the only place he’d ever truly call home. He sighed folding his arms up, tapping his fingers on his elbow. He blinked a few times seeing that the bedroom or bathroom wasn't cleaned at all, even the stale scent of battery and digestions system fluid hung in the air. His stomach was still uneasy seeing as if the whole place was stuck in time to  _ that _ night.

Lumine shook his head, grabbing the falling blankets off the floor and tossing them into a washer machine, it wasn’t his first time washing clothes here, hopefully not his last either. Setting it for a long cycle hoping that the machine was quiet.  _ I’ve screamed Axl’s name and no one even knew...Axl, hope he’s okay… _

From there Lumine set to work, from the floor to the bathroom, making sure that nothing was out of place. Finally pleased with the state of the living quarters, he grabbed a scented can of air. thickly covering the bedroom and bathroom.

Breathing in deeply seeing that the bed was made, the floor cleaned and that all of Axl’s dirty clothes were folded and put away. Bathroom in ordered and cleaned, even restocked the shower with soap and shampoo.

_ Even if it’s perfect there's something mis- OH that’s it! _ Lumien slapped himself in the face, pulling out a bag from his back pocket, seeing the nicely wrapped box, full of assorted treats.

He teleported away, leaving the box on Axl’s pillow, along with a letter. Feeling himself flush before being swallowed by the beam of light and whisked away. “Goodbye.” He didn’t know who or what he was saying it to, the place where he fucked some hyped up teen, or to the place that would always be close to him. Where he no longer hid on the moon’s shadow, instead he found something brighter than the moon, a sun. the sun he fell in love with, the sun he’d end up hurting, as the moon stole away its light.

* * *

 

Zero jumped on the bed, watching the pillow almost pounce off, he groaned stretching his whole body. Looking around at the bedroom, seeing a dresser, a bathroom, and a deck, with the view of the ocean.  _ X likes the ocean, he’s got tons and tons of pictures of the waves, the sand. Bet I’ll hate it, but eh, it’s for X. _ He hummed waiting for his lover to reach the bedroom. Hearing X walk all around the hotel room, checking the cook’s room, the other bathroom, even the living room.

Zero rolled his eyes, hearing X’s awfully slow gander. But a sick and even twisted idea crossed his train of thought. Quickly he jumped off the bed, to the deck, pulling the curtains over the glass. Returning to the bed, taking off his shoes and pant, then removing all of his clothes. Grinning madly he laid on the bed, on his stomach. Then very, very loudly. “XXXXX!” He moaned out as if they were pitifully wrapped in eachother’s arms, exposed and panting.

X ran in scared at first, but stopped, flushing. “O-oh damn.”

* * *

 

They panted on the bed, paralyzed. Zero pulled him in tightly, letting their sweaty bodies melt into one another. X who was too tired to even moan, only glanced at him, wrapping his arms around Zero’s shoulders, the feeling so familiar. “Heh, thanks Z.”

Zero looked down at X, confused. “Hmm?”

X grinned letting his head fall softly on Zero’s chest, hearing the hum of his lover’s heart. “Everything.” X stated, his eyes drooping.

“I love you.” Zero rested a hand on X’s shoulders. “I’ll aways love you X.”

X smiled, his eye finally closing, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

“Thanks, Signas.” Alia took the cup of coffee, blindly. She focused on Axl.

The navigator spent hours by the mechanical bay checking in on the young hunter, even staying until she fell asleep standing. This scared Signas.

He looked over at her small frame, worried. “Go get some rest, you need it.”

Alia didn’t move still not taking her eyes off Axl. Lifesaver pulled out a metal saw, the silver rib cage was being severed.

“Alia that’s an or-”

“Shut up.”

Signas raised an eyebrow.

“We hide in this fucking fortress, thinking we’re safe,and a child...did this, to himself.” Alia turned away, the mug of hot coffee fell as she did.

Signas watched her leave, for once he felt weak.

Axl’s body was in ruins, he laid on a massive capsule stretcher. His arms and legs had been removed, allowing Lifesaver in. Wires seemed to branch out of him like a tree, coming from shi chest and towards the ceiling and to other machines. A ventilation mask was placed on Axl’s face, forcing air into his lungs, keeping his systems running. Columns of smoke rose from his chest, as Lifesaver cut another rib.

“Just a child…” Signas turned away, disgusted.


	27. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get fat tonight!

He sighed looking down at the body, noting all the damaged systems. “Circulatory: Lungs, Heart, Nerves. The damage hasn’t spread to other parts, well hasn’t affected the Organ systems, Muscle, it won’t affect the Bones.” Lifesaver rubbed his eyes, his own power core feeling it’s age. He was feeling his age, sadly.

“Lucky lil shit you are.” He poked the nose of the prototype reploid under him, seeing the scars on his forehead. “You’re gonna be fine, well besides Signas’ wrath. And well Zero’s too…” Lifesaver pulled off his large red gloves covered in oil and other blood like liquids. “I wonder how’s the ocean, must be nice.” He shrugged. Setting his gloves in the giant sink, steam rose off the water surface. “Night.” He turned to leave.

A second later the lights shut off the door slid closed. Axl’s almost lifeless body was still, his chest exposed, all of his vital systems out and free for attack.

* * *

Alia grinned seeing the two male hunters almost glued together. they stood so close that it would be hard to push a needle in between them.

Zero leaned on X’s frame, resting his head on the brunette hair. X played with one of Zero’s long strands of hair, curling it.

Layer shot her a look.

She jumped hearing her message alert, quickly she glance.

_ Look at them. Something happened? Something sexy? _

Alia snorted, covering her red face.

* * *

Slowly his core hummed, as the power began to run through his body. Systems were being started and checked and rechecked. He breathed in. For the first time without any help from any machine. Pushing his blood substitute to every corner of his body.

_ It’s cold, very cold…. _ He thought, flecking his hands, then his feet. Slowly getting a feel as his body began to warm up.

“How do you feel?” It was Lifesaver’s grumpy voice, irritated and annoyed all in one package.

“Tired.” Axl blinked his eyes open, blinded by the white light but soon becoming accustomed to it. Finding himself in one of the rooms on the medical bay, thinking it was funny when it was really a mechanical bay then a medical bay. “What happened?”

Lifesaver sighed rubbing his tired old eyes, he walked around Axl checking some of the screens. Mumbling under his breath. “You were dead.”

Axl tried to sit up, but everything came rushing back. the acid, the vomit and his numbness, his loneliness crawled back in too. Lumine’s panicked eyes and movements.

“I never understood why humans would do that...but a kid?” Lifesaver eyeballed Axl.

Axl sighed looking away his guilt and sadness swallowing him whole. “I’m just a kid without a family…”

Lifesaver smacked his head. “Idiot!” He turned to face Axl who was still on the bed, Axl shot him a confused look. “I’ve noted every reploid and even human that came by asking for you. Not just zero and X, no, Alia, Layer, Signas, every rookie, hell even some janitors!” The older reploid glared at him. “And I promise you Zero and X are dying to get in here and hug you to death!” He snapped turning and walking out of the room.

He glanced around the living quarters, surprised by how clean it was. Even the stains were out of the carpet. There wasn’t even a speck of dust on the dresser.

“So, Axl anything we can do for you?” X walked up behind the redhead, looking around.

Axl shook his head, not keen on speaking for a while. He just wanted to be alone.

Zero walked in his arm wrapping around X’s waist, the blonde kissed X’s forehead. “I’ll go order some chinese.”

Axl turned away from his bathroom. “You don’t have to do that.”

X smiled painfully. “Well after everything you do see kinda quiet, and for you quiet is unusual.”

Zero nodded in agreement.

Axl sighed. “I just….” He walked out flopping on the bed, hearing something jump when he landed on the covers. “Want to be alone for a bit.” He puffed ignoring the lump in the bed.

Zero and X looked at each other. “I’ll still order but…”

“You need time to think?” X asked rubbing Zero’s shoulders, something Axl rarely saw.

“Yeah, if that’s okay?” Axl blinked, taken aback by how close Zero and X had gotten while he was “away”.

“Okay,” Zero forced himself away from X’s summer green eyes. “but let us know if you need anything, okay kid?”

Axl nodded, he watched as Zero and X turned, their hand weaving together as they walked out of his bedroom. Leaving him.

He breathed in falling once again back on the bed, his arm stretching out to the pillows. His fingers grabbing at some rectangle like object, pulling a wrapped thin box and a letter taped to it.

_ Lumine...Heh, no one here has any idea about us, not even X and Zero. The poster couple of the hunters… _

Axl rolled the idea off, reading the handwritten letter, loving that Lumine always wrote deep love notes in hand.

_ Axl, _

Axl could almost hear Lumine’s voice in his mind.

_ Sorry to say (Or rather write this) but I won’t be able to meet with you for awhile. The project needed me on the moon now...But if you do need to talk you know how to reach me… _

_ ~With love _

_ ~Lumine _

Axl puffed, slightly annoyed and lonely that he was alone, or rather didn’t have a purple haired mooned loving director next to him. He shrugged grabbing at the box.

“Aww fuck yeah gonna get fat tonight.” He thanked Lumine inside, wanting to hug him and hold him rather than send back words…

* * *

Lumine stood tired and proud of this,  _ this  _ accomplishment. A base,  _ his _ designed base, but not his, no  _ Sigma’s _ . Glaring down at the marble of Earth, pure anger and hatred in his yellow eyes. It was quickly whisked away, replaced with pure worry.  _ Is he out? Is he okay? I hope he’s not lonely...Like me... _ He frowned looking at the void, no longer wanting to stand in pride, instead sitting, hunched in worry. It was like this massive weight was forced on his shoulders, with each unknown second it would get heavier and heavier until crushing him.

the base was built in six months, with defences and fully stocked supplies, it was a fortress. Or a prison. Lumine was the only non-maverick reploid on the base, even his own workers had fallen under the spell.  _ What if I become one too? and leave some mindless shell of a ravenous beat for him? -NO! Stop it! You told yourself you won’t do that, that you’d just use him like some sex tool...Right?... _

_ Fuck.  _ Lumine fell back looking into the void, bored he began to count the stars, losing track of them, his mind focused on something else.

_ “Axl?” He fell forward panting, resting his face against Axl’s neck. _

_ “Mmm?” Axl was too tired to respond with words, only wrapping his arms around Lumine’s shoulders. _

_ Lumine turned kissing Axl’s cheek. “What if I did something bad?” _

_ Axl shot him a worried look, then rolled his eyes. “You? Bad? Sorry impossible.” Axl pulled Lumine over, a sly grin flashed on his freckled face. “But I’d have to punish you.” _

“P-punish?” Lumine blinked looking at the stars above. “This is a punishment.”


	28. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxssssssssssssssssssss

The room was empty, he was alone. The metal boots echoed in the round bubble like room, the walls were covered with blue silvery panels. The simulator room. When Zero first joined the hunters he spent hours in this very room or one of the many rooms. Sigmas watched as he grew, and soon Zero was an S-class hunter. X was assigned to him back then, a B-class hunter.

Admittedly Zero didn’t warm up to him back then, in fact, he pushed X around like a sack of meat. The only time Zero even seemed to listen to the B-class was when Sigmas when maverick. X was the first one to be on the scene, fighting  _ him _ .

Vile was another friend of his, an S-class hunter like himself. Sure the purple hunter never did get along with others, but Vile did have some friends.

Zero sighed, pressing a code into the digital programmer. He needed to think.

The door closed behind him. Returning back home. His under suit was heavy with sweat, and his breath uneven.

10:39 P.M.

His internal clock alerted him. X wasn’t going to be too pleased with him training so late and not leaving a note.

X bolted in, his feet stomping. the brunette was dressed or well  _ undressed _ in a towel, his hair was slicked against his head. Every part of his skin was covered in beads of water. X rushed over yanking Zero’s helmet off, then grabbing a handful of blonde locks. “What the hell.” X glared as he pulled Zero to his height.

“I wanted to train and I kinda lost track of time.” Zero winched, acting innocent.

X didn’t fall for it. “You didn’t leave a note? Or call?”

The guilt seeped into his stomach. “X I-”

The smaller let go of his hair, turning and stomping out of the room.

“Sorry.” Zero rubbed his hairline, jumping when another door slammed. “Just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He sighed sitting down on the bench next to the front door.

One by one his armour came off, setting the pieces aside. Leaving himself in a onesie like a suite.

He still felt the layer of moisture under the under armour.

X laid on the bed, his back to Zero. The moon outlined X’s frame, the covered draped over the smaller hunter. Zero sat on his side of the bed, turning to X.

“I can’t reach my zipper.”

X groaned. “Bullshit.”

Zero smirked. “X, come on.” He poked X’s side. “Xxxxxxsssssss.” Zero fell on X’s side, rolling the hunter’s name on this tongue.

X cussed, pushing Zero off. “Fine.” He snapped.

Zero sat up.

ZZZZZZZIP!

The suite fell away from him.

Quickly Zero turned and jumped out of his armour and onto X’s naked body. “Mine?” He kissed the smaller brunette.

X rolled his eyes kissing Zero back. “Mine.”

* * *

Signas rumbled sitting up in his bed, answering the call on his personal datapad. The covers shifted, there was a weak moan. reminded of her presence he whispered. “Hello?” rubbing his eyes.

“S-sir.” It was Layer, she took some of the night shift seeing how stressed the two were, Signas thanked her inside. She was flushed and turned away from him.

“Oh sorry give me a second.” Signas flushed, covering the holographic figure and rushing to the bathroom. Quickly wrapping his robe around him. Closing the door behind him. “Sorry, report.”

Layer hid her red face. “Sir we got a message from the Jakob project. It’s Sigma, he’s threatening to use the defences installed on the moon to attack the world. He also has hostages, Lumine the director of the project is among them.” Layer glanced around, still distracted by the wide chest.

Signas cleared his throat, pulling his robe tighter. “I’ll be up in 30, Alia won’t be joining us,”  _ Besides the sex, she’s still sick and needs rest...Sex probably didn’t help.  _ “Get our top hunters up in an hour.”

“Zero, X, and Axl?” Layer asked, emphasizing Axl’s name.

Signas nodded.

“Sir he’s still in recovery, he hasn’t even been to the simulator room. Lifesaver still says he, at least, needs another week before another mission.” Layer countered.

Signas nodded. “Sadly we can’t afford this. Axl needs to go the medical bay when he wakes up and run his diganiscs. If there's one thing wrong he says, if not he goes.”

Layer nodded. “Hate to say this but, you might want to wash that robe too, Layer out.”

Signas frowned, looking down at his robe. He swallowed loudly, flushing seeing how messy everything was.

* * *

Alia groaned, as the covers were pulled away from her head.

Signas pressed a soft kiss on her blonde locks. “You get the day off,” He whispered. “gotta go, Layer called. Coffee’s made.”

Alia grinned. “Okay, play nice with the other kids.” She sat up pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Morning hun.”

Signas grinned. “Night hun.”

* * *

“Wait. What?” X snapped hearing that the Jakob project had been overrun with mavericks, and Sigma himself. he tensed, his hand searched for Zero’s, the red hunter didn’t hesitate to hold him, softly pressing their fingers together. Zero glanced at x seeing how quickly he had become stressed.

“Axl’s getting checked up by Lifesaver.” Signas stated crossing his arms.

Zero snapped at Signas “You can’t send him out!”

“If there are any systems errors, physically he’ll be sent with you two. But is there’s still internal damage then he’ll stay put.” Signas grabbed an E-can, the bags under his eyes and from the messy suit of armor meant he was sleeping and was rudely awaken.

Zero and X himself weren’t better off. Zero’s hair was in knots and his Armour was still scuffed up from the day of training, he looked ready to fall on the floor.

X looked like he just went through a scary house, his face was pale and his eyes were stained red.  _ Not a good idea to have sex this late. Then again we didn’t know that in 30 minutes we’d get woken up! _

Signas noted their appearances. “At 7:30 A.M. you’ll be suited up and sent up. Until then please get some sleep.”

X thanked Signas dragging Zero alone who was falling asleep while he stood, the blonde numbly followed his feet almost tripping over themselves. they waved down the halls, Zero cursing a few times as he fell face forward. X hand to take him by the arm and lead the two to their quarters. Zero leaned on him as X input the code.

Zero walked in finding the couch and flopping on it. X draped a blanket over him, leaning down to kiss the blonde hairs. Zero mumbled an ‘I love you’ and when back to slumber.

Slowly he made his way back to the bed. Face planting into the pillows.

_ This is going to be a fun trip, back to space. _


	29. Come in Major Tom

He paced around the corridor, his hands intertwined behind his back. The message was sent hours ago, the sun would be rising on Hunter’s HQ. It would only be a matter of hours for him, for all of them. No doubt Signas was busy setting up space crafts after the Jakob project cut off all their transporters.  _ So I’m stuck here waiting to be executed like some mad dog? Great, terrific even! _

He stopped his stomach turning as an unsettling thought crossed his mind.

Axl’s gun barrel pointed down at him, the green eyes unblinking and cold.

Fear crawled into his belly, taking control of his nevers.

“Relax.” Vile’s cold and snake like voice slithered into his ears.

“Relax?” Lumine repeated. “How can I relax if three of the strongest hunters will be here in a matter of hours?”

Vile smirked, pacing forward and leaned against a column. “Sigmas has a plan, you know that it’ll be unstoppable. Wellll that is if you don’t get cold feet.”

Lumine glared at Vile, he never truly trusted the blacked haired one eyed reploid. “I’m not. I’ve never faced them.”

Vile grinned. “I’m looking forward to seeing how my little toy is doing with his thief.”

Lumine scouled. “You disgust me.”

Vile’s pale face stretched into a wicked grin. “Good, if you live I might make you my next pet.” He turned leaving the corridor.

Lumine wanted to burn holes into Vile’s back. “Disgusting vile creature he is.” Lumine noted. Once Vile’s footsteps had faded he turned to stare at the earth. Slinking down till he sat his back to a column. “Axl please don’t be on that flight.”

* * *

His nerves were almost shot, twitching as he sat in the seat. Looking out to see the city below, the sun reflected off millions of pieces of glass. This might be the last time he saw the earth.  _ No, stop that. You’ve got to keep it together till he’s safe! _ Axl bit his lip hearing the loud clanking of Zero, then the light patter of X.

He watched as the two nodded towards him, then X climbed up to his seat above Axl’s Zero helped the blue hunter, strapping him in. the red hunter pecked a quick kiss on X’s lips before scrambling to the very top of the seats.

The door latched closed, a reploid waved and then ran off of the bridge. Zero and x checked the systems, Signas and X chatted over the com, Zero talked X echoed into his ear piece.

Axl’s hand bend the arm rest, when the countdown started.

* * *

Lumine stopped pacing hearing the alarms, rushing to the side seeing a spacecraft drift towards them. He held his breath knowing who and what was on that craft.

Three fighters flew out, shooting, as the weapons were activated all aiming for that ship. He gasped surprised that such a large vehicle could move that fast. then two pods like dandelion seeds launched free heading towards the moon. The ship still turned and twisted as the fighters and guns fired. A massive energy beam was fired, striking the ship’s back engines. With whatever power it had left it slowly turned, pointing towards the base, full thrust as it faces planted on the moon’s surface. Lumine watched as the last pod was thrown out before the explosion.

He licked his lips. “Just wait...Wait and die.”

_Alone._  



	30. Moon Landing (Axl is gonna make a moon landing....)

Zero kicked the door off, jumping out hearing X’s panicked voice over his comm. “I’m fine, okay?” He lied his headache was full blown agony and his left arms were bleeding. He grunted walking forwards his saber drawn.

“A-are you sure Z?”

_ Damn it. _ He could never yell at X especially if the blue hunter was using his pet name. “X I’m fine, I’ll meet you two at the entrance, take out as many guns on your way in.”

“Rogger.” X said his voice sounding hard and soldier like.

Zero blinked away a lien of red liquid out of his eyelashes, great his head got knocked up. X was going to be histracial. “Axl how are you hanging in there?” He noticed how the young reploid was rather tense, tense wasn’t Axl. Did he have personal reasons to act in such a way?

“Fine, let’s move.”

Now Axl was no soldier… Axl wasn’t acting like himself, that scared Zero more than anything.

He shook it off, wincing as another explosion behind him stung his head. He pressed forward, dashing towards the nearest gun.

* * *

X dashed his buster charging as he neared another cannon, gasping seeing the black shadow of Axl dash ahead. He skidded to a stop, the cannon crumbled quickly as Axl fired a few shots at the weak points. x blinked, this was the third cannon and the third time Axl took over. “Axl, you okay?” There was a thin line of professional and risky, Axl crossed professional and was miles into risky.

The kid jumped down rolling and stood infront of X. “Fine, just my nerves are off the hook right now. Sorry.”

X expected a joke or a nervous laughs, the kid did neither. “O-okay.”

“NOW can we plea-”

“Axl don’t talk like that or I’ll have you cleaning bathrooms for 6 months.” Zero snapped over both their comms, his voice boiling in rage.

It was something for Axl to act out but Zero? “Z is it another migraine?”

“No!” Zero snapped at him.

Zero never snaps at X, when X is using the pet name. “Zero?”

Axl rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.” The black armoured hunter dashed forward, his guns drawn.

X watched as the ginger bolted ahead taking down another cannon, Zero’s angered voice echoed in his head. “Something isn’t right, with both of you…” X kept the thought in his head bolting after Axl. Worried not for his own sake but for his teammates.

* * *

He could hear them below the explosions the screams, the gunshots. Everything. He shook his head in a fuzz. Sigmas stood behind him ignoring the war under his feet, instead, the mad giant only hummed. : Lumine felt like he was going to be sick.

“They're moving quickly, quicker than any other time before...Hmm?” Sigmas eyed Lumine who couldn’t sit still.

Lumine’s stomach was a bundle of knots and pain, he wanted to fall over and hurl. His whole body shook as if he was glitching out, he’d rather be glitching out. “What do you expect?!”

“I expect you to stop acting like a child who ate too many sweets for breakfast.” Sigmas shot back his torn up looking body looking like it came out of hell itself. “Besides you know what you have to do, don’t fail me now.”

Lumine turned at him. “And what if I do? Huh? What if I don’t want to infect them? What if you’re glorious plan goes up in flames?”

“Then I’ll order Vile to do what he did to X to that annoying ginger kid that you fucked.”

Lumine paused. “You knew?”

Sigma grinned. “Vile’s been watching you for quite a long time, shame you grew feeling towards a toy.”

Lumine snapped. “You wouldn’t hurt him!”

“Hell I wouldn’t but Vile is named vile for a reason.” Sigmas rested his head on his hand. “Now sit, like a good monster.” He pointed towards the fake chains next to his throne.

Lumine cussed reluctantly walking over to his ‘prison’.

* * *

“Zero!” X gasped running to the red hunter’s side seeing the damage his lover had taken on.

Zero panted leaning on X, his saber still drawn. Another wave of mavericks was sliced and blown to pieces. X looked at the bleeding arm and the lien of blood from Zero's head, seeing that he had a chance to examine Zero.

Axl talked up behind them. “I’m going on ahead.” His voice was cold and determined.

Zero growled. “No, stick together.”

“And wait for you to to be done fucking each other's brain out? I have better things to-”

“Axl!” X snapped pulling his hands back from Zero's head. “Do you really think you can stop Sigma on your own?!”

Zero groaned grabbing his head, falling on X.

“Z?” X turned looking at the wounded hunter.

Axl scoffed running on froward.

“Asshole.” X mumbled turning his attention on Zero. “Migraine?”

Zero nodded.

“Oh Z…” He pushing Zero’s helmet up seeing the massive cut, and the large line of blood that fell from it.  _ Zero, oh please we don’t need you like that now! Just hang on. _ X shoved the helmet back down, then grabbing Zero’s saber. The saber seared off a bit of X’s under armour, Zero gasped.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” he asked weakly grabbing the saber back. 

X pulled it away quickly. “Saving your sorry ass.” He pulled off the under armour then placed the still hot chunk on Zero’s wound, then toning down the saber and melted the under armours together.

“X!” Zero jumped up yanking away his saber. “What do you think yo-” He was cut off crying out in pain and grabbing his head, the red hunter fell over whimpering in pain.

X fell next to him. “Please Z, listen to me. You can do this.”

“Hahaha!”

X froze memories flooded back bad ones, fear took over his mind.

Vile stood behind him.


	31. Vile Acts

His pistols echoed in the stairs, smoke rising from the barrels, he didn’t have time to mess around. Three scrap mavericks ran down the steps, he didn’t hesitate as they raised there busters. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three even shots, the three maverick fell into a pile, he kicked them away, giving up and jumping over there bodies. He had to ration out his ammo, he cussed tripping on a limp arm. ‘Fucking maves.” Axl kicked the arm. “Damn it.” He looked up seeing that the stair well was still a rather long and tedious run to the top. He flexed his wings wanting to fly all the way up, but finding it far too narrow for him. “Lumine.” he grunted the name inhaling a sharp cold breath of air. Then dashing up another flight.

* * *

He froze, unable to blink, his eyes only trained on Zero whom passed out from the blood loss and possibly stress, not to mention his headache was more than full blown. X pushed the purple threat away, reaching out with a shaky hand to Zero’s limp body. “P-please Z.”

He yelped being flung across the room slamming into a wall. Vile glared at him. “Oh no, sorry hon but no rescue call from the bloody murder king.” Vile grinned, slipping his helmet on.

X glared, shaking with pure fear. Feeling every scar, mental and physical. Then his eyes resting on the red motionless body behind Vile. The weak and bloody imagine put coals in his fire. He cracked his knuckles, his buster was materialized a second later.  _ Fight for Z! _ “Vile!” He charged at the purple maverick.

X jumped over a massive expansion aimed at his feet, pushing his body forward. Luckily he turned and kicked Vile away from Zero’s body. Defending the S-class hunter. Vile cussed slamming his fist into the floor, making a miniature crater. His shoulder cannon aiming for X’s forehead. Quickly the blue hunter yanked Zero up and sprang away from another blast. He fought with a rage he had never felt before, his grip tightened on Zero’s body. Twisting mid air and landing on a pile of burning maverick bodies. Vile dashed forward grabbing a metal bent bar, leaping until he was right above X. With his free arm X protected himself, his buster arm surprisingly holding back Vile’s rage.

CRACK!

X gasped his buster shattered into pieces, the metal bar broke through his arms. He stumbled back still holding onto Zero. Vile landed in front of him the bar still in his grip. z froze, the bar smacked him across his chin, he tumbled backwards. His iron grip on Zero was gone, as the red hunter fell back. “Zero!” X crawled over to where the hunter laid limp. A purple foot crushed his arm.

Vile laughed seeing how weak X was still trying to define the ‘sleeping’ mate of his. “Sad, you were never a fighter.” Vile kicked him in the gut.

X twisted and fell back, his focus still on the bright red figure. “Z…” He choked out spitting up blood. Still reaching out for him.

He fumbled back spitting up blood, grabbing his side. the red frame became farther and farther away. With each kick it became blurry and even more of just some red ink plots. Catching in his eyes. the foot came again this time landing on his stomach, he lenaed over vomiting blood and whatever he ate that morning. Then finally a massive smack into his side through him across the room, now he was purging out blood. A small puddle began to form around his fingers. The red velvety hue called at him.

The reflection of his beaned body scared him, the blood dripping from his cracked helmet, his arm busted and more then bleeding. Becoming a mass of twisted wires and metal. His brown hairs poked out of the bloody mess. His green eyes reflected in the puddle, green?

No, a bright glow of red shown back at him.

His rage boiled over, and deep inside of him something snapped.

* * *

Lumine watched as sigmas rose and floated to the shadow, shooting Lumine a look. “Don’t fail.” The massive maverick growled.

Lumine growled back, Sigmas snapped his finger instantly the weight free chains fell, dragging them with him. On the chain around his neck, there was a small little box, it disrupted his vocal cords. He sneered at the chains, yanking at them but finding they were tight end, he wasn’t able to move. Great.

His blood pounded in his ears.  _ This was it, act like some prisoner and infect the hunters, easy, right? _

The stairs began to echo, someone was coming, then panting. finally, a figure emerged from the stairwell.

Lumine could feel his heart drop.

* * *

He glanced around panting, seeing the moon scape, giant pillars or columns rising from the pure white floor. There was no roof but a forefield, well maintained in place. The stars glittered down to him.

Axl shook his head looking around the long corridor, at the end was a massive thrown, probably for Sigma. Then next to the throne was Lumine, hunched over and looking horrible. the sad orange and yellow eyes made Axl growl, using his wings to dash over.

He skidded to a stop besides Lumine, quickly he aimed and fired off the heavy chains, making sure Lumine didn't’ get damaged. “Sorry I’m late.” Axl joked, hoping Lumine’s eyes wouldn’t look like he was a puppy who got kicked out into the street.

The yellow eyes stayed sad, even sadder when Axl tore off another chain.

“Lumine?” Axl nudged him, rubbing his back. “Come on hon we gotta move, before Sigma comes back.”

Lumine then with his free hand shoved Axl back, not hard. But it still hurt.

Axl jumped back up shooting off the other two restraints, leaving the bands on Lumine not wanting to hurt him. He growled yanking at Lumine and forcing him to stand up. Lumine shot him a sad look. “What is your deal come on!” He shoved Lumine in front of him. Just then Lumine reached up and tried to tear off a massive box off his band. He failed, then turned and pointed at the box on his collar. Axl rolled his eyes, yanking it cleanly off. “Okay? Hap-”

“Duck!” Lumine jumped on Axl, the purple haired reploid’s voice cracked.

A massive sword swung above them, almost chopping their heads clean off. Axl glanced back seeing a horrid figure, twisted metal and a burning core, as if this reploid crawled up from hell itself. Sigma.

Lumine yanked him forward, the two ran towards the stairs.

“Cute Lumine, you should know better.” Sigma’s voice sounded echoed, demonic and truly terrifying.

Axl glanced at Lumine who was half dragging him, the pale reploid didn’t look back. “Lumi, what is he talk-”

“ARGHHAA!” Lumine fell face forward grabbing his foot, blood poured otu fo the heavy boot.

Axl stopped by his side looking over the bullet hole. “Lumi you’ll be fine, okay?”

Lumine nodded tears streaming his eyes. “Ax, run.”

“No!” Axl’s leaned forward trying to scoupe his wounded lover.

“Foolish, really?” Sigma’s loud footsteps came closer and closer. “Do you really think Lumine gives a damn?”

Lumine shot Sigma a glance, but fell back down in pain. “Shut up!”

Axl ignored the huge maverick slowly creeping up on them his attention on the crying reploid.

“Well you better do something Lumine.” Sigmas yelled his footsteps getting louder and louder.

Axl stopped Lumine still in his arms, with a shaky legs he stood up, but froze. His eyes met a gun barrel.

“Talk.” Sigma clamily told Lumine.

Lumine looked up at Axl, hugging him tightly. “Ax…” Lumine inhaled sharply. “I’m a spy.”

Axl’s eyes went wide he looked down at Lumine in pure shock. “Lumi is this a jok-”

BLAM!

Axl fell back Lumine still in his arms. Lumine’s scream was the last thing he heard.


	32. Wily's demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Wily? Why must you make him so hot and so deadly?

It was like drifting on a calm sea, a white see. Well a white nothing really, no waves, no noise just a giant white horizon, not even a hint of darkness. He blinked wanting to look at something, yet nothing came. He mouthed the word ‘great’, and no noise came from his mouth. He glared around hoping to see something. He paused a letter red gem shined, quickly he ran over to it. Not wanting to pick it up seeing that the gem was familiar very familiar. Leaning closer to it and narrowing his eyes.  _ X _ .

It was X’s helmet gem, he knew it by heart. The rectangle like shape, how the red gleam would glow at night when the moon hit it. With a shaky hand, he touched it, flinching away as the gem slowly seemed to be filled with a darker liquid, then burst open. Zero jumped back seeing blood pouring and pouring from the gem. Then the white fell away.

Revealing X’s beaten bloody body. Then the white continued to fall away, More bodies, Axl, Alia, Layer Signas. All of them everyone he cared for broken, beaten, murdered.

He shook taking the limp body of the small blue hunter in his arms, trying to scream but no noise was made. He couldn’t even close the unblinking red stare of X. Not even whisper one last loving goodbye.

He screamed, not from the beaten body in his arms, no pain ripped up his spine and into his head. Falling over yet still carefully cradling X.

“Good, better than I expected, my child. Finish them all and complete your mission.” A ghostly creepy voice called out to him, then a snap of fingers.

Zero’s vision went black.

* * *

There was a loud scream.

His grip tightened on the thrashing body, his wrist snapped, the body stopped. He grinned a insane grin. Beneath him was a purple hunter, or the remains of one. the purple armour was torn and burnt, wires were pulled from the fragile spots, and the maverick’s torso was torn in half. His legs were still in the fire.

There was no pain in his arm where his buster uses to be. All the pain was gone in a mere second. In fact all he had was pure boiling rage.

Looking around for another useless robot to tear limb from limb, his eyes settled on a red armoured blondie who was luckily in one piece. His bloody grin widened, seeing the perfect piece of pray.

Standing above it, with an oddly gentle kick the red robot flipped over. X paused, in the farthest corner of his mind there was a very miniature voice, compared to the voice that was scream for him to rip apart the blondie. _ Z. _ The only letter that came to his raging mind. Looking down at the weak bloody robot. The small voice became louder and louder, almost shouting at him.

X forced the voice out kneeling by the red robot, his mouth began to water. He pinned the larger robot under him, his teeth biting into the under armour. Finally, the grey suit was torn away, most of the robot’s chest were exposed. the voice began to scream at him yelling for him to stop.

The voice stopped once the hot metallic flavor of blood washed over his tongue. He moaned tasting it.

Then the red robot’s eyes shot open, there red eyes met.

* * *

“Axl!” His breath hitched in his lungs, the unmoving body of the ginger under him., Quickly he shifted off, shaking him. “Please, Axl…” His voice cracked.

“He’s dead you moron.” Sigma walked back to his throne, not caring a single bit about the digested reploid.

Lumine ignored him, picking up the limp body. Turning towards Sigma. “Go fuck yourself.” He glared at the unblinking orange eyes of the hell creature Sigma. Quickly he rushed down the stairwell, seeing the pillars of smoke rise up.  _ 30 flights of stairs, I need to get Axl to the lab now!  _ He glanced around, sighing, pulling Axl’s surprisingly heavy body close to his. Closing his eyes, jumping off the stairs.

“Ow!” He groaned standing back up still holding Axl’s weight. Glancing down at Axl. “You’ve gotten beefier.” Quickly he turned down the hall rushing towards the lab.

The door slammed opened the lights flicked on. He ran to the metal table gently setting Axl on it, he had to be quick. Unable to find the automatic release switch for all of the black armour, Lumine settled with tear it off piece by piece, he had too much experience with that. Axl was stuck in his under armour, Lumine found an Exacto knife, with the right amount of pressed he would be able to slice it off.

_ BOOM! _

A huge explosion caused all of the systems to power off then power back on, and Lumine looked up at the ceiling hoping to God it wouldn’t collapse with them under it. Shaking his head back to the task at hand. Axl laid there naked, every freckle and scar exposed, Lumine’s fingers glided over the forehead, looking into the bullet entry wound. “New gen reploids only have 15 to 30 minutes after being stuck in the head, after that there systems shut down and all the data is lost.” Lumine held his breath, pushing the knife into Axl’s skin. “I’m giving him scars…”

Soon Axl's metal chest was exposed and a massive wire was plugged into the round port. The energy was being forced fed into Axl’s limp body. Lumine held his breath, pressing down on Axl’s head. The internal cerebrum core popped out. Lumine check it over, a massive hole was shot through the motor reactions and simplest systems functioning.

He almost screamed with joy, everything that was hit was easy to repair and that none of Axl’s memories or personality was hit. He almost cried, pulling the core out, a massive chunk fell as he did so. Axl’s personality fell and clattered into piece on the tile floor.

Lumine’s heart stopped.

* * *

He growled at the blue maverick, the red eyes like daggers into his own red eyes. He sprung up pushing the blue maverick off. Glancing around for a weapon as the other did the same. The blue found no weapon instead ran up punching him in the gut. Winded for a split second before he grabbed the blue’s torso and flipped him over pinning him under his foot.

The blue squealed, something yelled at Zero to lift his foot. The blue crawled out from under him. Their eyes met, anger and this pure hatred filled his heart.

Growling as he charged, the other jumped out of the way, but grabbed ahold of his shoulder. The blue swung around smacking into Zero’s back, they both fell forward. He flipped landing on top of the blue armoured robot. Yet again their eyes met, his full of rage and hatred while the blue’s was full of terror.

He growled grabbing a chunk of concrete, raising it above his head, the blue still pinned under him.

Do it!

Bash his brains in!

Kill him!

HE’S INSULTED YOUR FAMILY YOUR PRIDE, EVERYTHING!

KILL HIM!

_ And yet… _

The chunk of stone fell, smashing to pieces next to the two. The red eyed blue looked up at him confused.

_ You love him. _

A loud yell turned his attention upwards, he growled, moving protectively over the smaller blue robot’s body. He didn’t know why but he did it.

* * *

X watched at the larger red robot growled and sprang off him rushing out of the room, he blinked, confused. Yet there was a pull, he followed the red maverick smelling the fresh blood from him. He winched grabbing his own arm missing the heavyweight of his weapon, yet he pushed on. Limping towards the stairs.

_ BOOM! _

He wobbled and leaned against the wall, seeing a fireball exploded from the topper levels of the stairs. His rage and terror were quickly replaced with worry.

He quickly limped up the stair hanging into his damaged arm.

_ Z? _

* * *

“Z-Zero?” The massive demonic looking maverick looked familiar, his rage boiled over, he’d been wanting to do this for a long time. With his free hand, he punched a hole into the massive barrel chest. The maverick screamed in pain. 

Zero stopped something caught his attention.

There was a weak whimper, not from the mass of black and oranges that were somehow an old foe he hated. No a blue figure flopped out of the stairwell, he whined weakly.

Zero turned back to the massive maverick in front of him, quickly he tore out the main power core. Crushing it under his feet, then letting the huge maverick fall backwards and into the dust of the moon.

The whimpering came again, this time much more painful and needy.

like pulling on a string, Zero rushed over kneeling next to the wounded blue maverick. their red eyes met again, his were so sad, so tired of the fight, he just wanted to sleep. zero couldn’t let that happen, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t. Quickly he scooped up the blue maverick feeling the blood drip off and into his own armour.

Moving down the stairs gently.

The blue hunter shifted in his arms, pushing himself closer to Zero’s neck.

Zero paused hot lips pressed in his neck, not biting no.

Kissing.

Zero rushed quickly looking for some kind of lab, holding the blue maverick close to his heart.

* * *

His vision glitched again, he didn’t know why but he felt safe. Really safe, maybe the safest he’d been in years? He whined the pain in his head rapidly grew. Yet he felt warm like something was tugging at him. Slowly he closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of skin, cold and oddly metically but warm towards him, something familiar.

The pair stopped, so did his internal systems.

He stopped.


	33. Axl!

“Nonononono, please no God oh no no no.” He bent down picking up the pieces his heart pounding, It was Axl’s whole personality, with it Axl would be nothing but a blank slate. Carefully picking echo piece up, some of the larger pieces almost crumbled in his fingers. “NO!” He screamed, unable to think of a life without a simple smile that he began to love. “Axl please.” He begged the pieces to stay together almost if he was talking to Axl himself.

“I’m sorry okay?!” He shouted now, tears forming around his eyes. “I’m so sorry for everything!” He sniffed frozen over the pale freckled face. “I-i...I used you, like some cheap two dollar whore, and oh God...I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice until...Until that night. We were just being stupid kids, something I never had before.” He inhaled, trying to hold back the hot stinging tears. “We were skating on a lake, seeing some of the natural beauty of the earth, and well I tripped and fell on the ice. I knew I was going to die…” He shivered recalling the waters dragging him down. “The next thing was that I saw you, holding me so tightly. God, you looked so scared so worried...I didn’t know what it was like to act like a child, or to feel guilt, or anything...For the longest time, I’ve only felt nothing, slipping day by day…”

He picked up the last chunk of personality, it slipped and shattered into a million pieces, he stared at it wide eyed. “Please, Ax…” He sniffed, his hope shattered like Axl’s brain was…

Then a crazy idea struck him…

A very crazy idea.

IF this worked, if, he didn't like the word if. He’d go crazy trying to patch up Axl’s brain, well if he wasn’t already.

Franictly Lumine ran around the lab, checking containers, closets, and even a few cages, he needed to find another one. Finding a scrap pin for an only half built reploids.  _ Come one, please. _ He pulled out a head pushing opened the cranial plating, growling like a dog, it wasn’t a new gen. Then another, the same thing happened again, soon the heads piled up, finally at the bottom of the pin he found a skinless face staring up at him, the metal muscles still exposed. Pulling it out and pushing the plating in. He almost squealed with happiness.

Quickly and carefully walking over the a work bench and pushing off old papers and coffee stained tools. He popped open the brain, locating a computer and a few required wires. Like plugging in an old tv, he began to shove cords into the colors they matched.

The computer read the brain and completely empty.

Now for the hard part.

Recovering Axl’s mind.

* * *

It was cold very cold.

Snow fell around him, he walked after a smaller blue armored robot, almost the same colors as his own.

The smaller stopped, turning to meet his eyes.

He looked like a child, young and innocent, playful, but there was a sadness in those green depths of eyes. A bit of brown hair flicked out from under his helmet, like reaching out to touch the snow.

_ They are here. _

X blinked confused looking at the small boy robot.

_ Your family. _

“Family?”

The smaller nodded. Pointing to a massive door that looked like it was cut out of the snow. Something tugged at him, he wanted to run in there for some reason, out of the dark out of the cold. Out of the ashes of humans.

X stepped closer to the door.

The smaller blue robot grabbed his arm shaking his head.

_ No you can’t, we aren’t allowed to live anymore...But X, if you need us, find us. _

“Aren’t allowed?”

The sadness took over the green eyes.

_ After that red demon was activated, the world was...was in ruins, I have no idea how to stop him but...But the humans won’t allow it anymore, us robot master to continue with our lives, our work. So I’m sending you off, somewhere safe, somewhere that the red demon or the humans will never find you. _

X’s heart hurt, safe? “What about you?”

The smaller robot smiled weakly and forcing to give a happy ideal picture to X.

_ Everyone thinks we’re dead, even some of our creators...Come on we got- _

_ R-rock? _

A voice called out of the woods, a figure limped towards them. His armor was black, with gold trimmings, purple marks down his eyes and on his cheeks. And blood red eyes.

X shook he didn’t know why but he felt scared.

The blue robot jumped rushing over to the wounded black robot. Holding him up.

_ F-forte? _

_ I’m fine, thank god I found you...I-it’s dead, my brother is dead… _

The small blue robot looked worried at this news.

_ Y-you killed him? _

The black armoured robot shook his head.

_ No he’s sealed away, in one of Wily’s old castles... Heh it’ll take a miracle to free him… _

Just then the black robot fainted falling onto the blue one.

_ Forte! _

The blue picked him up rushing towards the massive door, he paused looking at X.

_ Meet the family… _

* * *

“Ow.”

He winched pushing another wire into the back of his head, then plugging the other into the computer. In a matter so seconds his whole mind was on the computer, free and about.

In his fingertips was the broken part of Axl, in pieces and crumbling. Gently he was able to recover some pieces. Feelings were stored in a green chip, personality was in a blue chip, and a red chip was his memories, everything he went through. Lumine was luckily able to slip that too into the computer while the other two went into the empty mind.

Again he searched in the desk draws, for a red chip. pulling out files, wrenches, screws. Every color of chip but red, even perry winkle was in there. Annoyed Lumine glanced around seeing another storage container.

Yanking the lid off the metal crate, once again looking for a red chip.

_ BEEP...BEEP...BEEP… _

The monitor watched over Axl’s mindless body, every twitch was recorded. The intake and out take was the only noise in the room. Every beep gave Lumine a little more help and a little more push.

No luck, he slammed the container closed and kicked it across the room.

_ Where is a memory chip?...This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. _

He sat back down on the deck, plugging himself back into the computer. With a few taps on the keyboard his mind was opened again.

Downloading every bit of info he had in his mind, then saving it.

With a winch he pulled out a red chip.

It was like being on autopilot.

On the screen was a list of instructions for him, by himself.

Again his fingers danced on the keyboard, setting all the distinct files into a massive folder, each one in order. Then he looked over at the red chip, pulling out the intact parts, then setting them on his own.

Soon his own memories of Axl were being downloaded into the red chip.

He didn't know why but he felt happy.

* * *

He blinked his eyes, seeing a flickering light above him, slowly he sat up. Finding himself in a lab, cluttered with tools, boxes spilled everywhere. It wasn’t the first time he found himself in a similar situation, when he wa with Red Alert, Red often had to patch him up. But the only face he could find was  _ his _ .

Axl glared at Lumine, his blood boiled.

Quickly he pulled the wires from shi bare chest, rushing over to Lumine, who jumped and back up. Lumine was pinned under him, scread. Axl slammed his fist into the wall above Lumine, staring down at the crumbling figure. “Traitor!”

Lumine whined.

“H-how could you?” Axl shook his head regaining his anger.

“Axl, please. I-i don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lumine looked up his eyes full of tears, showing both eyes.

“Wha-” Axl stopped. A voice floated in his head, like it was recorded into him.

_ Axl please, don’t be upset with me...I know this might be hard to understand but, I gave you my memory chip. I could only recover some of your memories but… _

_ I’m sorry for everything. _

Axl stared down at the small figure of Lumine, he fell. Wrapping the thin torso and pulling the purple haired reploid towards him. “Oh G-god Lumine….” He sniffed pushing his head into the thick hair.


	34. Black & Blue robots & Ones with Blood Red Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WONDER WHO THEY CAN BE?!

He followed the blue robot who carried the wounded black robot, for some reason the blue was terrified. He held onto the wounded one so gently so worried, as he walked down the halls almost running.

_ Hurry X. _

X blinked following after them.

They passed millions of giant tubes, each one glowing with a blue-greenish liquid. some were bigger some were smaller, some were shared between two and some were alone. X slowed to a stop looking at two of the tubes, one held a girl, she was in a small tube. She looked sad, very sad as if she’d been grieving for a long time. Her blonde hair floated in the waters, as she hugged herself.

The other tube was much larger but held only one, he looked scared. Like he was searching for something or someone before he was stored away. And it looked as if he was still looking. But gave up, no wanting to be alone…

_ X come on! _

X turned running back to the small blue robot.

* * *

Frustrated he tossed a massive beam through a wall. Dust kicked back at him, he growled. But looked back at the smaller blue maverick who slumped against the stair steps. He looked everywhere in the base, yet found nowhere to recover his X. He needed a power cord, something to keep X running.

The virus took over too quickly making all of his systems run then shut down from the heat. He roared pissed, running down the hallway, looking at every door every corner every crack. Yet nothing.

His hope began to flicker, he whined looking at the limp figure. _ I failed. _

Something  _ clicked _ behind him, swiftly he turned growling as an empty E-can rolled across the ruined hall. Slowly he walked towards it. Poking it confused.

Then another click, this one of a gun.

He fell forward stunned his body limp and motionless.

“H-he’s a maverick?”

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen such a powerful maverick before...Grab X”

He growled hearing the voices, wanting to jump up and lash out, murder anyone who dared touch _ his X _ .

Then a familiar face popped in front of his, a freckled red head. Axl. “Sorry Zero, but X needs some power and you need to…” The ginger was at a loss for words.

“Chill?”

Axl nodded. “Chill.”

* * *

“This,” Axl paused looking at the screen, still in shock.

It was X and Zero, both of them fighting each other but with no buster, no saber, no. They were growling, screaming at one another. He held his breath seeing X pinned, Zero so ready to snap his neck.

“They’re both mavericks?” Lumine mentioned not fully there, having no memory and barely any emotion towards Axl.

Axl hid his pain, turning back to Lumine who was studying X’s blueprints. It was hard to see someone who you trusted and loved turn against you, or they never loved you. But it was even harder to not get mad, that the one who hurt him didn’t know at all. “Yes...I-i don’t know what to do.”

Lumine tilted his head, confused, but cold and distant. “Call the hunters, they’ll take care of them.”

Axl laughed not a happy silly laugh like he was known for. “They are the hunters.” The next bit his bottom lip, kicking a box away from his feet. “And I’m fucking kid.” He smashed the box, millions of small parts flew around the room. “I should just go back to that fucking ally and f-fuc….” Axl stopped himself, unable to talk as the tears poured out like a river.

Warm arms hugged him from behind, ahead pressed gently on his back. “I don’t think you're a kid.” Lumine said, for once he didn’t sound like a robot, no like  _ Axl’s _ Lumine.

* * *

Signas smiled looking at the life feed of Axl and Lumine, X was waking up behind them. The whole HQ seemed to be on their feet hearing the news. Alia ran up behind him, grinning madly. “They’re okay?” She asked.

Signas smiled. “Yeah,” He cleared his throat. “Axl, Lumine, I suggest you begin powering the teleporter pads. And may I speak with Zero?”

Axl opened his mouth glancing around. “Sorry sir he’s in worse condition then X, he took Sigma on himself...I suggest it’ll be best for HQ not to see this.”

Signas nodded, now wondering what Axl was hiding. “Very well, once we have the teleporter signal we’ll send in A-Class hunters and a medical team. Anything else?”

Axl glanced at Lumine who looked away. “I suggest you visit the moon soon. Out.”

The screen shut off, Signas blinked. It wasn’t like Axl to glare at someone, and Zero was no stranger to pain, but the fact of not wanting anyone to see him? Something was up. Signas didn’t like it.

* * *

“Let me talk to him.” X sat up from the bench his power still weak but he could function. His vision fuzzed as he steadied himself on his two legs.

Axl ran over. “X, he’ll tear you in half out there.” he helped X stand up.

_ CRUNCH! _

Lumine jumped and rushed behind Axl, as the door was hit.

It was dead quiet until there was a low growl.

X held his breath hearing Zero act like some savage beast.  _ The red demon? No, it can’t be Zer-...can it? _ X shook himself back into reality as the door was struck again, pushing aside Axl. “Let me try.” He snapped at the two.

Oddly Axl stepped in front of Lumine, returning X’s glare, his hands hovered over his pistols. “And you’ll fail.”

X rolled his eyes. “Zero?” He called at the door.

He jumped at it was hit again, this time a roar answered him.

He swallowed hard. “Z?”

Nothing slammed against the door.

X sighed grabbing ahold of a crowbar, prying the door open a little. He gasped seeing red eyes staring back at him.


	35. Weapon's Trigger

The bed was soft, very soft. but cold, for some unknown reason X chose to sleep on the couch again. So he was stuck looking at the ceiling seeing the moon’s light through the curtain shades. He grumbled sitting up and walking out to the bedroom.

He stopped at the end of the hall right next to the small table where they kept a few photos. The living room's lamp was still on and there was X sitting on the couch nose deep in a book. X had been reading a lot after they got back. He didn’t sleep with zero, he jumped when Zero was behind him, and during training X rarely called for Zero’s help. “You should be asleep.”

X jumped, as Zero predicted. “Z-zero? Y-you’re still up?”

_ He’s been stuttering more, and he doesn’t...doesn’t call me Z anymore… _ Zero sighed, his heart sunk. He didn’t remember much of the trip, he guessed something sacred X, something really horrible.

“Z-zero?” X blinked confused at Zero’s quiet.

Zero shook his head walking over to grab a drink.  _ What happened?...It’s not like X to do these things.  _ “How do you think Axl feels?” Zero asked setting the glass down, on the counter top.

X sighed, shutting his book and setting it on the coffee table. “B-bad, very bad. D-do you think he could do  _ t-that _ again?”

Zero shrugged. “I’m scared shitless for him. I didn’t even know that he and Lumine were even dating.”

X sighed leaning back onto his pillow. “Sad, I didn’t notice it until too late. I should’ve said s-something to S-signas before he locked L-lumine away.”

Zero nodded. “Yeah, I think tomorrow I’ll let you train by yourself, and I’ll talk to Axl.”

X nodded slipping down into the makeshift bed.

“Night.” Zero said leaving the room, he expected X to echo him.

There was no echo.

* * *

He glanced up hearing a set of footsteps, they passed. He didn’t know those feet, saddened by his current predicament. His memories were restored and his guilt was too, disgusted with his past self.

He forgot how long he had been in that room. It was dark and oddly damp, there was no light, solitary confinement. The only noise he heard was the occasional footstep. The weight cuffs around his hands, feet and his neck wore him down even more.

A little like flicked he ran over pressing one of the cuffs to the light. It beeped, a second later a tray of food and E-cans was shoved towards him. “H-hello?” His voice squeaked, he wanted to talk, so hear something, anything. The light beeped and the small window closed.

He grunted sitting down in the corner, eating the piece of bread. _ At least I’m alive, but...What’ll happen to me after all this? After they find a punishment? The magnets? melted down? The crusher?  _

_ This is more than a punishment. _

Axl didn’t visit him or wasn’t allowed to. Either way, he didn’t know if the ginger was okay, that made him sick.

The tray of food was thrown across the room, smashing into the wall, The food splattered everywhere. He’d starve himself.

* * *

He stopped infront of Signas’ desk, his arms folded behind his back and his face upwards looking at the world map behind the desk. He held his breath, no matter how many hours Zero spent screaming at him and pushing him to almost breaking point. Signas was the most intimidating reploid Axl had ever met, well besides the demonic Sigmas, who was now dead.

Signas turned in his chair his elbows on the desk and his hands hiding his mouth. The only image Axl got was Signas’ dark eyes. “So there are a few  _ things _ we need to discuss.”

Axl nodded. “Sir I sent you that footage inca-”

Signas held up his hand. “I understand your worry, and I respect that you hid this from most of the hunters. Right now only you and I know.”

“And Lumine.” Axl corrected.

“That’s another matter for later.” Signas waved his hand. Then played with a glass data pab, pulling up files. Then the footage that Axl had sent only hours ago, he froze it were Zero and X were fighting, both of them mad. It was one of the worse frames to see too, Zero an S-class hunter pinning X another S-class hunter under him, and a giant chunk of stone in Zero’s bloody hands.

Axl blinked and looked away, shocked? Or disappointed?

“I have them both going to the medical bay every day checking their systems. But this...this isn’t normal reploid behavior, not even for a maverick. This is something entirely different.”

Axl nodded, his arms still folded behind his back. “Sir, for some reason I don't think X would be capable of doing this.”

Signas nodded. “I’ve gotten his results, there seems to be a small problem with his programming, and we’ll see what we can do. But Zero…”

“It is his programing?” Axl asked his arms unfolded surprised.

“Sadly yes, I’ve even asked Dr.Cain to look in on it, and he confirms. Zero is a weapon.” Signas tapped his forefinger on the oak wood desk, a rare material these days. He sighed.

“Sir if Zero is a weapon, then there must be a trigger?” Axl asked, worried if the red hunter would be forced to the giant magnet plates and torn apart.

“Good point but, what?” Signas looked puzzled for once, his hands unfolding.

Axl shrugged. “I feel that X would know, or should know. Should we bring him in?”

“No, he’d defined Zero and try to pull every string on this situation.” Signas huffed sitting back in his chair. “I’ll think on the matter, now there was something else you wanted to discuss, the moon maverick?”

Axl nodded. “Sir, Lumine was a spy and a pun, but he did resorte me an-”

Once again Signas held up his huge hand. “And that you’ve…’breed’ with him…” Signas shot him a disappointing look.

Axl looked down, nodding.

“You know things like these are highly forbidden to the humans, even Zero and X wouldn’t get out of it without a few scars. But a maverick? And a spy?”

Axl’s head sunk lower, his confidence crumbling under the weight. “I didn’t know until it was too late. And…”

Signas growled quieting him. “We can only keep him alive for so long, he is the director of the project but he is also classified as a maverick.” He tapped his finger.

Axl swallowed hard, once again he was forced to pick, life Lumine? Or dead Lumine? His family and job? Or a maverick?

Signas rumbled. “But we haven't’ reported him in yet, I suggest that you and your’ team will keep an eye on him.”

Axl’s head shot up, his mouth dropped open. “S-sir?”

Signas nodded. “I’m leaving you in charge of this operation, besides Zero and X need...sometimes.” Signas slid a yellowish folder over to Axl. “Just don’t order Zero around like a dog, he’ll get bitchy.”

Axl took it scanning the few pages.

“Oh and Axl?”

Axl stopped.

“This is only between us, and if Lumine has any maverick like twitches, you must take care of it.” Signas warned.

Axl nodded this time slowly, his nerves were shot and his stomach was uneasy.

* * *

He puffed, folding his arms. He blinked his stomach growled, he could feel his systems warning him, any minute he’d offline due to power starvation. Not that he cared. His eyes rolled to the right, seeing small splatters of mashed potatoes, and to the left was chunks of stale meat.

The first sign of offlining is hallucinations.

_ “Lumine?” A voice called. _

_ Lumine blinked his eyes clearing them, he was back in a lab. Looking around at his ‘brothers’ who’d he’d never see again. His creator stood in front of him a smile of his young face, but bags under his eyes. _

_ “Ho-” The young man paused coughing up some blood in his hand. _

_ Lumine jumped off the metal bed, helping the tired man to a chair. “Sir, you should get some rest.”  _

_ He shook his head. “N-no, I’m sorry I’m not able to finish your brothers, but I’m able to finish you, Lumine.” _

_ “Si- Father please you need some sleep.” _

_ The man ignored Lumine’s begs. “You’re different from any New Gen model. You have a purpose and you are specially designed for it too.” He cleared his throat, but with no luck as more blood came up. He hacked up the red liquid. “You must find my assistant, she’ll give you everything you need to know. Sorry, this is the worst way to say Hi, and the worst way to say Bye.” He smiled his lips trembling. _

_ He died that night, the sickness took him in hours. Lumine didn’t cry over his still body, he didn’t cry anymore. _

He blinked finding himself once again in the darkly lit room. He shivered, had he always been that cold?

Once again his mind drifted.

_ He was naked and panting heavily. With a numb arm, he pulled another over to him, shoving his face into the mass of dark ginger hair. _

_ Axl smiled, kissing his shoulder. “Tired?” _

_ “Think I could sleep for a few thousand years, well if you’d join me?” Lumine raised an eyebrow. _

_ “You know I would.” Axl sighed resting his head on Lumine’s small chest. It wasn’t there the first time, no there first they were wild animals, it was a miracle if no one reported on Axl. But that was when Lumine noticed how strong the ginger was becoming, the scars that lined his naked body. How his thin frame became bigger and thicker with each passing day. That Zero trained him every hour, on every day. _

_ Lumine smiled, and yet Axl was still a child. Having those massive puppy eyes, that grin as if he pulled a horrible prank of Signas. _

_ That was the first time he felt something besides cold. _

_ He wanted to hold on to that feeling, no matter what. _

He snapped up, hearing a different set of footsteps, well sets. three of them, some was a little shaky, well very shaky the other was very claim, and the third was stiff.

Lumine didn’t know what to do or what to feel. Scared? Terrified? Or thankful? Relaxed, like a river bending over rocks in a woods? Either way, he stood up but fell forward hi knee joints offlining under him.

Who ever it was he look at them determined, beaten starved, and dying. He’d still stare at them, he’d still look for the little star in his night sky.

He closed his eyes as the door wooshed open, the white light flooding his eyes.

Slowly he could open his eyes still determined.

Standing in front of him was a spiky haired, freckled faced figure, Axl. He wanted to smile, but too tired too. Axl smiled down at him, clearly worried as he kneeled down, pushing some of Lumine’s bangs out of the way.

Behind Axl was Zero, who glared at him.

Odd Lumine heard three sets of feet, or did he miss count hearing a third that was shaking?

Axl glanced at Zero, Zero nodded. “Lumine,”

Lumine fought back a small tremble that rose up along his spine. “Y-yes?” He mustered up his strength.

Axl blinked confused, looking around but settled on Lumine’s hair. “What happened on the moon?”

Lumine blinked, he told Axl, right? Lumine narrowed his eyes, was his own mind playing tricks on him? No, Axl’s eyes were brighter, much brighter, still green but not dark jade green. And his nose didn’t have any freckles on it, it always had, at least, a few as if sprinkled on there. And his hair was oddly brown. This wasn’t his Axl…

“Lumine?” Axl gave a hurt look.

Lumine glanced away unable to look at him. His ears strained to hear something outside of the room, a tapping like someone was tapping their feet it stopped, the followed by soft footsteps.

Zero glanced behind him.

It was a set up.

Lumine swallowed his throat dry, his heart sank lower. Was his Axl hiding from him? Too disgusted with Lumine’s actions to face him? “Axl?”

The imposter looked back at him. “Hmm?”

Lumine looked at him. “Nice try X.”

The brunette gasped jumping away from him. “W-what? How?!”

Lumine smirked, hearing Zero rush to X’s side, and the pacing of another outside is ceil, Axl paced. “What do you want to know?” Lumine asked X.

Zero’s cold eyes returned towards him. “Maverick?”

Lumine smiled, a sick one. “No, sigma convinced me to join him. From there I lived side by side with mavericks, met a few. Watch you kill them.” The pacing stopped. “Some were good, like Red, he was nice. And some were foul, like Vile….Sigma wanted me functioning for his plans so I received little to no maverick virus. So as far as I know I’m clean, so you can stop hiding Axl.”

A ginger head popped in. A second later Axl slid to his side holding him. “Your power core?!” He could feel the cold.

“Heh, yeah…”

There was that feeling again, this time, he promised not only to himself to keep it, to hold on to it.


	36. Vile Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low blow Zero.

“Okay X,” Zero’s voice boomed over the intercom. “This is a warm u-”

“This is a warm up?” X scoffed, avoiding the glare he got from the red hunter. “Just throw Sigma at me why don’t you?” Before he were was a massive swarm of bee shooters, each of them glaring with red eyes. X shook his head, the red faded from their eyes, they were just normal bee shooters.

“Fine.” Zero snapped, a second later the bees disappeared. The whole room changed and morphed into a darkly lit research base.

X rolled his eyes, stretching. “Okay who am I going to fight today?” He asked Zero.

Zero didn’t respond back.

“HAHAHAHA! WITTLE X THINKS HE CAN FIGHT ME?!”

X froze seeing the familiar Y helmet, trembling he swallowed back his fear. “Vile.”

* * *

Zero narrowed his eyes, it wasn’t like X to act sloppy. Or to snap back… “He’s been through too much...Should’ve stayed on the sidelines.” He tapped the desk, watching every movement of X. “Odd.” X jumped back, then used the wall to push himself forward, pushing Vile’s stomach. “That’s a move I would’ve used…”

X snapped, grabbing Vile’s arm, twisting it back. Breaking it off.

Zero jumped again pressing the com. “X enough, simulation over!” Quickly he pressed the cancel button. The room below him turned back into the silvery clean panels. X still below still attacking the blobby figure of Vile. Zero gasped. “X, sim over!” X didn’t stop. He watched below as the blue hunter smashed the remaining chest of Vile to the floor.

Was that red?

Zero flung himself out the door and down the stairs, prying the simulation door open.

X’s head snapped at him, the blue hunter meeting Zero’s stare.

“X?” Zero hid his shock, forcing his eyes to meet the red.

X smiled a sick volatile smile.

Zero jumped up, the sheets piled on his lap. His skin sticky with sweat, his eyes wide, he shook, hugging himself.  _ It’s just a dream, just a dream, just some error when X was in the simulator room, right?...No, it wasn’t, it’s a memory… _

He pushed the blankets off, his hot feet coming in contact with the freezing floor. He shivered. With a spring in his step, he entered the bathroom, flicking on the light.

HIs eyes were bloodshot, or red? Under them were dark spots and baggy skin, his hair was a knotted mess as if he’d been turning and tossing in his sleep.

He blinked inching closer to the mirror, looking at his irises.

_ Red, blood red. Just like his… As he ripped apart Vile, and attacked me...Oh X. _

Zero swallowed hard leaving the room, flicking the light off. His mind a scattered mess of confusion and terror.

The living room looked as if a tornado smashed into every solid object. Cups were scattered on every table top, brown bottles were piled up next to some cans, each had a thin layer of dried beer on the inside. Books were stacked on the couch making walls almost. A few blankets were tossed on every chair and even spilled over on the floor.

Zero hovered over the couch, where his X slept.

X laid on his side, his mouth parted a bit, his eyes closed, almost like sitting but laying on his side. His arms were hugging around his chest. A blanket rightly wrapped around him, only his feet and a little bit of his soft brown hairs poked out.

Zero smiled, leaning and resting his elbow on the back of the couch, his hand flicked a thread of hair away from X’s forehead. “Cute.” He half mumbled to himself and to X’s sleepy face.

Once more he studied X’s features, each one he knew by heart. And each one broke him in half. Finally with a weight of the sea on his back, he leaned down kissing X’s cheek. Whispering “I love you.” Then slowly he got up, leaving X’s side. Returning to their room, dreadfully placing his armor back on. One more mission.

A note that was folded into a heart was placed on X’s pillow, the bed a made. the fridge stocked with sweets and e-cans.

There door closed behind him. he blocked out his yearning to turn back. To run back in and hold him.

It was better this way...

* * *

X blinked an eye open, his lumber still had a tight hold on him, and yet something woke him. “Zero?” He asked sitting up. The hall that lead to their bedroom was empty, and the bedroom door closed. “Must be still asleep.” X shrugged laying back down. “Night Z, see you in the morning...Love you.” Soon X’s light intake and outtake of air was the only noise, he rolled over once, hugging himself again. An action he only did when he was lonely...


	37. Axl & Lumine do things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

“Ahhh…” Axl panted, his head tossed back. The orange eyes staring up at him, as the owner’s tongue swirled around him, the parted lips sucking lightly. Lumine was placed under Axl’s watchful eye, if anything went wrong then Axl was to take him out. So far nothing happened, only that Lumine moved from the floor to the couch and now to Axl’s bedside every night as they slept. And now Lumine was between his legs, licking a steady line of saliva up to the tip. Axl bucked as Lumine’s tongue left him.

The pale reploid sat up. “Let me see that tube.” He asked, his face flushed.

Axl didn’t take his eyes off the seductive look Lumine gave him, reaching back to the nightstand and flopping a hand around until, he opened the drawer, pulling out the tube.

Lumine smiled wickedly taking it.

Axl smirked. “What are you planing?”

Lumine grinned. “That’s a surprise, now be a good boy and keep those eyes shut, hmm?”

Axl scoffed, obeying.

There was the pop of the tube’s cap, so loud it almost echoed. Axl’s breath hitched, his fingers threaded the sheets under him, gripping so tightly till his knuckles were white. Any second he exceeded a cold finger in him moving around.

Lumine moaned.

Axl bit his lip his length twitching, his need growing.

“O-okay.” Lumine panted out.

Axl could’ve sworn he might have offlined for a split second. Lumine’s back was turned towards him, his pale fingers gripping on the bed frame. His knees shook as they were freely parted. A line of lubricant fell from him. His whole body tense and exposed for Axl.

Axl grabbed Lumine’s shoulder, leaning over and kissing him, their tongues fighting, Lumine moaned falling onto Axl’s chest. Swiftly Axl pinned Lumine under him, there faces meeting. “I’d rather look at you.” He spoke softly.

Lumine nodded, eyeing Axl’s length, then taking their hands, folding them together.

Axl leaned down, his eyes not once leaving Lumine’s dark lushful face.

Lumine’s back arched, his legs trembled, folding around Axl’s waist. He cried out, Axl dove for his neck licking up to his cheek. Tenderly kissing it. Lumine moaned and mumbled Axl’s name and other nonsense.

“You’re soo tight.” Axl gasped out between his heavy panting, biting his lip as he thrust again into Lumine.

“Ax-ahh…” Lumine tossed his head back. His mind numb to any logic.

Axl moaned into his neck, then lightly bit down, pushing himself back in.

Slowly pulling out then thrusting back in, tickling him, teasing, then pulling back out. Axl soon fell into a rhythm, why Lumine panted wildly, calling out. “Axl...Oh God, why did I wait, F-fucK!” He whined as Axl pulled out again, then back in diving deeper in. “AXL!”

Axl fell onto Lumine, feeling his release, Lumine’s legs jerked tightly around him. Lumine’s seed splattered onto him. Axl’s panted into Lumine’s neck, his tired and yet in pure bliss.

Lumine looked at him. “Love you.”

Axl panted unable to speak instead kissing Lumine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumine finally admits it!  
> *cue "If you liked should've put a ring on it!"*


	38. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...

He used his cycle, but first removed the tracker chip. He sped down the highway, his long blonde hair whipping behind him. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t turn back.

_ It’s for the better good. _

He revved up the cycle, an extra burst of his speed. No one could pull him over, the cycles were built to speed, in case of emergency.

_ It’s for the better good. _

He passed under a giant green sign, another hour or two and he’d be away, and X would be safe.

_ It’s for the better good. _

He shoved the thought down his throat every time he thought of X, the innocent little smile. He turned onto the exit. He had to get there before sunrise before X noticed his absence. His grip tightened on the handlebars as he raced the sun.

The cycle stopped under him, slowly he got off, stretching. Three hours, he’d been riding, and just now the sun was beginning to rise up over the horizon.

The ruins looked like they belonged in a sand box, and was everywhere, even in zero’s shoes. And he’d only just got off his cycle. He pushed it in towards what looked to be an old garage door. Finding an old tarp to cover it.

He flicked his saber, using it more for light then for defense. He descended into the ruins.

Dr.Cain told him where and how they found him, much like X. Locked up below some ancient ruins. But Zero was now doubting that was all. “You’re the source of all this pain,” He grunted to himself. Dusting off some sand, revealing a giant glass tube. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the same symbol on his shoulder but imprinted on the glass. His saber was drawn back.

Inspecting the tube. On the side was a giant painted W on it, confused he looked around, many of the objects had the same W. “Must be my maker?” Zero shrugged, sitting on one of the many rusted boxes. Leaning back. “So why did you do it?” He called out half expecting some insane old ghost to glow out of the dark. “Madea perfect killing machine, made the perfect virus. And only die...Hehe, who ever you are, I hope you’re burning in hell. And I know I’ll meet you down there.”

Zero kicked himself off his box, walking back over to the stasis tube. Pressing on the locks, the glass popped open, a burst of stale air expelled from it.

He slipped in, finding it comfortable. A second later a few mechanics whirled and then wires bolted into him. The glass came down again, locking.

Zero breathed in. “For the better good, right?” He closed his eyes, his systems slowly shutting down. the last imagine he had was of X peacefully sleeping, not next to him but on the couch. His heart stung, as his mind shut off.

* * *

X’s eyes flicked open. Slowly he became aware of the sun outside the window. Zero didn’t wake him up? He sat up shrugging. “Odd...We don’t have off today.”  _ Then again when do we have off? When the hunters need us they need us. _ He sighed, heading to the bathroom. His brown threads of hair messy and dirty. Small grits of dust and sand fell from the hair, onto his eyelashes, the bags under his eyes and the dull tiredness of his green irises gave it away. He needed a shower, and something to make himself smell nice would be good.

Stepping out of the bathroom, a towel still around his waist, as he carried the dirty clothes to where the laundry room was. Dumping the messy clothes into the hamper.

_ This is really strange, Zero would be up by now, right? Maybe out with Axl? No he’d tell me, right? _

He hummed, hugging himself with the towel still around his waist. the cold air of the fridge assaulted his almost naked self, hs shivered. Before him was a ton of e-cans, and cakes, cup cakes, almost every sweet he could think of. He gasped cupping his mouth. “Zero.” He blushed picking one of the devil dog cakes.

Sitting at the bar, as he quietly chewed on the cake. Looking around for any indication of the blonde. Giving up, he day dreamed.

“Zero…”

He tipped back in the chair, his eyes closing, once again his mind drifting off to sleep.

Before completely in sleep mode he hugged himself.

_ “So, he’s locked away?” the blue robot asked, his hands buzzy working on the other black robot. _

_ “Yeah, gone...forever…” The other sighed letting his head back, every now and then he’d winch in pain. _

_ The blue robot hugged the other. “I know it hurts…” _

_ The other weakly hugged back. ‘As long as you’re safe it’s worth all of it…” He glanced at X, his red eyes making him trembled in his boots. “What are you gonna do with him?” _

_ The blue robot stood up. “Send him to his capsule, sad he’s only a few days old and this…” He tapped his finger on the desk. “Sorry lil bro.” He frowned his eyes deeply filled with sorrow.  _

X snapped awake, jumping out the seat, he needed to talk to Zero. He’d been having dreams like that more and more, some were full of screaming people running, other of some red monster decapitating some bearded man then going after X, and somewhere it was so sad.

He ran down the hallway, almost busting the door open.

The bedroom, their room, no, Zero’s room was clean. Very clean. Even dusted. The bed was made, the pillows in their designated spots. Their clothes neatly folded away.

Everything was in place, but a small letter, with a heart sticker holding it close.

X gave the letter a questionable look, picking it up, opening it.

_ X, _

_ Shit how do I start? Well first this isn’t a joke I guess, or some stupid prank, so don’t expect me the jump outta the closet….this isn’t because of who've you been acting, or rather how I’ve been acting. It’s for your safety, okay? Tell you the truth my headaches are gone, or they’ve become less and less frequent, but my eyes are stuck red. I keep having nightmares, horrible nightmares, madness. I’m scared, not for my own sake but for yours, so please don’t take this out on yourself but. I guess this is goodbye, after all, the times of me getting ripped to shreds, didn’t expect this to happen. To run out in the night and hope not to wake you. I’m sorry but I can’t hurt you, I can feel my mind slipping. _

_ I love you. _

_ ~Zero _

X cupped his mouth dropping the lined paper at his feet, watching as his tears fell onto his lap. He wanted to scream to run down the halls to look every corner, under every surface. Wanting this to be some stupid joke, that Zero was under the bed. Or in the bathroom. Or next to him, anywhere!

He stood in there bedroom painting, the bed had been flung across the room and torn in half, one-half outside and in the hall. the dresser was still on fire and slowly cooking to ashes, there clothes still in it. The mirror shattered into billions of pieces. The nightstands had been ripped apart. the window was broken when X tossed a lamp through it.

He stomped over to the closet but paused a picture frame still hung on the wall. It was a photo of when they were first together, one of their first dates. Zero hugged X as he held the camera, and X looked scared but smiled looking at Zero, who grinned back, raising an eyebrow. X swallowed hard, with gentle hands he removed the frame from the wall, bringing it close.

He taped the photo in his amour, right where his heart would be.

It became a habit to hug himself after he put on the armour for missions, each time trying to remember the red arms that held him, but each time the memory began to fade.

He forgot what the blonde smelled like, what he sounded like, felt, tasted like, that photo was all he had left. He forgot how many nights he’d spent in that bed alone, looking over at the large empty slot, yearning for something. Or someone?

He didn’t cry anymore.


End file.
